The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt
by kaykyaka
Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!
1. The Miracle of the Seven Veils

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter One – Miracle of the Seven Veils

Cairo, Egypt

Melina looked up from her stony cell, her face was dirty with sweat and her hair was a mess after being pulled by some men who had no sense of style. They smelt like they hadn't bathed in years, even their teeth were yellow and decaying. Melina's clothes were torn but she still had her boots and as soon as ATM and her family arrived she was going to use them to climb out of there. She was in dire need of some MyHair beauty product as she had scrapes and scars all over her arms from where she had been dragged from a truck into the hole she was in now. She couldn't see but for one light hanging from the ceiling, the cell had no windows. Had it not been for the light hanging from above she might as-well have been buried alive. Normally Melina would scream in such dire circumstances but in this case she decided to hold her peace, after all, there were other lives at stake.

Rebecca Michelle was the other person the extremists had targeted and if Melina acted too rashly she could put Amy and Shawn's little girl's life in danger, so covered with filth she waited quietly for her rescue knowing it wouldn't be long before Jesus came through late in the midnight hour.

"Oh!"

Melina turned to the left, she heard something it sounded like crying so she pressed her ear to the side of the wall where she thought the sound was coming from.

"Oh!"

The cry was a woman's cry and she was in distress and Melina's sighed with compassion; it was one thing for her to suffer; suffering was nothing new to the Miraculous member of ATM. But to hear another one suffer tore at Melina's heart, part of her Gift from God was to alleviate the suffering of people by healing them of whatever was causing them pain and right now Melina's heart was telling her to do just that for this poor woman whoever she was.

"Oh!"

Melina turned in the other direction, "That cry came from somewhere else," she said to herself and then she heard five distinct voices, all women, all crying, all in pain. "Where the Hell am I?" Melina said to herself, "I wonder how many other women these men are holding against their will? Well I'm not about to wait and find out, I'll busy myself while I wait for my own help to come,"

Melina untied the scarf that the extremists had forced her to wear over her head and she pushed it through a hole in the wall. "Take hold of this," Melina said hoping the woman could hear her. "Tie your veil to it and do as I say,"

Cairo International Airport

Wow Remi your dad just incinerated half the security forces without batting an eyelid," RJ Orton said as Shawn packed his daughter and her admiring friend into a jeep and drove to the place where Melina was being held hostage.

"Man its hot out here," Shawn said and RJ wiped the sweat from Shawn's brow with the headdress security had asked Rebecca Michelle to wear at customs. "Thanks RJ, no daughter of mine is being told what to do with her hair."

"Thanks daddy but we really should be focused on the task at hand, once we get to the location you can't super-kick the kidnappers until we find out what they want with me," Rebecca said to her father, her curly red locks shining in the hot Egyptian son.

"Um Remi?" RJ said to Remi. "I told you what they want with you, they think Shawn's an extremist because he super-kicked the Pope and they want to make a deal with him so they can get in the Illuminati,"

"And why do they think I would do such a thing? We're Americans we don't negotiate with terrorists," Shawn said driving as fast as he could to rescue Melina from her kidnappers.

"Because they know more about your family than you realise," RJ replied. "They think you'll join them if your family is put at risk,"

Shawn's ears pricked up, "What are you talking about RJ?" he said knowing RJ wasn't talking about Remi. "Who's at risk?"

"The person you should have told about this before we left Los Angeles," RJ replied and Remi gasped.

"Mom's in danger?! RJ how could you not tell me this?!" Remi screamed at RJ furiously.

"Remi take your own advice and calm down, if I told you we couldn't save Melina. Your mom is going to have to make a choice, she's going to have to make good on her promise to use her Righteous Indignation to get out of danger," RJ Orton replied and Shawn sighed knowing who RJ was talking about.

"Edge. If Amy doesn't take care of him this time, I will," Shawn said and he pulled up outside a palace. "Is this the right address?" he said frowning. "I was expecting a run down warehouse,"

"Yup, we're at the right place. Let me open the door for you Remi," RJ said sweetly but Remi jumped over the door and landed on her feet.

"I don't need your help, you kept this from me knowng how much I love my mom. If I knew Edge was going to go after her-"

"You never would have come here, I know that Remi, that's why I didn't tell you. God needs you here, not in L.A," RJ said.

"Since when are you interested in what God has to say, you've been ignoring him for the last six months," Remi replied and RJ tried to reason with her but Remi was furious. "I don't want to hear it RJ, after this we're done being friends or anything else, understand?"

"What?" RJ said emotionally and Shawn interrupted the dialogue.

"Can we do this later guys? Melina needs us and I need you to stop me from getting Indignant too fast," Shawn said and RJ and Remi walked either side of him into the palace where Melina and five other women were being held against their will.

Meanwhile inside her cell Melina had convinced the other women to tie their veils together and now she was going to ask Jesus to step into time and undo the evil works of the men holding them captive. The power of God transmitted through each veil and blew the stones around the hole where the veils had been fed to smithereens. Each woman was then able to remove the stones of the cell wall and climb into the next woman's cell, until finally all five women climbed out of their cells and ended up in the same cell as Melina. When the women saw her they fell on her weeping, praising God for saving them.

"Sssh, be quiet. No-one knows you're in here with me," Melina said to them but they were so happy they couldn't stop praising God for saving them. Suddenly the door of Melina's cell opened and the women came face-to-face with their captors. They said something derogatory to Melina and pulled her by her hair and the five other women watched angrily. In a moment of bravery they grabbed the five veils Melina had asked them to tie together and they encircled their captors, tying them up so they couldn't move much to Melina's delight. The women then ran out of the place where they had been held and Melina led them up to what must have been the main part of the building. The doorway opened into a room cascading with light beaming from a golden chandelier and Melina realized that they were in a royal building, a palace.

"Melina!" Shawn cried out and Melina turned towards the sweet Texas accent and saw Shawn standing on the other side of the room with RJ and Rebecca Michelle.

"Shawn thank God you're here. We've got company, is there room in the DX machine for five more?" Melina said to Shawn.

"We're not out of danger yet Aunt Mel," RJ said and the sound of marching feet vibrated throughout the building and Melina looked over at an entrance way opposite where she and the five women were standing. It was some sort of army and they had guns. The men yelled something in Arabic and they pointed their guns at Melina and the five women.

"Get behind me now!" Melina screamed ushering the women behind her.

"Melina!" Shawn cried as the soldiers shot Melina and the five women with their guns. The men disappeared and from behind them appeared a man dressed head to toe in royal garments.

"A woman without a veil in my palace, what is this world coming to?" the man said to himself and Shawn approached him, his Righteous Indignation activated.

"Kids go stand by Melina, she's not dead," Shawn said to RJ and Remi who quickly ran over to Melina and the man watched furiously as Melina got to her feet.

"How dare you defy me woman, soldiers come back here immediately and shoot this heathen harlot again!" the man ordered his soldiers but by the time the men returned, the man was a pile of ashes and a few seconds later, so were his solders. Only Shawn remained standing, the smoke of his Righteous Indignation filled the palace walls and he ran over to Melina who was attending to the women that had been shot in cold blood for being bare-headed. Since she was the one that told them to remove their headscarves she felt responsible for what happened, it didn't matter though because soon the women would be alive too.

"Melina are you okay?" Shawn asked Mrs. Perez Hennigan.

"Yes Shawn I'm fine thank you for taking care of that ugly business back there. Remi can I please have the scarf you got at the airport?" Melina asked Remi and Shawn's little girl handed Melina the sweaty garment. "Thank you, now watch God perform yet another miracle,"

Melina opened the scarf which was anointed by Shawn when he used it to wipe his face, she spread the scarf over the women's bodies and prayed for Jesus to restore them to life, which he did. All at once the women rose sitting up straight and Melina took the veil from off of them and smiled.

"We're alive!" the women said joyfully and Shawn and RJ helped them up and they responded by dancing around in celebration while Remi and Melina watched happy for them.

"Okay we have to get these women to amnesty, can we leave out the front?" Shawn asked RJ.

"We can't leave yet. You still haven't made the exchange remember? The whole point of us coming here was to find out why the kidnappers wanted Remi, we need to go talk to them," RJ replied.

"I don't want to talk to them let's get out of here," Shawn said and he ushered the women, Melina and Remi towards the door.

"But we can't leave yet," RJ said beckoning to Shawn.

"I don't want to talk to a bunch of sweaty, nasty, ungodly terrorists okay? I'd rather be in the elevator with Hunter after he farted for six days," Shawn replied and the women laughed and broke out in a DX chant much to Shawn's delight. He opened the door and came face-to-face with a man dressed almost identically to the man he killed with Righteous Indignation.

"Would you rather talk to me Mr. Heartbreak Kid?" the man said. "Because I have been dying to talk to you,"

"Who is this guy?" Shawn asked RJ.

"This is the President of Egypt," RJ replied. "I think you're going to wanna hear what he has to say, especially you Aunt Mel," RJ said to Melina who just wanted a shower and a nice cool lemon ice tea.

"Do you know why I was kidnapped?" Melina asked the President of Egypt.

"No I don't but I believe we can help each other out and stop this from ever happening again. I've already spoken to your families, they are on their way. If you will stay and here me out I promise it will change all of your lives for the better," the President replied.

"So this is your palace? Who was that piece of trash in the royal outfit?" Shawn asked the President.

"That was the man who arranged the kidnapping, now that he's dead I don't have much time. I need you to help me to protect my country, I need all of your help," the President said to Shawn.

"I need a shower," Melina replied and the President had the kidnappers removed from the palace and made Melina, Shawn, Remi and RJ feel right at home.

"Come ladies, I think we should play a prank on Hunter. Let me tell you where to hide," Shawn said to the five women who were more than eager to participate in their first DX prank.


	2. The Mummy and the Dummy

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Two – The Mummy and the Dummy

Tampa Bay Airport, Florida, 7pm EST

Randy Orton looked over at Amy whose arms were outstretched in front of her; she was pretending Shawn was standing in front of her and that she was strangling him.

"You know we should be in Cairo right now," Randy said looking at his watch.

"I can't go anywhere like this, if I go to Egypt feeling the way I do about Shawn I'll cause ash cloud to rise up and the pilot won't be able to land," Amy replied and Randy sighed.

"Look I'm sure Shawn had his reasons for not telling you he was taking Remi to Cairo, do you want to hear the good news? Melina got five women out of imprisonment," Randy said.

"That's great," Amy said smiling.

"Yeah it is, Johnny was so psyched when I told him," Randy said.

"Now that's what a married couple should be, Melina and Johnny are the best. Even after everything they've been through in their marriage they still go nuts for each other. I just wanna kick Shawn square in the nuts," Amy said and Randy sighed again.

"You've got to calm down okay? We have got to get on that plane and get to Egypt or else Trish is going to be really mad at me for being here with you, alone," Randy said and Amy looked over at her Rated R partner.

"We're not alone we're standing outside Edge's house," Amy replied.

"So you can convince him to come to Cairo, yeah Amy that's a really good idea. If you really wanna make things go from bad to worse, show up in Cairo with me and Edge, yeah Shawn is really gonna love that," Randy said sarcastically and Amy rang Edge's door bell one more time. Again there was no answer.

"I have to get through to him Randy, there's no way I can go to Cairo without settling this business between Edge and my family," Amy said. "I don't care how long it takes; I'll stay out here all night if I have to,"

"What?! Amy did you not hear what I just said? I have to get you to Cairo or else Trish is going to kill me," Randy said.

"Well then use that big mouth of yours and call Edge out so we can go," Amy said to Randy.

"LET'S GO EDGE WE GOT A PLANE TO CATCH, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE GOD TOLD ME SO!" Randy belted out and a few seconds later, the top window on the third level of Edge's house opened up and the curly blond hair of the Rated R Superstar popped out.

"What do you two want?" he said unhappily.

"I don't want anything it's her," Randy said pointing to Amy. "She wants to talk to you; can you come out here and talk to her please?" Randy's cell phone rang, it was Trish asking where he and Amy were, "She already knows where I am why is she texting me? She's the Truth: Trish Orton for crying out loud," Randy said and he put his phone on silent while Edge stared down at the girl with the Big Red hair who had broken his heart.

"I don't want this to end in a bloodbath Adam, please come with me and Randy to Egypt and let's make things right between us before it's too late; you're running out of time. I'm never going to have another chance to save your life, please don't turn me down. Bring Angie and Angelica too but we have to go right now," Amy said and Edge shrugged.

"What do I have to gain by coming with you to Egypt? I have everything I want right here. I love Angelina and Angelica and I've got nothing left to say to you Amy. You've made your choice now live with it," Edge said and he slammed the window down and turned back inside causing Amy's Righteous Indignation to go off and Randy replied to Trish's text and told her he couldn't get Amy to leave Tampa without Edge.

"You want me to what?" Randy said reading Trish's reply and he saw all the exclamation points after her message and knew that he couldn't argue with her on this.

"What the Hell?" Edge said as Randy Orton broke his front door down, grabbed his wife and daughter and muscled them into Amy's red mustang and drove off with Big Red to the airport. Edge grabbed some clothes for himself and his family, jumped into his 4x4 and followed them, "You're asking for trouble now and believe me you're all going to get your money's worth," he said referring to Randy, Amy and the rest of the people about to graced with the intimidating presence of the Alannah Pirelli's godfather and newest member of the Pope's Illuminati.

Presidential Palace, Cairo, Egypt, 12am EET

While the WWE and TNA roster piled into the presidential palace, the children ran around the enormous rooms like extras in a musical. The A Twins played hide and seek in the bedrooms, when Angela found Angelo it was in the room Hunter and Shawn were in putting together a DX prank with the five women that Melina had rescued. The five women now unveiled were hanging on DX's every word while the president was waiting for Amy to arrive so that he could talk to her about why Rebecca Michelle was wanted by the kidnappers. Remi was not happy Amy still hadn't arrived and there was nothing RJ Orton could do to cheer her up, simply because RJ had kept her in the dark about this Egypt situation. Still that didn't stop Romeo P. Hennigan from giving Remi his shoulder to cry on and seeing Romeo grow in popularity with the girl he loved made RJ want his father just as much as Remi wanted her mother.

There was another mother and father who were also in demand only for completely different reasons. Hunter was in the final stages of pulling a prank on Melina and Johnny had no idea what DX were planning which of course made him an unsuspecting victim.

Melina and Johnny were in the bathroom, Johnny helped his wife come back to her normal radiant self with his love while she looked around at the amazing array of clothes the president had sent up for her to choose from.

"These clothes are amazing," Melina said. "I've never seen so much variety laid out in front of me before,"

"You'll look amazing no matter what you wear," Johnny said kissing his wife's neck.

"I'm gonna go with this one," Melina said picking out a chocolate brown sleeveless dress made out of chiffon and a pair of gold shoes. Johnny helped her choose the accessories which consisted of a gold watch, gold earrings and a big gold ring.

"Wow you look like a queen," Johnny said looking his wife up and down and Melina did the same to him.

"If I'm gonna be a queen you have got to be my king," Melina said and she heard a knock at the door. It was one of the presidential servants and he wanted her and Johnny to come with him to the room opposite the one they were in.

"Wow look at all these clothes!" Johnny said amazed, the bed in the room was covered with men's clothing of a variety of different styles and colors. The servant told Melina that Johnny could choose from anything that was laid out and Johnny drove in and found a white suit and brown shirt combo and after he showered and shaved he pulled it on and asked Melina how he looked.

"You look like a king, my king. Come here and give me a royal kiss babe," Melina replied and they kissed it up not knowing that their beautiful clothes were about to be DX'd.


	3. Triple A

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Three – Triple A

Cairo International Airport

Trish pointed to Randy as the Rated RKO threesome arrived with a furious Angelina and Angelica Copeland who were dragged to Egypt like they were part of the luggage.

"That's them," Trish said to the presidential security that had driven her to the airport at the behest of the Egyptian President.

"You know we have our own security, don't we?" Randy said to the men as they came over to customs.

"Are the Shield here already?" Amy said to Trish.

"Yeah they're back at the Presidential Palace with the rest of the WWE and TNA roster, Hunter insisted they come pick you all up but the president said he would take care of it. Now I'm expecting you all to be on your best behavior while we're guests at the President's place," Trish said to Randy, Amy and the Copelands and she quickly burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in any longer, Shawn is going to kill you when he finds out you didn't take care of Edge," Trish said to Amy.

"Not if I kill him first," Edge replied furiously.

"Nobody's being killed," Amy said and Trish and Randy shook their heads like she was crazy. "I mean it you guys I don't want anyone to get hurt; we are going to work this all out tonight,"

"Even if you could bide some time that ain't going to happen tonight. DX have arranged a prank," Trish said to Amy as the president's men escorted them all out of the airport and into the DX Machine parked outside.

When Edge saw the DX limo he refused to get inside it, "I'm not getting in this, I'll flag a taxi. Can I have the directions to the palace?" he said to the president's security.

"See now this is why Shawn didn't want you here, why do you have to be such a pain in the ass Adam?" Angelina Love asked her husband and the president's men looked at Edge in embarrassment.

"Dude your wife thinks you're an asshole," one of the men said to Edge. "If I were you I would get in the car,"

"Fine," Edge said and after Trish admonished Amy and Randy for the seventeenth time for bringing Edge to Egypt, the Rated RKO members tried to come up with a way to calm Shawn down once he saw Edge.

"Get off me you two are insane, I am not wearing a headdress!" Edge said as Amy and Randy tried to pull a fancy pattern head scarf around his head so Shawn wouldn't recognize him, as a man.

"Come on Adam it's the only way you'll make it through the night. If Shawn thinks you're one of the president's veiled hoeski's then he'll leave you alone," Randy Orton said.

"You better wear one too Angie," Amy said to Mrs. Copeland handing the other half of the Beautiful People a fuchsia pink scarf.

"Ooh hot pink I love it," Angelina said as Amy and Trish helped her put the scarf on. When Randy was done with Adam he looked like a taller version of his wife.

"There, now Shawn won't suspect a thing. Trish stop laughing this is serious!" Randy rebuked his wife who was cherry red in the face with laughter.

"No it isn't!" she said laughing and her laughter echoed through the palace as they entered the home of the President and everyone turned towards the sound of her voice as the president's men escorted them all into the visitor's room. Randy and Amy stood in front of Edge and Angelina so that nobody would notice them right away.

"You two go with the other women," the President said to the Copelands when he saw their veils.

"Like I'm supposed to know where the other women are," Edge whispered to his wife.

"Edge you always know where the women are, just follow your nose," Angelina replied and Amy chuckled as Edge sniffed the air under his veil.

"I smell perfume, not the cheap AJ Lee kind, the real expensive stuff that I bought you for your birthday," Edge replied. "Follow me,"

Edge took Angelina by the hand and led her up to the rooms where Melina and Johnny Hennigan were preparing for the evening. Edge followed the perfume into a room filled with women, all wearing expense perfume but no veils. These women were the ones Melina rescued from the kidnappers earlier on in the night and now Edge had just walked into a DX prank, much to the amusement of The Truth: Trish Orton.

"Get him girls!" Hunter screamed from behind the huge bedroom door and when Edge heard the door close behind him Angelina was running back down to the visitors' room and the women inside pointed to the ceiling. There was something hanging above Edge's head, it was container filled with thick, green, rancid soup.

"DX RULES!" the girls yelled and the container flipped downwards, spilling the soup all over Edge.

"That's a sure waste of a veil," one of the women said. "It would have been better if he was wearing his underwear,"

"He's a married man," another woman said to her.

"What kind of woman would marry a man who likes to wear a veil?" the woman replied scratching her head.

"The kind of woman who can take a Spear!" Edge replied.

"Girls duck!" Shawn called out to the women as Edge went to Spear the woman who was talking trash about him.

"Ew he's getting pea soup all over the place!" Melina complained coming into the room with Johnny. The DX prank had originally been for them but when Trish told them that Amy and Randy were bringing Edge to Egypt, DX decided to make a change at the last minute. Melina and Johnny were very grateful for the change of plans, they would have hated to have gotten stale pea soup all over their gorgeous outfits, after all, they wanted to look their best when they spoke with the President of Egypt in a few moments.

DX locked Edge in the room and congratulated the five women on their first DX prank and assured them that there would be many more of those to come. The women were very excited about that, Edge was not. As DX turned to face him inside the room, the Rated R Godfather was ready to pounce on them both for humiliating him on his first night in Egypt.

"Hey we weren't the ones who humiliated you, Angelina was in on it too," Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"Angie knew about the prank?" Edge said in disbelief.

"It was her idea, she said you deserved to be DX'd after what you did to LC and her baby," Shawn said and he stepped closer to Edge. "Believe me this was nothing compared to what you've got coming if you try anything like that on my family again," Shawn warned Edge and the Rated R Godfather gulped sarcastically.

"Your wife wasn't in on it, was she?" Edge said to Shawn and Hunter held Shawn back as Edge provoked him. "No I didn't think so, she wants me to live and nothing you or your DX family can say is going to change the way she feels about me Shawn. Sure you're her husband now but I knew her way before you did and deep down inside she trusts me a helluva lot more than she does you. After all, I didn't betray her best friend to the Kliq. Everything I've ever done for Amy was for her betterment, can you say the same?"

"Okay I think you've said enough now would be a good time to stop talking," Shawn warned Edge and Edge found himself smiling despite the humiliating scene that had just taken place.

"No I don't think you can say you've always put Amy first because if you really did want what was best for her, you wouldn't have a problem with her hanging out with me and Randy so much. What is it about Team Rated RKO that just pisses you two off so much, is it because we were a better team that you, Hunter and Chyna ever were? Yeah that must be it; everyone thinks that I'm the one that's jealous but the Truth is Shawn, you have and you always will be jealous of me. Of what I had way before God decided to give her to you. Enjoy her she's yours now but she was mine first and don't you forget it," Edge said and he left the room leaving Shawn to think about what he said.

"Retirement was the best thing that ever happened to that guy because if he could still wrestle, he'd be in a wheelchair right about now," Shawn said and Hunter looked at Shawn wearily.

"Hey that's not a very Christian attitude. You wrestle not against flesh and blood remember?" Hunter said quoting 2 Corinthians 10:3. "Don't let Edge cause you to get in trouble with God again, he's the bad guy not you. You've got Amy, he doesn't and he's just pissed about it. You're the one Amy loves, not him and he can't deal with it and I don't think he ever will get over it but that's not your problem Shawn it's his problem,"

"But he's going to make it my problem Hunter by taking out his frustrations on our family and Amy had got to realize that he's up to no good but how can I say that to her without sounding like a jealous husband?" Shawn wondered and Hunter hugged him closely.

"We'll figure it out, let's go hang out with the President and get to the bottom of that whole kidnapping thing first," Hunter said and Shawn took a deep breath and allowed the other half of DX to take over while he asked the Lord for help in dealing with Edge and the strange feelings Amy had for him that just wouldn't go away.

Outside the palace Stephanie and Jeff Hardy were discussing an idea with CM Punk, an idea that involved Edge and his family.

"Now you promise you won't try to come back and push this through?" CM Punk said to Stephanie. "You have to leave the business at the end of the month like you said you can't come back, ever,"

"Yeah I know what I said Punk and I meant it, I'm not coming back to the business," Stephanie replied.

"So its agreed, this idea for Edge and his family will be totally in my hands, well my hands and Punk's hands because he's sitting right here," Jeff Hardy said.

"Its your baby guys, I'm out, I'll help you convince Edge to go for it. Its my fault he Speared LC it's the least I can do," Stephanie said.

"That's why you shouldn't talk to him, let us do it he's not mad at us. We can talk to Edge by ourselves, right Jeff? We don't need your wife butting in," CM Punk said.

"I don't mind, I'm sure Velvet would want to be part of this too since Angelina's involved. Don't you want to hear her views on this new faction we've come up with?" Jeff Hardy asked Punk.

"Not really; my wife's mouth is good for many things but sharing wrestling ideas is not one of them," Punk replied and Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Punk. "Yeah she's better at stuff like that," Punk said to Stephanie.

"I'll keep it short and sweet, you guys can do most of the talking but please remember to be careful. Edge is a very dangerous and powerful man now that he's in the Illuminati and he might not like what we have to say," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, especially since it doesn't involve Amy," CM Punk added. "Do you guys think he'll ever get over her?"

Stephanie and Jeff shook their heads sadly and Punk got his answer: he didn't think Edge would ever get over Amy either.


	4. The Shaggy Carpet Ride

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

**A/N: This chapter contains slight scenes of violence and is not suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Four – The Shaggy Carpet Ride

Down in the visitors room all the wrestlers were celebrating Melina who really didn't think she'd done anything major. Doing the Miraculous came so easy to her she forgot how awesome her Gift from God was and she needed her friends to remind her of that from time-to-time.

"Now onto the matter at hand, what brought you here in the first place," the President said to Melina. "The men who arranged for you to be kidnapped found out about you and your friends when they were visited by the Pope's Illuminati earlier on this year. The Pope was going on and on about these three women and how they each had a Gift from God. He wanted a portrait of the three of you but things didn't work out because, well I'm sure I don't have to tell you all what went wrong,"

"The Pope's a pervert, an old man pervert," Amy said.

"They're the worst kind," Melina said turning her nose up in disgust.

"All men are perverts," AJ Lee said bitterly.

"Not now AJ," Jay Lethal said trying to calm the American Hottie down. "For once this isn't about you,"

"Well it should be I'm way more exciting than ATM," AJ Lee said and LC picked up Halle and aimed her at AJ Lee.

"What was that you were saying about ATM?" Amy said seeing the fear in AJ's eyes at the sight of LC's weapon of choice shining in the chandelier light.

"I'm your biggest fan Amy, I wasn't talking about you. Seriously LC, put Halle down okay?" AJ Lee said to the pregnant Mrs. Cameron Michaels.

"You're all wonderful ladies and I'm glad you were able to liberate those five women being held hostage Melina, the reason they were here is because they were stolen from their fathers who would not bow down to any God but Jesus. You are a good role model for them, all of you are, you teach women that they don't have to rely on men, they can rely on Jesus too," the President said and Melina, Trish and Amy nodded while AJ Lee twirled her hair bored with the attention not being on her.

"So why did they want my daughter?" Amy asked the President.

"They didn't want your daughter, all they wanted was you. Their plan was to bait you all by taking Melina first and then waiting for you and Trish to show up and then they'd take you all but the newest member of the Pope's Illuminati said that wouldn't work and that they should ask for your daughter, so they did," the President replied.

"So do they still want me?" Rebecca Michelle asked the President.

"Yes but not because of the Pope's Illuminati, because they want to make an example of you. You see extremists believe that women and children are second class to men in every way and your only purpose is to be used to fulfill their evil agenda. I don't know what their agenda is concerning you little girl but I do know that now that they know you are here, your life is in serious danger," the President said to Remi and she turned to RJ Orton very upset.

"You knew about this and you didn't say anything to me because you were too busy being mad at my dad. You better hope and pray nothing bad happens to me in Egypt RJ, or my dad is going to pour out the wrath of God on you!" Remi threatened RJ and Randy Orton didn't like that one bit.

"Remi my son loves you he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, if something bad does happen to you it won't be his fault, it will be yours because of your temper. You have got to control your emotions, you're a child of God you can't let your emotions get the better of you. Stop running your mouth and listen for a change you might learn something," Randy said to Remi.

"I'm going to Harvard in a year; I think I've learned enough for people to start taking notes from me. What I need is people I can trust, not people who will put my life in danger," Remi said and Amy turned to her daughter.

"Your life is not in danger, my life is in danger. I'm the one who is going to take the hit for you Remi, if the extremists want a fight they're going to get it. I may lose my life fighting them but that's better than anything bad happening to you," Amy said to her daughter and she turned to the President. "I've fought extremists before, I appreciate your concern but I'm not afraid of them and you shouldn't be either,"

"Mrs. Amy Michaels, these men have terrorized my country for years, what's the point in trying to fight them on your own? Let me help you, I'll give you control of my army and you can strategize an attack with my full support. I don't like the idea of a woman fighting a man's battle, especially when that man is the President of Egypt," the President said.

"Nobody will know I helped you, you just give God the glory and He'll get all the credit, after all He deserves it with all the crap those extremists put Him through by their ungodly behavior," Amy said.

"How do you fight without people seeing you?" the President asked Amy.

"We fight in the spirit; our fight is not one of flesh and blood but of the spirit. You can't see it in the natural but we get the job done every time, our family also help us. Please meet LC, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, they are the ARK Angels of DX. Unlike us God has given them spiritual gifts for fighting that can be seen, they do a great job too," Amy said and the President noticed that LC was pregnant.

"You let your wife fight even though she's carrying your baby?" the President asked Cameron.

"You think I can stop her? She won't even leave Halle upstairs," Cameron replied.

"Who's Halle?" the President asked and LC raised her halberd and the President nodded. "Ah yes I have a few of these in my antique weapons chest, would you like to see it?" the President asked LC and the mother-to-be's face lit up like a firework on Independence Day.

"Would I ever!" LC replied ecstatically and Cameron and Cheyenne rolled their eyes.

"Okay I'll take you to it, everyone please make yourselves at home. My palace has fifty five rooms, each with a private bathroom and twelve kitchens. My staff will wait on you night and day and my men will keep you safe, not that you don't have Divine protection of your own in these wonderful angelic and cherubic people here. LC, come with me I have an arsenal that will make your mouth water," the President said to LC and Cameron and Cheyenne followed behind as LC skipped along with the President like she had just found the yellow brick road.

"Um did you wanna finish up with us before you go?" Melina asked the President.

"Yes. I have a gift for you in case you don't feel like walking around my huge palace," the President said to ATM.

"Oh really?" Melina said excitedly, she loved gifts. "Can I have it now?"

"Well actually Melina, you're standing on it. Behold!" the President said and two servants pointed to the carpet under Melina's feet.

"Please sit," they said to her and Melina did just that. Amy, Remi, Trish, RJ, Johnny and Romeo sat next to her and the shaggy carpet began to move.

"Wow!" the wrestlers said watching amazed as the carpet moved around like it was magic.

"It's a magic carpet!" The Miz said impressed.

"No its an automated transport device, it's really more of a robot carpet," the President replied. "It is strictly for your use only, if anyone else sits on it, nothing will happen. Come on children let's go see some antique weapons. Your wife is drooling on my arm Cameron," the President said to Cameron.

"You started it; this is like taking a kid to a candy store!" Cameron said trying to put his wife's tongue back in her mouth but it wouldn't go back in.

"Weapons, weapons!" LC sang merrily as the ARK Angels of DX and the President disappeared downstairs to the basement.

"I can't believe only ATM and the DX family get to ride the shaggy carpet. Aren't we guests in this palace, we should all get a chance to ride it," Mark Henry complained and the wrestlers argued about who should ride the carpet for awhile until Edge made his entrance, unveiled and with company in Alannah Pirelli and some Mafia goons and they weren't leaving out the back door. "Edge you got some nerve showing your Canadian ass here after what you did to Shawn's daughter in-law," Mark Henry said to Edge. "If you want to Spear somebody why don't you Spear me?"

"I've had enough damage to my brain with the latest DX prank Mark I'm not really feeling like adding more pain to my body but when I get ready you'll never see it coming. Where's Amy, I need to talk to her right now," Edge said and the wrestlers all pointed up and Edge looked up at the carpet flying over his head. "Amy get down off that carpet we need to talk,"

"Can't it wait Edge I'm kinda having fun here," Amy replied.

"That's the problem Amy you've been having too much fun now it's time to be serious, get down here now!" Edge said.

"Get this man out of here right now!" Trish said to the Shield and they headed towards Edge.

"Oh look Lany if it isn't the Hounds of Justice, aren't they the cutest boy group ever?" Edge said pinching Seth Rollins' cheek.

"Don't touch me just move," Seth replied.

"You guys don't get to tell me what to do, I don't care if you do work for DX now I'm still calling the shots, speaking of shots, let 'em have a taste of real violence," Edge said and the Mafia unloaded their weapons on the Shield causing them to fall down injured. "Heal that!" Edge called up to Melina and he ran out of the building with Alannah and her Mafia goons while ATM watched horrified at what he did to the Shield. DX saw the whole thing from a distance; they were standing on the second floor balcony looking down at the Shield, knowing that the shots they took were a message to them from a very psychotic and now very powerful Rated R Godfather. Shawn looked down at Amy sadly before he turned away and Hunter sighed before jumping over the balcony to congratulate the Shield on being the tough guys that they were by standing up to the Mafia.

"We want payback," Ambrose said.

"Let Melina heal you and we'll talk about our plan to get Edge back. It's not going to be easy but somehow we've got to convince Edge we're not the bad guys," Hunter said and Trish shook her head. She didn't laugh this time.

"Edge was right about one thing," she said to Amy. "Things are about to get serious,"

Outside the Presidential palace Stephanie, Jeff and Aurora Rose landed in front of Edge and the Mafia.

"What do you three want?" Edge asked them disdainfully.

"The same thing the President of Egypt wants – peace and you're not leaving until we get it," Stephanie said and Aurora froze the Mafia goons' guns so they couldn't shoot them and Amy, Trish and Melina came out of the palace and waved at Stephanie excitedly. It was the first time in a long time that they were happy to see the McMahon heiress and she was going to do some good for a change.

"Edge listen to me I have a proposal for you and I need you to hear me out," Stephanie said as ATM drew closer. Amy looked at Edge with pleading eyes, the same eyes he used to look into day and night when they were together years before HBK became her "friend". He suddenly began to smile and Amy took that as a good sign, Trish was less enthusiastic.

"Okay I'm listening, start talking what is it you want to say?" Edge asked Stephanie.

"I would like you to team up with your wife and daughter and form a faction called Triple A that would rival the Hardy Girls faction in TNA. You would be the mouthpiece of the group and you would rival Jeff and New York's Finest. I want you to headline the next TNA pay-per-view Lockdown so I need your decision right away because Lockdown's right around the corner. So what do you say Edge, please say yes?" Stephanie said.

"I'll do it but only if you take control back from DX, I will not work for Shawn and Hunter ever again, you take back TNA then we got a deal," Edge replied and Amy couldn't believe it.

"I can't do that Edge I stepped down as co-owner, TNA is in the hands of DX now. If you do this they will be running the show," Stephanie said and Edge shrugged indifferently.

"Then I'm not interested, so get the Hell out of my face," Edge said and the Mafia limousine pulled up and Edge, Alannah Pirelli and the Mafia goons got in and drove off to Cairo International Airport.

Stephanie turned to ATM incredulous, "I'm sorry I couldn't help guys, I really thought he was going to do for it," she said to ATM.

"I did too," Amy said. "Why is he being so impossible?"

"Because he hates DX and there's nothing that can make him work in pro wrestling as long as they're running two thirds of the business," Stephanie replied and suddenly CM Punk came running over to them with his cell phone out.

"Spoiler alert! he cried out and he showed Amy his cell-phone.

"Shane McMahon is suing DX for control of the WWE," Amy read and Stephanie covered her mouth in shock.

"I suppose you're gonna say you didn't have anything to do with this right?" CM Punk accused her.

"Punk I didn't know anything about this I haven't spoken to Shane since we left Florida," Stephanie said and she turned to Jeff and Aurora, "Guys you have got to believe me I didn't know anything about this,"

Jeff and Aurora nodded, "We believe you," Jeff said and DX came out each with their cell-phones out, they two had received a message from Shelton Benjamin telling them that Shane McMahon wanted the WWE back in the McMahon family.

"You might believe her but we don't," Hunter said and Shawn looked at Amy who looked at him, not sure what to say but to Shawn her face said it all.

"Yup, things are about to get real serious," Trish said again and she leaned on Melina for support as many people would be on the Road to Wrestlemania.


	5. Camel Clutch

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Five – Camel Clutch

The "best in the world" was able to make himself the center of attention which wasn't easy with DX in the room. After the news broke that Shane McMahon wanted the WWE back in the McMahon family all the WWE roster has CM Punk's full attention. He convinced the locker room that Stephanie and Shane were working together to take down DX and now, nobody wanted to talk about the kidnapping or the danger that the DX family was in. DX and ATM were with the ARK Angels of DX in the President's basement while the wrestlers were upstairs in the visitor's room talking about the controversial text heard around the wrestling world.

"For the last time Punk I'm not working with my brother to take down DX, I told you I was leaving the business at the end of the month and I meant it," Stephanie said.

"Sure that's exactly what a lying, conniving spoiled little rich girl would say to a loudmouth Punk like me. You're lying through your teeth Stephanie," CM Punk said.

"I am not lying!" Stephanie protested and Jeff Hardy intercepted the conversation.

"I don't think she's lying Punk, maybe Shane's doing this all by himself," Jeff Hardy said. "I'll go back to Florida and talk to him,"

"We'll all go," Stephanie said to Jeff and her daughters. "The A Twins can stay here with DX until we sort this out,"

CM Punk rolled his eyes, "Yeah right like you're not lying to your family right now. Just come clean already you scandalous slime bag, you're working with your brother to take down DX, this whole new leaf thing that you're trying to prove you're turning over isn't real," he said firmly and Ravine and Velvet agreed with him.

"Okay let me talk to Steph alone," Jeff Hardy said and Stephanie turned to her husband in shock.

"You don't believe that I'm telling the Truth?" Stephanie said. "Jeff I wouldn't lie to you, not after everything we've been through,"

"Let's just ask Trish she'll tell us who's lying and who isn't," Daniel Bryan said and AJ Lee skipped down to the President's basement with the rest of the BTW Pinups.

"I'll ask her you guys are useless at talking to Divas let alone Legendary Divas like Trish," AJ said and she disappeared downstairs while the locker room eyes Stephanie McMahon Hardy with great suspicion.

"I'm not lying to you okay? I want nothing to do with professional wrestling anymore, why would I want to work with my brother behind DX's back?" Stephanie asked them all.

"Because you're a liar!" CM Punk said and Stephanie stared at him darkly.

"You really don't like not being the center of attention do you? All this is doing is putting the focus on you instead of New York's Finest. Well in the words of the People's Champ, you need to shut your mouth and know your role jabroni!" Stephanie said to CM Punk and Velvet Sky didn't like that one bit.

"My husband's role is headlining pay-per-views and if you want him to continue making money I suggest you know your role and shut your mouth," Velvet said to Stephanie and Ravine and Punk gasped with delight at the brash attitude Velvet had taken to Stephanie McMahon. "All you've done for the last few months is make your family go through Hell and now you want us to believe that you're a good girl? I may be blond honey but I sure ain't dumb and anyone that believes that you don't have anything to do with what Shane's up to is a class A moron,"

"Are you calling me a moron?" Jeff Hardy asked Velvet Sky.

"You are if you believe Stephanie and Shane aren't working together to get back at DX," CM Punk added and Jeff Hardy got in Punk's face.

"If I wasn't so happy right now I'd knock you down a peg but I think you're right and I should hear Stephanie out, in private," Jeff Hardy said and he escorted Stephanie, Aurora and Beth to one of the rooms upstairs while the WWE, TNA and BTW locker room discussed Stephanie's innocence amongst themselves.

Meanwhile inside the President's arsenal downstairs LC and Halle were finding some new friends. Cameron was not happy to be around so many weapons as he was trying to get all of LC's attention on him. It was hard enough getting her to leave Halle for one second and now there was about to be a new addition to LC's weaponry. His name was Henry and he was a ball and chain i.e. a mace.

"Seriously?" Shawn said as LC swung the mace around like a kid in a medieval candy store.

"Seriously," LC replied swinging Henry over her head. "Oh the damage I could inflict with this,"

"Give me that, you're gonna put someone's eye out with that thing," Cameron said snatching Henry away from LC.

"Duh, that's the idea Cameron, I'm a warrior princess I'm supposed to put people's eyes out," LC said reaching for Henry.

"I thought you were a Christian? Aren't you guys supposed to be peacemakers?" one of the President's men asked the ARK Angels of DX.

"LC's more of a Hellraiser," Chyna said to the man. "She gets it from her father; Hunter's a very bad influence on all of his children,"

"Yes I am," Hunter said proudly. "Now give me Henry I'll show you how to put someone in the hospital with this thing," he said reaching for the mace.

"Give me that!" Cheyenne said taking Henry from Cameron. "Try and take Henry from me," she said to Hunter.

"No way you're hands are like steel," Hunter replied and Cheyenne turned to the President.

"We're archangels Mr. President; we make war on God's behalf. You see not everyone gets along and it's up to us to enforce the law of judgment when people step out of line. That might mean that every now and again somebody gets physically hurt i.e. Chris Jericho, Kevin Nash, the kidnappers, anyone that crosses us eventually ends up either dead or wounded. If anyone should have Henry it is LC, without us there is no peace," Cheyenne explained and ATM and DX nodded.

"If it wasn't for the ARK Angels of DX we'd be dead right about now. Do you know how many times people have tried to kill us over the last fifteen years?" Shawn said to the President.

"I'm keeping my family alive Mr. President, don't you get on my bad side. Show some respect!" LC said waving Henry at the President and he put his hands up defensively.

"Okay I'm sorry I understand, you're not normal Christians. I could do with some of you around, how many ARK Angels of DX are there?" the President asked the ARK Angels.

"Just the three of us," Cameron replied and the President wasn't impressed by that.

"That's not good, I'm gonna need a lot more of you if I'm to protect my country from the extremists. Can't you ask God to send more ARK Angels?" the President asked DX.

"You want us to have more kids? You got it, Joanie, Amy – get naked!" Hunter said to the DX wives and they both rolled their eyes and turned away from him.

"We do have some other children with Gifts from God who are close to the ARK Angels of DX but you'd have to ask their parents if you want them to help you fight the extremists here in Egypt," Amy said to the Egyptian President.

"What about you can you help us get rid of the extremists?" the President asked ATM.

"Sure," Amy, Trish and Melina said together.

"No," Shawn and Joanie said. "We have business to take care of back home with Edge and Stephanie. We need you both to come home, Melina and Johnny can stay here and help the President with the extremists,"

"No I don't want to go home, Edge is such a one-trick pony. He's still in love with me, big whoop I want to help fight the good fight here in Egypt," Amy complained.

"No Amy you need to finish this thing with Edge because if you leave it to me I'll kill him with my Righteous Indignation. If you want the man to live I suggest you don't stay here with Melina," Shawn said.

"Why does Trish have to leave?" Johnny asked Shawn.

"Because I need her to keep an eye on Randy," Shawn replied.

"Oh so this whole thing is about what's best for you," Hunter said.

"We have a multi-billion dollar company to run and I can't do it thinking about the men who are trying to make a pass at Amy," Shawn said and the President nodded.

"I think I have a solution that may be able to help you Mr. Michaels. Why don't you and your wife stay here in my palace and I will help to protect your wife from her many admirers?" the President suggested and Amy gasped.

"You want me to stay locked up in Egypt when I could be wrestling in San Antonio with the BTW Pinups and the American Hotties?" Amy said appalled.

"I need Shawn in America, he can't stay here getting the royal treatment," Hunter said.

"You can't run the business by yourself for awhile?" Shawn asked Hunter and Amy couldn't believe it.

"Shawn I'm not staying in some palace while you keep an eye on me," she protested.

"Well its either we stay here or we go back to America but I am not letting Edge and Randy get one over on me. I know Rated RKO and I don't think you're being honest if you don't think that both those guys are seriously into you. No offence Trish but my wife is so much hotter than you obviously," Shawn said to Trish and The Truth laughed.

"It depends on who you ask," Trish replied. "Most people would say that I'm hotter,"

"What do you know?" Amy replied tersely.

"I'm The Truth: Trish Orton, I know everything, that God tells me," Trish replied.

"And did God say that most people think you're hotter?" Amy asked Trish.

"I never asked Him, that's not the kind of thing I would ask the Lord our God," Trish replied. "He loves us both he doesn't care who's hotter,"

"Trish you are the most attractive woman I have ever met in my life and I'm only a month old," Hayworth Horace said.

"Thanks Hayworth," Trish said smiling and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"That just proves that you can be super smart and have no taste in the opposite sex," Shawn said and Trish hit him across the shoulder offended.

"Hayworth shouldn't you be playing chess with Damien Sandow?" Joanie asked her son.

"I was going to ask him for a match but he's too busy arguing with all the wrestlers about Stephanie and Shane McMahon," Hayworth replied.

"That's the other thing we have to deal with Shawn, you can't stay here in Egypt and leave me to deal with all of that back home," Hunter said to Shawn.

"Ask Hayworth to help you, you always said he needs to see how you run the wrestling world. Plus if I stay here with Amy you can take Trish and Melina with you and they can help you deal with the McMahons," Shawn said to Hunter but Melina and Johnny shook their heads.

"We're not going back to America either, we're staying right here with you and Amy," Johnny said.

"Why don't you guys wanna come home with us?" Hunter and Joanie asked the Hennigans.

"Because if Amy and Shawn stay here, Romeo will want to stay here too and he wants to spend as much time with Remi ask possible now that she's not talking to RJ Orton," Melina said and Trish pouted.

"You're taking advantage of my son's situation, that's pretty low Melina and Johnny," Trish said.

"Hey in love there is no friendship, Romeo wants Remi and your son screwed up, it's time for our son to make up for lost time and he can do that if we are all here in Egypt together," Melina said and Hunter put his arm around Trish.

"Sounds like you'll be coming back to America with me, maybe you can tell me how you keep your hair so good and I can pass some tips to Joanie," Hunter said and Joanie exchanged glances with Hayworth.

"When you get into Harvard I'm going to stay with you on campus," she said to her son.

"I've already had your room furnished," Hayworth said opening up the Harvard campus brochure and showing his mother. "Rebecca Michelle said she's going to be in the room next to mine. Rogan and the McMahon kids might be next door but the only way they'll get in is if they beat my score in the final exams and from what I've seen, that's not going to happen,"

"How did you see their exam scores?" Joanie asked Hayworth.

"Angelo Jericho showed them to me, he has everyone's test scores locked away in his bedroom," Hayworth replied.

"Isn't that illegal?" the President said and Trish nodded.

"Yes it is Mr. President," she said knowing that Hayworth would have a very interesting time at Harvard with Angelo Jericho in the Fall but not for the right reasons.

"Then its settled, Shawn and Amy Michaels will stay here with Melina and Johnny Hennigan and I will give you and your children the royal treatment in my palace until the extremists are completed gone from out of Egypt," the President said and AJ Lee came down into the basement with the Pinups.

"You're saying here?" AJ said to Amy appalled. "Does Randy know about this?"

"I'm sure he does he is The King's Oracle after all," Amy said.

"You're under contract to Best in the World and more importantly we have a match at the next pay-per-view you can't stay here," AJ said to Amy.

"Excuse me little lady she's my wife and she does what's best for our family not what's best for you and your career. Randy can find you another opponent, Big Red is off limits until further notice," Shawn said and Randy came down stairs with Tristen Nash, the owner of Best in the World.

"No she isn't Shawn, she's under contract which means she belongs to me until further notice," Tristen Nash said.

"Randy don't be ridiculous, Amy has to stay here and support Shawn and the ARK Angels of DX, get one of the Pinups to fill in for her Tristen," Melina said to Tristen.

"No way Mel, Big Red equals Big Ratings and I want her to headline the Pinups match with AJ and the American Hotties. If you try to keep her in Egypt Shawn, Shane and Stephanie won't be the only people suing you," Tristen Nash said and Shawn looked at Randy who shrugged.

"It's not personal Shawn, your wife is big business and this would be best for everyone, of course that wouldn't mean anything to you now would it?" Randy said to Shawn and HBK looked at his wife displeased and Amy sighed feeling like her heart was in a camel clutch right now and Randy, Edge and Shawn were all squeezing the life out of her one move at a time.


	6. The Return of the McMahons

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Six – The Return of the McMahons

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, Florida

Back in the U.S the management and locker room of TNA and the WWE headed for the McMahon family home. It was Rogan McMahon's birthday but he wasn't the McMahon that everybody was coming to see as Linda opened the door to a very angry TNA and WWE locker room.

"I don't think I have enough cake for all of you," Linda said with a smile and Jessica Simpson, Britney Spears and the Rock came over.

"Don't worry we made extra cake, we learned our lesson from the Royal Rumble pre-party," Jessica said.

"We don't want cake we want answers. Are you trying to put DX out of business?" Daniel Bryan asked Linda McMahon.

"No but I'm sure my children are, why don't you come in and ask them?" Linda said cynically and she stepped back as the WWE and TNA roster piled into her home and headed outside where Shane and Stephanie McMahon were arguing about the move Shane had made on DX while she was in Egypt.

"Hey guys thanks for coming, help yourself to some cake there's plenty to go around," Shane McMahon said to everyone.

"We don't want cake we want answers, are you trying to put DX out of business?" Daniel Bryan asked Shane McMahon.

"I'm really not allowed to say anything about that, why don't you join them Stephanie? I think we're done here," Shane said turning his back on his sister.

"Don't you turn your back on me Shane. I wanna know why you did this," Stephanie said and everyone gasped.

"So it is true you are trying to take the WWE away from DX," Mark Henry said and he pounded his fist on the table in front of Shane, "Somebody's gonna get their ass kicked and that somebody is going to be you!"

"Yeah!" the WWE roster said.

"Guys this is my son's birthday party okay I can't have this conversation with you, so grab some cake, there's plenty of food and drink and have some fun before ya'll go back to working for me and Steph," Shane said and the WWE roster was outraged and they turned to Stephanie appalled.

"I told you I told you she was in on it!" CM Punk said pointing to Stephanie. "You guys are going to be working for the McMahons again,"

"Not on my watch," Hunter said coming into the room with Joanie and Hayworth. "This is our family business now and we intended on keeping it. Stephanie you told the TNA Board members that you were stepping down and leaving the business, is Punk telling the truth, are you lying to us right now?" Hunter asked Stephanie.

"No I'm not I am leaving the business at the end of the month, I don't want to work in this business anymore," Stephanie said and Shane looked at his sister appalled.

"You can't be serious? This is our family business Stephanie, are you just going to walk away from it because DX don't want you around them anymore?" Shane asked his sister and Hunter looked at Shane bemused.

"Yo boy junior, you are the one that said that Stephanie doesn't have any business in the wrestling business. You are the one who has been trying to get her to quit way before Shawn and I did," Hunter said to Shane.

"I'm not a boy Hunter, I'm a man and I don't like being interrupted in my own home. You do that one more time and you're out of here," Shane said to Hunter.

"Fine keep trying to stop us but DX will never stop, it doesn't matter if you hire a thousand lawyers working double shifts for the next thirty years, you will never get the WWE back. It belongs to DX, now and forever," Hunter said. "Stephanie, you made the right choice. Listen to Jeff and move on with your life, don't make the same mistake your father did by getting in my way. Shane will just have to learn the hard way that DX rule the wrestling world,"

Stephanie nodded, "I know I made the right choice, I want my family to be happy and that means doing what's right for them, not what's right for you Shane," Stephanie said and Shane slapped his sister around the face.

"You're a disgrace to the McMahon family name!" he said and he kicked Stephanie in the ribs causing her to keel over and Jeff launched himself over the table in front of Shane and flung the McMahon heir around, knocking Linda and Vince's furniture to the ground, shattering vases and breaking ornaments. The fight spilled out into the back garden and nobody tried to pull them apart.

"Stephanie are you alright?" Joanie said helping the McMahon heiress to her feet. She had a big bruise all up her left side.

"Don't let Aurora see me," she said to Joanie and Hunter. "I'll go back to Egypt and see Melina, she'll ask Jesus to heal me. If Aurora finds out what happened she'll freak out and Florida will be in another state of emergency,"

"You can ask him too you know, Melina isn't the only one who can get a miracle. Miracles come through faith, all you have to do is have faith in God and He'll do the rest," Hunter said and Stephanie closed her eyes and prayed for healing in Jesus' name and Joanie and Hunter prayed in agreement with her and when she looked down at her side the bruise was gone.

"Wow Jesus still loves me after all I've done, he healed me, thank you Jesus!" Stephanie said and she praised God joyfully. "Whatever you do, don't tell Aurora what happened. I can't lose another member of my family Hunter, somehow Shane will come to his senses and realize that the WWE is better off in your hands than in ours," she said to Hunter and he nodded.

"Let's go see Linda while Jeff takes care of Shane," Hunter said and the Helmsleys escorted Stephanie to her mother who was talking to her business partners Jessica Simpson and Britney Spears over cake and tea with The Rock. When they told Linda what happened she cried.

"Vince wouldn't want you and Shane fighting, my husband loves you both and he's proud of you both. You know that he never thought of you as less than perfect Stephanie, you don't have anything to prove by getting the WWE back in the family, I'm glad you're stepping down so that your brother can step up, this business is in his blood but it's not in yours," Linda said to her daughter.

"I know that now but I didn't want to accept it at first did I? I was where Shane is right now and eventually Shane will be where I am right now," Stephanie said but Linda didn't agree with that.

"No, I don't think Shane will ever stop trying to get the WWE away from DX," Linda said. "Like I said this business is in his blood," Linda turned to Hunter, "You have got a fight on your hands, I hope you're prepared for war because you're going to get it from my son. He will not stop until the WWE is back in the family name,"

Hunter nodded, "I'm prepared," he said and Joanie looked at him.

"What are you saying Hunter? Do you want to fight Shane McMahon in court or in the ring?" she asked her husband.

"Whatever gets the most ratings," Hunter replied and Stephanie laughed.

"That's exactly what my dad would have said," she said and Jessica and Britney looked at The Rock who nodded with a smile.

"Get ready, the McMahons are about to return the WWE. Let the Helmsley-McMahon feud begin – again," Rocky said.

"I'll eat to that," Linda McMahon said and they all shared a piece of cake in anticipation of another chapter in the legacy of the DX and McMahon family book opening and little Hayworth Horace was going to have his first look at his father, not as the bonehead but as the Game.


	7. Ex-Boyfriend to the End

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Seven – Ex-Boyfriend to the End

The Presidential Palace, Egypt

While the Hardy kids headed back to the US to wrap up before spring break, Rebecca Michelle, Romeo P. Hennigan and RJ Orton stayed in Cairo with their parents who were getting settled into the President's home. The palace was almost a hundred years old and it was covered in gold. It was clear to Johnny that Melina loved it, Shawn just wanted to find a place to hang his cowboy hat and put his feet up. It was better than watching his wife pout because she couldn't go back to Florida with Hunter and Joanie. Shawn kissed her on the shoulder and her monster tattoo made a face at Shawn, it looked like Gash was mad at Shawn too.

"You still mad at me babe for saying you had to stay here with me and Remi?" Shawn asked Amy.

"Yes I am. I can't believe you think Randy and Edge would get one over on you if you left me alone with them," Amy said to Shawn. "They're still my friends Shawn,"

"And they both have crazy crushes on you, I can't trust them to do the right thing and leave you alone. Face it Amy you're just too hot to handle, I'm the only man who can handle you babe so you gotta stay by my side until this thing with Edge is dealt with," Shawn said.

"Shawn how are you going to deal with Edge if you're here?" Melina asked Shawn.

"Good point, let's go Mr. President we've got business to take care of back home!" Shawn yelled up at the second level of the palace and the President came out of his huge bedroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry I overslept, that massage from Melina was fantastic, you're a very special lady Mrs. Hennigan your hands are a pair of miracles," the President said to Melina and Johnny raised his eyebrow at the President's comment.

"Hey you're starting to sound like the Pope, don't get too used to my wife's hands Mr. President," Johnny said to the Egyptian President.

"You can relax Mr. Hennigan I am a very happily married man, my wife will be back from Saudi Arabia shortly and when she arrives from the airport we can all go out and talk about the extremists over lunch, my treat," the President replied and Melina got excited.

"Can we go shopping first? I've always wanted to go shopping in Egypt!" Melina said excitedly.

"No shopping Mel, we're here on assignment," Amy said to her sister in Christ.

"But how many times are we gonna be in Egypt? Plus you could do with some new clothes Amy, you've been wearing that white dress, red shirt combo forever and don't act like you haven't noticed Shawn," Melina said to the Michaels and HBK laughed.

"Melina I'm a guy the last thing I care about is what my wife is wearing on her body, its what's underneath her clothes that counts," Shawn said and he shared a hi-five with Johnny and the President. "By the way I was talking about her heart, not her global endowments,"

"Oh," the President and Johnny said and Shawn shook his head at them.

"Degenerates," he said thinking of Hunter.

"Still a couple of new dresses wouldn't hurt; please can we shop before we kick the extremists out of Egypt?" Melina begged Amy.

"No, we have work to do," Amy said grumpily and Shawn shook his head knowing what was really bugging his wife.

"You miss your ex-boyfriend don't you? I'm sure you would love to go shopping with Edge instead of Melina," Shawn said.

"Yes I do miss him Shawn, he needs me and not as a bedroom buddy, just as a friend," Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"I understand," Shawn said.

"So can I go to Florida and see him?" Amy said hopefully and Melina gasped at her.

"I thought you said we have work to do now you wanna hang out with Edge? What's the matter with you?" Melina asked Amy.

"She misses him Mel," Shawn explained and he turned to Amy and smiled. "Spending all this time away from Edge must be killing you right now and that is why I won't let you two share the same air until you are totally over him,"

"I'm not, I…" Amy hesitated and Shawn gave her a stern look.

"You're not over him Amy and if you spend any more time with him unsupervised, you will do what Melina and Randy did and I can't be cheated on. I'm the Heartbreak Kid, everyone that breaks my heart dies and I'll have no choice but to tell God to kill Edge if he makes a move on you and I know you don't want that," Shawn said and Amy nodded.

"No I don't want that and that's why I need to talk to him," Amy said to Shawn.

"No I'd rather you go shopping with Melina for the next week than spend one minute alone with Edge and I'm sure Angelina feels the same way. I'm so glad you're here Mel, now my wife will have someone other than her ex-boyfriend to hang around with," Shawn said to Melina.

"I don't wanna go shopping!" Amy protested.

"What would you rather do? You know what don't answer that, this is a nice palace and I don't want to ruin it with my Righteous Indignation. If you don't want to go shopping with Mel then you can hang out with the ARK Angels, Remi and me and we'll kick some extremist butt HBK style," Shawn said and Amy smiled.

"That's more like it," she said and she kissed Shawn before heading off to wake up the ARK Angels, one of which was sleeping with her weapons, much to the other ARK Angel's chagrin.

"LC move your mace I'm gonna get welts all over my back," Cameron said to LC who was sleeping with Henry her mace in one hand and Halle her halberd in the other.

"Relax Cameron they're just getting used to me, tomorrow I'll put them to sleep in their own bed," LC replied and Cameron sighed and rubbed his shoulder which was hurting him now because of Henry. Cameron thought Henry was jealous of him and was trying to force a wedge between him and LC but when Cameron tried to take Henry away from LC he burned his hand because LC was the only one who could handle Henry and Halle. Cameron couldn't wait until their first child was born, then he'd have an excuse to lock Henry and Halle away for awhile.

"Get used to her now Henry because in seven months the only time LC will have will be for me and our baby," Cameron said and LC furrowed her brow.

"Cameron who are you talking to?" she asked him and Cameron pretended to sleep so LC wouldn't get an answer.

"Ow!" Cameron cried out as LC's mace hit him on the ear.

"I said who are you talking to?" LC said and Cameron jumped out of bed and knocked on his sister Cheyenne's bedroom door which was opposite theirs.

"What?" Cheyenne said coming to the door with her eyes closed, she was still sleeping.

"LC hit me with her mace, go tell her off," Cameron said to his sister and Cheyenne charged into LC and Cameron's room and confiscated Henry much to LC's chagrin. Apparently Cheyenne could take LC's weapons away from her and Cameron smiled brightly when he saw the look on LC's face after Cheyenne took Henry away.

"Give me back my mace!" LC said to Cheyenne.

"Come and get him," Cheyenne said.

"I can't you're too strong," LC replied. "Come on Cheyenne Halle and Henry can't be separated they have to get used to each other,"

"Are you insane? They're not alive LC they're made of wood and metal, the only person you need to get used to is me. We're newlyweds!" Cameron said and LC marched back into her bedroom. "Thanks Chey," Cameron said to his sister. "I don't think LC wants me to sleep with her right now,"

"Well can you blame her? One minute she's a virgin, the next minute she's carrying your baby. If you ask me this baby has kind of taken her by surprise," Cheyenne said.

"The baby is a blessing and LC needs to grow up, she's going to be a mom soon," Cameron said and Cheyenne laughed.

"You do know who her father is don't you?" Cheyenne replied and Cameron sighed. "Those Helmsley genes run deep, why do you think Hayworth has been trying to put himself up for adoption since he found out Hunter was his father?"

"But I'm a Michaels I'm smart, I'm not a bonehead like he is," Cameron said.

"You're also a Heartbreak Kid and in typical Michaels' fashion, you are likely to always want to have to final say on everything," Cheyenne said. "I would say talk to dad but he's our dad, you should talk to Amy instead,"

"Good because here she comes now," Cameron said as Amy came over to them.

"Its time to go kick some extremist butt guys, get dressed, get LC and let's go!" she said to the ARK Angels of DX.

"Why don't you get LC? If I say anything else to her she could throw Halle at me," Cameron said and Amy sighed.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting already?" she said to Cameron.

"She's sleeping with her weapons!" Cameron said.

"Well that's probably because she's mad at you for getting her pregnant. You made her a mommy overnight Cameron, you're such a Michaels!" Amy said.

"Which is why you should talk to her, let her know how awesome it is to be the wife of a Heartbreak Kid," Cameron said.

"Is that an order or do I actually get a say in this?" Amy said and Cameron picked up on the resentment in her voice.

"Are you and dad having problems or something?" he asked Amy.

"No your dad is right I'm the one with the problem, apparently I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend," Amy said sarcastically.

"Which one?" Cheyenne said and Amy went for her.

"Ow!" Amy said as Cheyenne tapped her on the shoulder with Henry. "Those spikes hurt!"

"Hey nobody uses my mace except for me!" LC said coming out of her bedroom and Cameron took Henry from his sister and gave it back to LC.

"There you go sweetheart, enjoy your new found weapon of choice," Cameron said to her sweetly.

"He's not for me, he's for Halle. I want her to have what we have, they are a match made in Heaven, just like we are," LC said and she kissed Cameron passionately and she dropped Henry seconds later as Cameron wrapped her in his arms lovingly. Seeing them kiss made Amy realize that Shawn was her Henry and she was his Halle and if Edge got in-between them, the Rated R Godfather would have ruined what God had put together and she wasn't going to let that happen. Going shopping with Mel suddenly didn't seem so bad after all, as the Miraculous One had been there and done that and she knew how to resist the Viper's kiss.


	8. Extreme Measures

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of violence and is not suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Eight – Extreme Measures

Cairo, Egypt

The sun was blazing over Cairo this morning and it was good because now Amy, Melina, Shawn and the ARK Angels of DX could see their adversaries coming. The President had announced that extremists were very determined to avenge their fallen soldiers killed by ATM in the President's palace and the angelic duo couldn't be happier; they wanted to be found.

"They know what you look like, they're looking for women with their heads uncovered," the President of Egypt said to Amy and Melina who along with LC and Cheyenne were bare-headed.

"That would be us," Melina said, she wasn't even a little bit scared, it didn't even bother her that Johnny wasn't with her; he had opted to stay back at the palace with their son Romeo, RJ Orton and Rebecca Michelle Michaels. LC had her weapons of choice Halle the halberd and Henry the mace, Cameron had his wisdom and Cheyenne, well she had her Phenomenal Strength and she was ready to use it on the extremists today.

"My God it is going to be a victorious morning in Cairo and finally the people will be able to live in peace," Shawn said and he turned to face everyone. "Let's make this happen quickly, I don't want this to be a long drawn out thing that gets us on the news,"

"If Trish were here she would tell us exactly how long this would take," Amy said and Melina's pocket started to vibrate, it was her cell-phone and she had gotten a message from Trish.

"Trish says it will be over in ten minutes," she said to Amy, Shawn and the ARK Angels and they all looked at their watches.

"Good then we'll be back at the palace before dinner and you two can go shopping," Shawn said to Amy and Melina.

"Yay!" Melina said celebrating while Amy pouted.

"I don't want to go shopping!" Amy protested.

"I told you I want you to spend more time with Melina, plus I'm getting kinda tired of seeing you in the same red shirt and white dress combo every week, your wardrobe needs a serious update baby doll," Shawn said to his wife and Amy looked Shawn up and down. He was wearing a brand new cowboy hat – in Egypt of all places. His white linen shirt was freshly pressed and his blue jeans were brand new as-well. Shawn always looked top draw which didn't help her at all considering she was about as fashion conscious as a part-time thrift store clerk.

"Fine I'll shop 'til I drop and when I come back you aren't going to be looking better than me anymore," Amy said to HBK and Shawn smiled.

"That's okay Amy as long as you don't look like you normally do," Shawn said and LC and Cameron laughed while Cheyenne shook her head unimpressed with her dad's comments.

"Its what's inside that counts dad, not everybody stands in front of the mirror combing their beard for half an hour," Cheyenne said and the President of Egypt looked at Cheyenne bemused.

"A man's beard is his burden, it must be well groomed young lady and it takes time to make it look like something you wouldn't want to shoot with a rifle," the President said patting his thick black beard and Cheyenne scratched her head.

"No wonder you two get along, you obviously like fur on your faces," Cheyenne said.

"I hate that beard Shawn," Amy said to her husband and he patted his golden beard proudly.

"Well hate's a pretty strong word Amy, I wouldn't say I hate your clothes but I strongly dislike them," Shawn said and Amy huffed.

"Well let's make a deal Shawn; if I handle these extremists in less than ten minutes, you shave your beard. If we go over ten minutes, I change my wardrobe. Do you have a deal?" Amy said to Shawn.

"No, Trish already said how long the battle is going to take so that stipulation doesn't work. How about this instead, if you never speak to Edge ever again and I'll shave my beard but if you continue to think he's just your friend and nothing more I buy all your clothes for the rest of the year. Do we have a deal?" Shawn asked Amy and she thought about it.

"That's a tough one, I'll get back to you," Amy said and Shawn was about to ask her why she couldn't agree to the deal right now when a loud bang shook the city center where they were all gathered. Several jeeps rolled up on them and the President rang the alarm signaling that the extremists had arrived and for everyone to get to the bomb shelters.

"They are here, please do what God has sent you here to do," he said to Shawn, AM and the ARK Angels of DX.

"Don't worry Mr. President, this will be over in exactly ten minutes," Cameron said and the President went to calm down the Egyptian people who were screaming and running away in fear at the arrival of the most feared extremist group in Egypt.

"Fear not for I am with thee," Shawn said quoting Isaiah 41:10. "The God we serve is a God of justice and He will not see his people cower in fear of evil. Today marks the end of your fear, be strong and of good courage for the Lord is good and He is greatly to be praised!"

"Halleluiah!" the ARK Angels of DX cried out and the President threw something large and shiny to LC.

"What's this?" she asked him as he settled his people down.

"It's a shield to protect you and your baby," the President said to LC and Cameron frowned.

"What do you think I'm for?" Cameron said to the President and LC rolled her eyes.

"Oh Cameron don't be so defensive, he's just looking out for me. Here you hold Hannah," LC said giving her husband the shield.

"Who's Hannah? You named the shield already?!" Cameron asked his wife.

"Well she's part of the family now so don't drop her," LC said to Cameron who looked at the massive golden disc and held it up as the extremists started to shoot at them.

"Wow nothing gets through my shield, nice work Hannah," LC said to her brand new weapon. "The President of Egypt is so coming to my baby shower in the Fall,"

The extremists were baffled at the ARK Angels of DX and turned their focus to Amy, Melina and Shawn who didn't seem as invincible. They didn't know how wrong they were, as one of the men reached for Amy, Shawn touched his arm and it disintegrated into dust. The extremist cried out in fear wondering what happened to his arm.

"If you repent you'll get it back in heaven," Shawn said to the extremist but the man wasn't interested.

"I'd much rather go to Hell then listen to you stupid American man and his whore of an American woman," the extremist replied and Melina shook her head at the offensive words.

"Wow you are so dead," she said to the man and seconds later that's exactly what the man was as Shawn judged him with Righteous Indignation. When the extremists saw what happened to the man they looked at each other in confusion.

"What kind of a man is this that he burns up our men in one move?" they asked themselves.

"Maybe he is a magician, or a sorcerer," one of the men said and Shawn laughed.

"I'm a Christian and the God I serve doesn't believe in killing women for not wearing a scarf over their heads or talking in public," Shawn replied.

"Oh well the god we serve does," the extremist replied and he shot at Melina and Amy while the other men shot at LC and Cheyenne. When their attack fumbled Shawn shook his head looking over at his wife who shrugged.

"Okay this what I propose, you all lay down your guns and repent for trying to kill my family in the name of your god and then you go and make a donation to the women's shelter downtown, since you're the reason most of them are in the shelter to begin with," Shawn said and the extremists continued to attack Melina, Amy, LC and Cheyenne who just laughed at their feeble attempts to destroy them. The extremists thought they were ordinary women, they had no idea just how wrong they were but they were about to find out in about five minutes.

"Can I punish them daddy?" Cheyenne said to her father, she wanted to run through them like a human bowling ball with her Phenomenal Strength.

As Cameron covered Amy and Melina with his shield LC waved Henry over her head causing the extremists to target her.

"Back up!" Cameron said standing in front of his wife and LC hit him on the shoulder with Henry. "Ow!"

"I don't need you to protect me Cameron, I have Henry and Halle. Use Hannah to protect yourself," LC said to Cameron.

"But I don't need a weapon to protect me, God told me to protect you and you won't let me," Cameron said and LC dropped Henry and Halle and smiled at her husband.

"Okay Amazing Cameron protect me," she said and Cameron stood in front of her as the extremists tried to grab her but they couldn't get through to her because Cameron was protecting her from them.

"Nice work Cameron I like the way you're protecting LC," Shawn said to his son and one of the extremists picked up Halle. "Uh-oh, big mistake pal!" Shawn said to the extremists.

"You just picked up a weapon of judgment, that means that God is going to judge you right where you stand," LC said to the extremist from behind Cameron and before the extremist could drop the weapon he died on his feet. Wondering what just happened other extremists picked up Halle wondering what happened to their comrade, only to have the exact same thing happen to them. They also picked up Henry and the same thing happened again, God judged them right where they stood and they died on their feet. Minutes later ninety nine percent of the extremists were dead and only one man remained breathing.

"What kind of a god is this that can wipe out a whole infantry while they are still standing? Is this the god that you serve?" the man asked Shawn and Cameron.

"No, this is the god that you serve. The god you serve is merciless and cruel and doesn't believe in second chances and it was that god that killed you, not our God. Our God is a God of love, grace and mercy and if you would worship our God you would love people the way He does. He loves us so much that He gave His only Begotten Son to die for us on the Cross at Calvary; this is the God we serve. Why don't you serve Him too by giving your life to Him right now?" Shawn said to the extremist.

"If I serve your God, I will lose my life. My family will kill me and my family, your God cannot protect me from death!" the extremist replied.

"Our God can do anything including give you everlasting life so that even after your body dies, your soul shall live forever in heaven. That's the God we serve," Cameron replied and the extremist began to cry and he fell to his needs and cried out to the God that Shawn and Cameron served and asked Him for forgiveness. He stopped to ask a question and he looked up at Shawn and Cameron for the answer.

"This god that you serve, what is his name? I need to know his name so I can ask him for forgiveness," the extremist asked them.

"His name is Jesus," Shawn replied and the extremist cried out for Jesus to forgive him which he did and the man wept for all that he had done, for the lives he had taken and for the women he had raped and tortured and for serving another god besides the Lord Jesus Christ. After he had done crying Shawn and Cameron led him in the Prayer of Repentance and told him how to be a disciple for Christ. As the bodies of the judged extremists blew away like dust in the wind the converted extremist stood upright feeling like a whole new person and Shawn, AM and the ARK Angels of DX couldn't have been happier.

"I think that was the best ten minutes of my life," the President said to them. "You guys are truly children of God and I would like to make you ambassadors of Egypt and celebrate you as peacemakers before you go back to your country,"

"Maybe after my wife gets a new wardrobe I don't think she should be getting any awards looking the way she does right now," Shawn said and Amy stuck her tongue out at him.

"He's just kidding Amy," Melina said putting her arms around her sister in Christ.

"No I'm not," Shawn replied. "So what's it gonna be, are you going to stop talking to Edge or are you going to go shopping with Mel?"

"Edge?" the converted extremist said. "The Rated R Godfather is your friend?" he said to Amy and Shawn looked at her anticipating her response.

"I don't know," she replied meekly.

"Edge is my boss, he organized today's attack. He told me to kill all of you, that's why I asked if he is your friend because I was going to say you need some new friends. He doesn't like you at all," the converted extremist said and Shawn looked at the former extremist horrified and Amy was so mad her hair flared up in hot red locks of Righteous Indignation.

"I can answer your question now Shawn, go get your razor and shave that beard off 'cause I don't have anything but last words for Edge. From this moment on I will never speak to the Rated R Godfather again!" Amy said and Shawn nodded giving Amy a hug as tears of fury and pain burned down her cheeks as the disappointment over Edge flooded down her face and over Shawn's strong and always supportive shoulder. "You're the only man I need, you and Jesus Christ,"

The newly converted extremist smiled as the Anointed Couple embraced knowing that ten minutes ago he would have decapitated a woman for speaking out loud to her husband in public and for not wearing a headscarf. LC picked up Halle and Henry and handed them to the former extremist. He held the weapons tentatively at first and nothing happened.

"You're not under God's judgment anymore, welcome to the Body of Christ and the first thing we're going to get you is a Bible," LC said to him and they all headed back to the President's Palace with people cheering them and thanking them for freeing them from the extremists.

"To God be the glory people!" Cheyenne cried out and the women watching wondered who were these women that could walk the streets of Cairo so freely and they removed their headscarves one-by-one and followed them. When they arrived back at the palace Shawn preached to them about Jesus while Amy and Melina argued about Amy's wardrobe. Deciding to ask Johnny for his opinion AM went inside to find Johnny, Romeo, RJ and Remi. What they found instead was a man crying and two boys consoling each other and there was one girl missing.

"Where's Remi?" Amy asked them and Melina got another text from Trish but this one was blank.

"I got a blank text from Trish, what does that mean?" Melina asked Amy but the Anointed one could only think of her daughter right now. Suddenly she got a text from Randy Orton telling her to go outside and get Shawn and then run to the top of the palace because Remi was in trouble. Amy followed Randy's instruction and Shawn and Amy ran up to the top of the palace and saw Remi being hung from a noose. They cried out for the men executing her to stop but they wouldn't listen.

"REMI!" Shawn and Amy cried out and they watched as their little girl was hung from the palace in front of the entire city watching below. As Remi's little body swung in the sky women screamed and ran back home, grabbed their headscarves and never said another word, much to the extremists delight. Remi had been martyred as an example of what could happen to any women in Egypt if they followed after ATM and the ARK Angels of DX. Shawn and Amy grabbed their daughter and wept in grief. They turned to her executors with the fire of Righteous Indignation burning in their eyes.

"Amy Shawn wait!" Melina cried out to them and she ran in-between them while Johnny, Romeo, RJ and the ARK Angels of DX came up to the top of the palace with her and the President.

"My people are terrified now they want the extremists to come back you have to do something to assure them that the God you serve is a God of love and not fear!" the President said to them all desperately.

Cheyenne cried out over the banister of the palace her Phenomenal voice reached those on their way home and the women that were already inside their houses. "The God we serve is a God of miracles, behold the girl you thought was dead is now alive!" Cheyenne cried out and all the people came back to the palace and looked up at Shawn and Amy who were still weeping over their daughter's execution.

"Come over here Romeo," Melina said to her son and Romeo stepped up onto the palace wall in front of everybody. "Pray for Jesus to resurrect Remi,"

Romeo nodded while RJ looked on anxiously; he felt guilty for not giving Remi the heads up that would have saved her life. Romeo was to be highly favored for his faithful obedience as he demonstrated the miraculous power of Jesus Christ for all of Cairo to see.

"Rebecca Michelle, arise in Jesus' name!" Romeo said in faith and seconds later breath came back into Remi's body, her swollen neck was restored to its original state and Amy and Shawn hugged her rejoicing along with the President, Johnny, Romeo, RJ and the ARK Angels of DX.

Rebecca turned to the people watching from below and waved at them, her beautiful red hair was shining in the sunlight and her parents surrounded her like the proud mother and father that they were. The sight of Remi encouraged the young women of Cairo that not even death could stop the God that these people served and knowing that they had nothing to be afraid of they flew out of their houses and ran into the streets, waving their scarves in celebration of their freedom and people broke out into songs of praise, clapping their hands together and banging tambourines and jumping up and down in joy. When the President saw his people rejoicing he knew that his job was done and he turned to his American guests and smiled at them deeply.

"I pray that God will make you a part of my life and the lives of the Egyptian people forever. While I understand that Amy and Shawn must go back to America to finish your business with the Rated R Godfather and the McMahon family, you Melina have no reason to return to America and so I would like to offer you and your husband an invitation to stay in Egypt permanently," the President said to the Hennigan family.

Melina, Johnny and Romeo discussed it amongst each other. "Well our home is in Los Angeles but we are about to lose it to DX now that they've come over from the East Coast. I could live out here," Johnny said.

"Hey are you saying you don't wanna be in L.A because we're there now?" Shawn said offended.

"He's just kidding Shawn, L.A is our home and it always will be even if you and Hunter mess it up with your crazy DX antics," Melina said.

"Plus Remi will be there too and that's all the reason I need to go back home," Romeo said and Remi hugged him lovingly while RJ looked on jealously.

"Well Remi won't be in L.A for long she's going to Harvard next year," Shawn reminded Romeo.

"All those boys fighting over me, Harvard's going to be fun," Remi said.

"Okay so Remi's future East Coast college education aside there's too much for us in L.A for us to leave it behind," Johnny said to the President of Egypt.

"I can see that you have a lot to go home to but I can't afford to lose the God that you brought here with your Miraculous demonstrations and total destruction of our enemies. I can't do that as a President but I believe you can, as King and Queen of Egypt. So by the power vested in me as President of Egypt I would like to make you our own Royal Family," the President said to Melina and Johnny.

"Take that Prince William and Kate Middleton," Amy said to Shawn and Remi. "We've got our own Royal Family now, that is if you guys accept the offer,"

"King and Queen of Egypt?!" Melina and Johnny said at the same time.

"Yes you would be King and Queen of Egypt and I would report to you as President. Do you accept my offer?" the President asked the Hennigans.

"Let's answer that question in wrestling language," Johnny said and he took his wife's hand and raised it in the air and cried out "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee style.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Romeo replied, also in Daniel Bryan style.

"What's wrong Romeo; don't you want us to be a Royal Family?" Melina asked her son.

"Of course I do mom, I want to be Prince Romeo but I won't leave L.A until I receive Remi's hand in marriage," Romeo said and he turned to Remi who looked at him blushing as he took her hand in his. "Remi, I want us to have a betrothal agreement, just like LC and Cameron had when they were kids. That way when we're older we can get married too. What do you say Remi, do you want to be the Princess of Egypt?"

Remi looked at her parents who looked over at RJ who suddenly felt like the bastard son that nobody wanted, not even the girl with the Big Red hair that he let down wanted anything to do with him. Or so he thought…


	9. Boys in the Wood

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Nine – Boys in the Wood

Cameron, NC

The inside of Stephanie and Jeff's home smelt like flowers. Now that she was leaving the business for good Stephanie's attention was on her family and her first act as dedicated and loving mother of four was to make their home lovely again. Maria Batista and Carla McCool were coming over from L.A to help her with the home re- decoration. By the time the women of style were done the Hardy family was going to be so impressed they'd never want to leave. That was a good thing as after Jeff's fight with Shane McMahon over in Fort. Lauderdale the likelihood of the Hardy family going back to the McMahon home was slim to none. Linda was fine with Jeff and Stephanie coming over with the children but even she didn't want to stay in Fort. Lauderdale with her son while he was trying to get the WWE back from DX. Suddenly Shane O'Mac was the only man people were talking about and that was an itch Hunter and Shawn had to scratch. The first step was to talk to Shane business-to-business and try to negotiate some sort of agreement that made Shane a part of the WWE without giving him complete control of it. Linda recommended that Hunter and Shawn have that conversation with Shane immediately, that was not likely however since the announcement that Melina and Johnny were about to become King and Queen of Egypt. Soon the whole world would be talking about them and Shane would make sure the spotlight was back on in no time.

Stephanie loaded the dishwasher, wiped her hands off with a dishcloth and answered the door. She was expecting Maria and Carla, instead she got her lousy brother. "What are you doing here Shane?" she said irritated at the sight of her brother who had brought Shelton Benjamin and MVP with him.

"I'm here to apologize to you for kicking you, that was low and I'm sorry," Shane said and he gave Stephanie a bouquet of flowers which Stephanie took and viciously beat him over the head with. "Ow Steph, I said I was sorry quit hitting me!"

"You are one hundred percent pathetic Shane McMahon, how dare you try to placate me with flowers after what you did to me!" Stephanie said and she threw the loose thorny stems at her brother and went to slam the door in his face but he held it open.

"Wait I have to ask you something and then if you don't want to speak to me ever again I'll understand," Shane said.

"What?" Stephanie snapped.

"What are you going to do with your life now that you're not in the wrestling business anymore?" Shane asked Stephanie.

"Not that it's any of your business but Jeff has a proposal for me. It's got nothing to do with wrestling, are you through interrogating me you ungrateful bastard?" Stephanie snapped at her brother.

"How am I ungrateful? You're the one who's turning your back on our family business, if anyone's ungrateful Stephanie it's you not me," Shane said and Stephanie looked up at Shelton and MVP.

"I suppose he's paying you to stand there and look pretty," she said to Shelton and Montell.

"Look Stephanie we want peace as much as you and DX do, we're hoping that DX and Shane will come to some agreement so that we don't have to take sides," Shelton said.

"Here's a little advice for you Gold Standard, choose DX. My brother will make sure the only one that benefits from all of this is him, not you or your families," Stephanie said. "How are the boys?" she asked referring to Isaiah Benjamin and Gallant Demetrius Porter.

"They're fine they're on their way to college just like your kids next year," Montell said. "You know my son kinda has a crush on your daughter Elizabeth,"

"Your son's a total buff hottie and my daughter would be crazy not to want to be alone with him for awhile, of course that will be highly unlikely with her father flying around," Stephanie said and Shane cleared his throat with boredom of the conversation. If he was the topic being discussed he wasn't interested.

"Okay this has been fun but I'd rather hang myself then listen to this conversation for one minute longer so I'm leaving, you guys can stay here and talk puppy love with my sister. I'm going to Egypt to see DX," Shane said and Stephanie gasped.

"You're going to Egypt? Why can't you wait until DX return? Egypt isn't the place to start a wrestling war Shane," Stephanie chastised her brother.

"Shut up Stephanie, your opinion no longer matters, you're out of the business and I'm running things now, or at least I will be when DX no longer control two thirds of the wrestling business," Shane said. "I'll see you guys in Florida," Shane said to Shelton and Montell.

"Running things into the ground you mean," Stephanie said and she waved Shelton and Montell inside. "Come inside fellas, I've got friends coming over and I want to forget Shane was even here so that he doesn't spoil the evening I've got planned,"

"Aren't you going to Egypt to congratulate Melina and Johnny on being the new King and Queen of Egypt?" Shelton asked Stephanie coming into her home and Montell noticed all the freshly cut flowers and the beautiful sweet smell running though the entire house.

"Now that Shane's going to Egypt that's a place I do not want to be," Stephanie said. "I just hope DX kick his ungrateful ass right there in front of the new Royal Family,"

"Why would you want to miss that?" Montell asked Stephanie.

"Wait, I thought you guys were on Shane's side? Don't you want Shane to get the WWE back?" Stephanie asked the former WWE Superstars.

"We're hoping to get back in the WWE someday, it doesn't matter who we work for. We're businessmen and we've worked for Shane in Japan for the last few years without any problems and we've made a lot of money with him. DX aren't going to fall over themselves to get us in the spotlight, its been awhile since we've been in the WWE ring," Shelton said.

"But it would be nice to work with some of the new talent, you know like the Shield and Rhode Scholars," Montell said. "Why don't you come to Egypt with us and the boys? I know Gallant would love to fly with the Hardy family,"

Stephanie smiled, "I'd love to fly with you too. If you guys can make it through a whole day of girl talk I'll come with you to Egypt, if you can't you're on your own," Stephanie said.

"Girl talk?" Shelton and Montell said at the same-time and Maria and Carla appeared behind them coming into the house just after Shane left.

"Hey Steph are you okay?" We saw Shane leave, did he upset you?" Maria asked Stephanie while Carla waved at Shelton and Montell. "Hey fellas," Maria said to them.

"Hey Maria, we're keeping Stephanie company for awhile," Shelton said to Mrs. Batista.

"Aren't you two sweet," Carla McCool said smiling brightly.

"So are you going to hang around with us and have a little girl talk?" Stephanie asked the two men again.

"Nah," Shelton and Montell said at the same-time. "You girls knock yourselves out we're gonna find our people,"

"Dave, Ric and Cena are with Jeff if they're the people you mean. They're having some kind of New York's Finest meeting in New York City. I don't know much about it now that I'm out of the loop but I do know that it has something to do with TNA's new faction Triple A," Stephanie said.

"Maybe we'll stay with you then," Montell said sitting down and Shelton joined him.

"How come you don't wanna hang with New York's Finest?" Maria asked them.

"Its not New York's Finest, its that new faction with Edge and his family. After what he did to LC Michaels he'll be lucky if he makes it to his next birthday," Shelton Benjamin said and Stephanie, Maria and Carla nodded.

"Edge is a marked man and I don't want nuthin to do with him in wrestling or outside of it," Montell said.

"That makes two of us," Stephanie said pouring Shelton and Montell some sweet iced tea while Maria and Carla handed them fashion swatches for the next edition of MyHair featuring the Funkadactyls and the Bella Twins.

"Wow suddenly girl talk isn't looking so bad," Shelton said admiring the WWE Divas' photos. "If we come back under WWE maybe we can get our wives on the next cover of MyHair magazine,"

"Sounds like a plan, Krystal and Gail are just as attractive as these four Divas," Montell said.

"Not to mention your kids, I'd love to do a family spread with the Benjamins and the Porters, it would be a great spread for the summer," Maria said and Carla nodded passionately and Stephanie sighed; the mention of the word family split her down the middle as once again the McMahon family was at odds with the DX family but at least she still had her own family and that family was the most important thing in her life right now. "Screw you Shane, this will be the best year DX ever had," she declared and Shelton, Montell, Maria and Carla all toasted with her to that.


	10. The Rocky Road

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Eleven – The Rocky Road

Cairo, Egypt

Trish and Randy Orton arrived from America along with Hunter and the rest of the Helmsley clan. Now that the extremists terrorizing Cairo were gone all that was left for the President of Egypt to do was officially crown Melina and Johnny Henngian as the new King and Queen of Egypt. You'd think on such a momentous occasion everyone would be celebrating and certainly the ARK Angels of DX were very happy for the new Royal Couple, the other members of the angelic family however were not happy at all and two of those individuals were expressing their emotions very loudly in the Presidential palace right now…

"I can't believe you rejected my son, after he saved your life! What kind of girl does that? Oh wait don't answer that question, a Heartbreak kid would. You're just like your father Remi, all you do is go around collecting hearts and now you've taken my son's heart and crushed it in your tiny yet pretty little hands!" John Morrison said furiously.

Remi had decided not to agree to marry Romeo Perez Henngian in the future and so Romeo was very upset and that's putting it lightly. RJ Orton on the other hand was ecstatic because Remi didn't close the door on him and now Trish and Randy were having to deal with the fallout along with Shawn and Amy. Remi was perfectly calm about the whole thing; while ATM were inside bickering the people of Cairo were outside rejoicing because Jesus Christ had set them free from tyranny and oppression. It was a beautiful day and Remi wasn't about to let her family and friends spoil it, so she stared out over the balcony into the big blue sky and thought of the A Twins. If things went well this summer, next year she'd be at Harvard with Angelo Jericho and Hayworth Horace Helmsley. The genius boy child was only 8 weeks old and already he was the smartest member of the Helmsley household, the dumbest member was just about to make his presence felt.

Hunter walked in on the soon-to-be crowned King and Queen of Egypt arguing with the Anointed Couple and the Truth Tellers. He instantly dodged them and went to find LC who was outside in the huge Presidential garden teaching some women how to use weapons. The sight of his eldest daughter waving a halberd around like it was a toy brought a smile to his face.

"I always knew Aurora would have a good role model for a sister," Hunter said to Cameron who wasn't watching LC, his thoughts were on what happened between Remi and Romeo last night after his sister rejected his betrothal proposal.

"Dad is mad at the Hennigans for forcing Remi to be with Romeo instead of RJ and the Hennigans are mad at Remi for choosing RJ over their son. What is it with my family? We keep on breaking people's hearts," Cameron said to Hunter and the Cerebral Assman looked at his son-in-law cautiously.

"Is that a hint that you and LC are having problems? Is there somebody else you'd rather be with? Are you cheating on her Cameron, tell me right now if you are so I can get her to cut your head off and hang it from a pike!" Hunter said to Cameron and the Amazing One looked at Hunter like he was crazy.

"And I thought you'd lighten the mood around here, nice talking to you Hunter. Why don't you go and stand next to my sister instead?" Cameron said walking away from Hunter to find Remi and make sure she was still in a good mood.

"You better run you lousy Heartbreak Punk!" Hunter said and LC hit her father on the shoulder with Henry. "Ow, man that thing is sharp!" Hunter complained holding his now sore shoulder in pain.

"Why are you upsetting my husband?" LC asked her father.

"Because he's Shawn little boy, what did you think I was going to go easy on him because he got you pregnant? As long as he's a Michaels, he's my bitch," Hunter said and LC hit Hunter on the other shoulder with Harry. "Ow quit hitting me!"

"Well then stop talking smack about my husband, did you fly all the way from home to aggravate me or do you actually have a good reason for being here?" LC said and Hunter nodded.

"Why can't it be both? Now that I've gotten the first thing out of the way I can tell you the second thing which is that our move to L.A just got easier; with Melina and Johnny moving to Egypt we can have their house!" Hunter said excitedly and LC looked at him disgusted.

"Dad that is pathetic. You own two thirds of the wrestling business you can buy your own house! Plus Aunt Melina and Uncle Johnny aren't "moving to Egypt" they're being crowned King and Queen of Egypt, that's not the same as moving home," LC said.

"So they get to wear a crown and a sash, I do too I have one at home, ain't nobody trying a make a big deal out of it though," Hunter said and LC shook her head at her father's idiocy.

"Okay wearing a plastic crown and a sash that says 'King of Kings' does not make you royalty dad. Aunt Melina and Uncle Johnny will rule this country, you don't even rule the whole wrestling industry so technically that doesn't make you even close to a king," LC said.

"I'm still better than Shawn at everything I do," Hunter said and LC furrowed her brow at her father's random phrase.

"So you're stealing lines from Chris Jericho now? Dad seriously you need some new catchphrases," LC said and the women came over to her with Cheyenne.

"Hey Uncle Hunter, she also needs some new clothes to hide that baby bump," Cheyenne said and LC observed herself.

"I don't have a baby bump you can't even tell I'm pregnant," LC said and Hunter laughed.

"Are you kidding me? You're already glowing and you're getting a second chin," Hunter said.

"No I just ate too much candy," LC said touching her face. "Not as much as Shawn though,"

"That figures, he probably stuffed his face like the unwashed hog that he is," Hunter said and he pulled a cheeseburger out of nowhere.

"Um dad where did you get that cheeseburger?" LC asked her father.

"I always keep an extra one in my back pocket," Hunter replied and LC and Cheyenne exchanged glances thinking the same thing.

"Hayworth was right, too much time with you is bad for the brain. I'm going to turn this way now, hopefully you'll be gone by the time I look back," LC said to her father and she went back to teaching the women how to fight with weapons.

"By the way I just farted so you should leave too," Hunter said to Cheyenne.

"No its okay I've learned to survive; after so many years at the Sandbox I'm kind of immune to your farts now. I sure hope Garrett gets used to them," Cheyenne said and Hunter nodded.

"He's going to have to if he's going to get along with the DX family. Where is he anyway I haven't seen him since Shane's big announcement," Hunter said.

"He's still in Texas. I have a feeling he's not sure what side to be on during this whole war with Shane O'Mac over the WWE," Cheyenne said. "I think he wants to stay with his father and uncle and Kelly Kelly in Orlando but I also think he'd much rather be with me and my father in the WWE,"

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" Hunter asked Cheyenne.

"Yeah convince him to do what's right for his future, even if it means being in Florida and not L.A," Cheyenne said and Hunter frowned at her.

"Wouldn't that be a big strain on your marriage? He'd be miles away from you if he stayed with TNA," Hunter said. "That's not a good situation for newlyweds to be in, look at Maria and Dave Batista, Maria moved all the way to L.A to find love and now they're moving to Orlando to be together in one place for New York's Finest. Long distance relationships don't work Cheyenne,"

Cheyenne nodded, "Still, I don't want Garrett to make his decision based on our relationship. He's got a bright future and that's what matters the most," Cheyenne said.

"No it's not you are what matters the most Cheyenne and if you keep saying that it's not I'm going to tell your father about this," Hunter said to Cheyenne.

"There's only one daddy's girl showing up on my father's radar right now and it isn't me so knock yourself out, try to get him to listen to anything that doesn't involve Rebecca Michelle, her many admirers and her first year at Harvard," Cheyenne said and Hunter frowned, Cheyenne felt snubbed by all the attention Remi was getting and Shawn seemed to not be aware of this. So after hugging each ARK Angel of DX and taking a moment to flirt with the women LC was teaching to fight, Hunter went back inside the Presidential palace to find Shawn and talk to him. Well he didn't talk to him so much as punch him in the side of the head and yell at him for neglecting his eldest daughter, after which Amy and Shawn tore into Randy and Trish for not warning them about what Hunter just did.

"I'm sorry but seeing Shawn get blindsided is one of the few pleasures I have left in my life," Randy Orton said.

"Hey it's your son my daughter chose, don't make me take sides with Melina and Johnny," Shawn responded.

"Remi chose our son fair and square just like we said she would because that's what God told us she was going to do, it ain't our fault RJ's got what it takes to win the heart of a Heartbreak Chick," Trish said.

"So our son's heart gets broken and all you can do is stand there and brag about what a better choice your son is than ours? What kind of parents are you?" Melina said to Trish and Randy.

"The parents of a very happy little boy," Randy Orton replied.

"Your little boy was the reason Remi almost lost her life! Our little boy is the reason Remi isn't swinging from a noose right now and this is the thanks he gets?" Johnny said angrily.

"Don't blame us Remi made her choice Johnny, we didn't force her to pick RJ and we didn't tell her not to pick Romeo. She's free to pick whoever she wants," Amy said.

"I don't even think she's done deciding, when I was on my way down here I on the balcony talking to someone with a big smile on her face," Hunter said.

"You were eavesdropping on my daughter?" Shawn said.

"Well at least one of us cares about what's going on in your girls' lives Shawn! I just had to comfort Cheyenne because you were too busy in here bragging about your daughter Remi," Hunter said.

"I'm not bragging about Remi," Shawn said.

"Yes you are, she's all you've been talking about for the last 12 hours," Melina said. "If your daughter is so great why hasn't she said anything to Romeo since she turned him down? Why is my son so upset right now? Why didn't Remi have the class to let him down easy?"

"How did she break it to him?" Hunter asked the Hennigans.

"She said no to his betrothal proposal and then she smiled at RJ. My son was devastated!" Melina replied. "And now that little tramp is texting some random guy on the balcony like nothing happened!"

"Hey my daughter is not a random tramp, don't start hating on her because she has options," Amy said.

"Oh you mean like you do Amy? I mean let's face it are you ever really going to give your heart to Shawn or are you going to see what happened with Edge and Angelina before you break up yet another marriage?" Melina said and Amy stared at her sister in Christ in shock.

"I can't believe you just said that," Amy said.

"Melina's got a point," Shawn said to his wife.

"You're taking sides with her after what she just said about me?" Amy said offended.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. Melina just said what I've been thinking for the past week, why didn't you kill Edge with your Righteous Indignation after he tried to kill LC and Cameron's baby?" Shawn said. "Isn't it because you still have feelings for him?"

"No its because I don't want him to die, I'm not a heartless murderer Shawn, unlike your former buddy Kevin Nash but you weren't so eager to kill him when you found out he was trying to destroy DX were you? That's a little hypocritical isn't it?" Amy said to her husband.

"Alright I admit it you were right about the Kliq but you're wrong about Edge. Melina's right Amy, if you don't do what has to be done, not only will you wreck our marriage but you're going to wreck the lives of all the people you care about and that sounds a lot like something the old Amy Dumas would do, doesn't it?" Shawn said to his wife.

"Yes it does," Amy admitted and she sighed before turning back to Melina. "I'm sorry I should have been more sensitive about Remi not choosing Romeo over RJ, I just want her to be happy,"

"And I want her to be happy too Big Red; I just don't think RJ should be the one to do it, not after the crap that he's pulled this year. He didn't even warn her about my kidnapping and he certainly didn't give her a heads up about being killed yesterday. How can you trust someone so irresponsible with their Gift from God to be with your little girl? Remi's a very special woman of God; doesn't she deserve to be with a boy equally as special?" Melina said to Amy and Shawn and Trish and Randy were furious now.

"How dare you make our son sound like some third rate charity auction candidate, RJ Orton is everything that Romeo P. Hennigan is and more!" Trish declared.

"Is that the Truth or just wishful thinking?" John Morrison said.

The Ortons didn't answer.

Actually it was a bit of both; Trish and Randy knew that RJ hadn't been in his right mind because of what the Kliq put them through and they also knew that they had to give him all the support and encouragement in the world to make up for the lousy year he'd had, even if that meant not telling the whole Truth about Romeo not being the one for Remi. The Truth was RJ Orton hadn't won the war for Remi's heart yet, the battle was still on and it was very much open season.

The Hardys, Cameron, NC

Angelo Jericho smiled at his cell-phone causing his twin sister Angela to raise her eyes to his as he wondered over to his bedroom window and looked out at the sky going pink and purple, not just because the sun was going down but because his love life was looking up.

"That was Remi she said she misses me and she can't wait to see me when I come to Cairo," Angelo said to his sister. "Looks like she's not in love with RJ or Romeo, I just might be the guy she's looking for Angela,"

Angela's face soured at that idea, "I don't think so AJ, the only thing that girl sees in you is a friend so don't get your hopes up," Angela replied going back to the latest edition of MyHair magazine while her brother's mind floated away to an imaginary place where he and Remi were together in love. Angelo thoughts were very much still in the air as things were looking up for the Hardy family and as Jeff Hardy tried to make things right with Edge in New York City, things were going to be very interesting when everyone arrived in Cairo to congratulate the future King and Queen of Egypt.


	11. Darkness Falls

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Twelve – Darkness Falls

Cairo International Airport, Egypt

Everyone previously invited to Shane McMahon's son Rogan's sixteenth birthday party received an update invitation via text from the McMahon heir saying that the birthday party had been moved to Cairo and was being held at the Presidential palace tonight. This was news to DX who wanted nothing to do with Shane or his son's birthday party right now and it was clear that Shane's only intention for the last minute change of venue was to start trouble between the WWE and TNA companies.

"Hey everyone I hope you all made room for me and my son's guests," Shane said as he entered the Presidential palace with his sons and the Benjamin and Porter family.

"Shut up and let's blow out the birthday cake," Hunter said as Marisa McMahon placed her son's birthday cake on a glass table in the middle of the visitors' room.

"I'm sorry this couldn't have happened under more pleasant circumstances Hunter," Marisa said to Hunter, Joanie and the rest of the DX family.

"Yeah that makes two of us, now blow out the candles Rogan so your father and me can get down to business," Hunter said to Rogan.

"Wait a second not everyone's here yet, there's people still coming from the airport. When they all get here then I'll blow out my candles," Rogan replied.

"Those people are not here for your party Rogan they're here to congratulate Melina and Johnny on being the new King and Queen of Egypt," Hayworth Horace said and Rogan looked at Hayworth in shock and he turned to his father for an explanation.

"Is this true daddy? Are all those wrestlers here to see Melina and John Morrison?" he asked his father and Shane felt bad for his son.

"No son of course they're here to see you," Shane said.

"Well they better be or I'm gonna throw this birthday cake all over your face," Rogan replied and Hunter smiled.

"I can't wait for you to get caked Shane O, you know those people aren't here to wish your son happy birthday," Hunter said to Shane.

"Who asked you?" Shane said to Hunter as the other guests arrived from the airport. The entire WWE and TNA roster were now in attendance and when they saw Rogan McMahon they walked right passed him and headed toward Hunter.

"Where's the new King and Queen of Egypt at?" Velvet Sky asked Hunter.

"They're upstairs preparing to make their grand entrance. In the words of Zack Ryder, it's going to be sick!" Hunter said before fist pumping for a moment. Hayworth looked at Rogan who was ignored by everyone now in the visitors' room.

"I told you they weren't here for your birthday party," Hayworth said and Rogan pushed Hayworth back onto his father.

"Shut up you little freak, you're only two months old and you're already growing facial hair. If anyone should be embarrassed right now it's you," Rogan said like a bully and Hayworth touched his face with a smile.

"Yes I can finally grow a Sandow beard!" he said excitedly and he ran to where Rhode Scholars were standing and they told him at the rate he was going his beard should be ready for Harvard in August.

"Then you will enter Harvard looking like the true intellectual god that you are and not the stupid bonehead that your father is," Damien Sandow said to Hayworth.

"Can you please be there with me on my induction day? I don't want to walk in with my dad he'll start telling everyone to SUCK IT and I won't be able to live it down," Hayworth said and Cody patted him on the shoulder re-assuringly.

"Don't worry Hayworth Horace, Damien and I will make sure your father does nothing to embarrass you on your first day at Harvard in the Fall. You just concentrate on growing that beard and acing your first year, Damien and I will take care of the rest," Cody said confidently and Hayworth nodded.

"Would you guys please stay all night? I don't want to hang around with my father for one more second – hey put me down!" Hayworth cried as Hunter grabbed and swung him around like a chimpanzee would their young. "This is harassment I'm in danger somebody call the cops, or at least the Shield!"

"Somebody say they needed us?" Dean Ambrose said coming over to Hunter and a furious Hayworth Horace and when Hunter saw the Shield weren't alone he dropped his son who ran back to Rhode Scholars like an emancipated slave.

"You three hooked up with these three?" Hunter said to Carla, Cassidy and Charlene, the Three C's who apparently were now dating the Shield as they were arm-in-arm.

"What we do outside of work is our business, now did you need us or can we enjoy ourselves tonight?" Seth Rollins said to Hunter as Charlene McKenzie purred on his arm.

"I think you guys should know something about the Three C's," Hunter said to the Shield and Shawn suddenly screamed getting Hunter's full attention. "I'll tell you what this is in a minute, Shawn what happened?" Hunter said running over to his best friend. Shawn's eyes were bulging out of his head, he was supposed to be with Amy but he was by himself looking very upset.

"I can't believe…that lying, cheating, devious…" Shawn said in agitation.

"Shawn who are you talking about?" Hunter asked his best friend.

"Randy Orton; somehow the Legend Killer convinced Cheyenne to work for him at Best in the World. Now both Amy and Cheyenne are working for Tristen and the Viper. Hunter what are you going to do about this?" Shawn said to Hunter.

"What am I going to do about it?" Hunter asked puzzled.

"Well I can't do anything about it my Righteous Indignation will go off, I don't want Randy to get hurt, I just want him to explain how he got Cheyenne to sign up with him when she should be working with us!" Shawn said.

"You're right you can't handle this, let me talk to Randy where is he?" Hunter said looking around for the King's Oracle.

"He's not here he's in San Antonio with Tristen Nash and Darkness, of which Cheyenne is now a part. Hunter my daughter is walking around with a zombie king and his ghost-faced son and his chargrilled brother, this is not good!" Shawn vented.

"And Kelly Kelly, that's good," Hunter said but Shawn wasn't amused.

"Hunter this is not funny, I don't want Cheyenne working for Randy Orton I'd rather she work for TNA. We've got to get her away from him and Tristen Nash," Shawn said.

"What we have to do is get Darkness to come to our side and in order to do that we've got to sort out this thing with Shane. If we can get things tidied away with the McMahon heir we have a better chance of convincing Undertaker, Kane, K-Belle and Nightshade to come back to the WWE and work for us and where Garrett Calloway goes, Cheyenne will follow," Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"You're right okay let's do it; let's convince Shane to partner with us instead of suing us. I think a good way to start negotiations would be to turn this celebration for Melina and Johnny into a birthday party for Rogan McMahon," Shawn said.

"But what about Melina and Johnny's celebration, won't they get mad if we change the plans at the last minute to do business with Shane O'Mac?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"No-no, they'll understand. After all what's more important than this?" Shawn said thinking only of his daughter and wife and getting them as far from Randy Orton as possible.

Meanwhile upstairs Melina and Johnny were preparing to make their long-awaited appearance and address the fact that they would soon be officially the King and Queen of Egypt.

"I can't wait to see everybody; they've come all this way to congratulate us how awesome is that?" Melina said looking in the mirror at herself and making some last minute adjustments to her makeup.

"I know right? Let's not disappoint them," Johnny said straightening the collar on his topaz blue shirt before turning to straighten the hem of his wife's topaz blue dress which had pink and white flowers running down the right side of it. "You look beautiful," Johnny told her and she smiled.

"So do you my king," Melina replied and Johnny kissed her messing up her soft pink lip gloss. "I can reapply,"

Romeo watched his parents feeling sad; though he loved them so much he couldn't help but wonder how awesome it would have been if he had someone to kiss, that someone being Rebecca Michelle. Remi was with her mother right now, apparently there was some incident with Randy Orton and Cheyenne Michelle that Amy hadn't told her husband about. Remi had been so indifferent to him since he proposed they get betrothed and he didn't know what to do.

"Mom, dad I've got this pit in my stomach like I'm empty, why am I feeling like this, is it because Remi turned me down?" Romeo asked his parents and they nodded.

"Yes son, that's the feeling people get when the one they love doesn't love them back. You might be feeling like this for awhile," Melina said to her son sadly.

"But I don't want to feel like this, I've never felt anything but love my whole life I don't think I can take feeling like this any longer. How do I make this feeling go away?" Romeo asked his parents.

"By replacing your feelings for Remi with someone else. Let's go downstairs and see what the world has to offer a hot guy like you," Johnny said to his son.

"I like that idea," Romeo said perking up.

"Don't rush into anything son, there's nothing worse than masking your feelings with a substitute," Melina said to her son.

"Would you rather I feel like this during your big celebration?" Romeo asked his mom and Melina shook her head.

"Okay let's see who's hot and who's not," she said and Johnny and Melina wrapped their arms around their son and made their way down the stairs to the foyer of the Presidential palace which was soon to be their palace. They were horrified to discover that they were not the center of attention; instead all of the guests were wearing party hats and dancing around Shane McMahon's 16 year-old son.

"This is the best birthday party ever, in your face Hayworth Horace!" Rogan McMahon said to Hunter's little boy.

"Once again I've been humiliated by my father," Hayworth said as DX celebrated the birthday boy much to the delight of Shane McMahon and the chagrin of Johnny and Melina.

"Write it in your journal Hayworth, it'll make a great tell all book one day," Damien Sandow said to Hayworth and the Helmsley heir took out his journal and wrote a scathing entry entitled 'My Father the Jerk part 717." It took Hayworth all night to write the entry in but that was okay because it took Melina and Johnny all night to get DX to stop Rogan's birthday party and remind everyone why they were in Egypt in the first place.

"Oh that's right I totally forgot, we're supposed to be celebrating the fact that you guys are going to be royalty soon," Hunter said about two hours later, after everyone had eaten Rogan's birthday cake and doted on his every word. Shane agreed to hear DX out and scheduled a meeting with them back in Connecticut for tomorrow. DX were delighted that their plan worked out but by hijacking Melina and Johnny's congratulations of being King and Queen of Egypt party they had done more damage than they realized.

"Cheyenne listen to me you don't have to work for Best in the World, Darkness can come back to the WWE and you can work for me and Hunter instead. We just gotta work out a deal with Shane and all will be back to normal," Shawn said calling Cheyenne who was in Texas with the Calloway family and the owners of Best in the World.

"Dad you did business during Melina and Johnny's celebration party? That's so wrong how could you do that to them? You totally ruined their night," Cheyenne said appalled.

"I did not!" Shawn replied and then he looked up and saw the look on Melina and Johnny's face as they came down to meet everyone. "I'll call you back," Shawn said and he hung up on his daughter who like Amy had no intention of working for DX and Tristen and Randy couldn't have been happier to hear Cheyenne's contempt for what happened to Melina and Johnny's special night.

"So we're all good for next week's angle?" Randy asked Cheyenne.

"Yeah I'll be there, I certainly don't want to be with my dad right now," Cheyenne said and Garrett comforted her while Undertaker looked on, noticing the wedge that Randy and Tristen were driving between Shawn and his family and he didn't like it one bit.


	12. Light Up the Nile

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Thirteen – Light up the Nile

The Presidential Palace, Egypt

After speaking to her husband Trish convinced Randy Orton to come back to Egypt with Cheyenne and Darkness so that DX would calm down and focus their attention back on Melina and Johnny's big announcement. When Cheyenne and the Calloways arrived Melina and Johnny were in a much better mood. DX had redecorated the palace and instead of Rogan McMahon's happy birthday signs and balloons hanging from the palace wall and beams, photographs of MNM, Melina and Johnny decorated the palace along with a massive banner saying "L.A will miss you." When Cheyenne entered the palace and saw the decorations her anger subsided; it was obvious that DX had gone to a lot of trouble to make it up to Melina and Johnny for interrupting their special night to do business with Shane McMahon. When Cheyenne, Garrett and the Brothers of Destruction walked into the visitors room with Randy Orton and Tristen Nash, DX was rounding up all the wrestlers and everyone was about to leave the palace and head for the Nile.

"Chey, Randy you got here just in time. We're all about to leave we've arranged a big surprise for Melina and Johnny on the river Nile," Shawn said coming over to his daughter and Randy Orton.

"That's awesome daddy," Cheyenne said and she kissed her father on the cheek making Shawn smile brightly.

"Your daughter is still under contract with Best in the World, we're going back to San Antonio tomorrow morning to prepare for the next episode on Monday night," Randy said to Shawn and HBK's smile quickly soured.

"Let's just focus on our friends becoming Egyptian royalty this weekend okay?" Shawn said trying to keep calm but on the inside his emotions were bubbling out of control. He found Amy and grabbed her by the hand and then he took his daughters Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle and headed out the door, leaving Randy Orton feeling lost as he watched his best man quickly leave with his family.

Melina saw him staring at the Michaels' family as they left the palace and she came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks for flying back DX really have been working overtime to get everyone to show their love to me and Johnny," she said to Randy Orton. "They can be a lot to handle but they always do what's right in the end, I just hope I can say the same about you Randy,"

Randy frowned at Melina's last comment, "What do you mean by that?" he asked her and she flicked her mahogany brown hair over her left shoulder and stared Orton down.

"What are you thinking trying to come between Shawn and his family? Are you still trying to get revenge for what Shawn did to Trish when he was in the Kliq?" Melina asked Randy.

"No I'm over that this is just business. The Best in the World roster is a little thin on star power and besides me and Amy there's no-one else that can watch over the new talent like the Brothers of Destruction can. I can't help it if Cheyenne would rather work for me than her own father," Randy replied.

"Ah-ha! So you admit this is all about you getting one over on Shawn? You want Best in the World to do better than the WWE and TNA so you signed the one person that is going to bring all the fans together because she's worked with Tristen Nash before as CM Melody. Once she puts that mask back on she'll be the talk of the wrestling world and Shawn will lose out big time. Is that how you want to do business Randy, by making everything personal when it comes to your decision making?" Melina asked Randy.

"No, I just wanna do what's best for Cheyenne and as of today she is my star, not Shawn's," Randy said and Melina sighed. She hugged Randy for awhile and when Johnny saw them he came over to make sure everything was alright.

"Guys people are starting to look, either get a room or just shake hands and end it," Johnny said and Randy smiled at them both.

"I'm going to miss you guys but Egypt is better for having you here instead of in L.A," Randy said to the soon-to-be-crowned King and Queen of Egypt. "This is a huge honor and it couldn't have happened to two better people,"

The three wrestlers hugged before breaking apart and Hunter ushered everyone out to the Nile where a massive fireworks display was about to take place. Shawn, Amy, Cheyenne, Rebecca Michelle and Angelo Jericho were there already and when everyone stood on the river bank they looked up and saw that the outside of the palace had also been decorated…or vandalized depending on how you felt about spray paint. DX had spray painted "DX loves Melina and Johnny" on the outer wall of the palace in thick green letters and Amy and Trish had spray painted "ATM Forever" in thick blue spray paint next to it. When Melina and Johnny saw the graffiti they were very touched knowing only their friends could turn a criminal act into something meaningful. Soon each wrestler went up to the outer wall of the palace and stuck up personal messages about how much they were going to miss Johnny and Melina. After awhile the wall was completely covered and Romeo was amazed at the outpouring of affection all the wrestlers had for his parents. It certainly took his mind off of Remi who was enjoying the company of a certain A Twin right now. The other A Twin decided to make an attempt at conversation with the romantic kid from L.A.

"Hey Romeo, how art thou Romeo?" Angela Jericho asked the young Hennigan.

"I'm okay I'm just so happy for my parents right now. DX are so awesome for doing this," Romeo said.

"Are you going to leave school and come here to live with your parents?" Angela asked him.

"No, I've got one more year of school before college so I'm staying in L.A with The Rock and I'll visit my parents on the weekends," Romeo said.

"Wow living with The Rock, that's going to be exciting," Angela said.

"Not as exciting as being next door to DX. I can't wait to see the look on RJ's face when I show up everytime he wants to be alone with Remi. I'm going to make it so hard for them to be together it'll be impossible for them to date without me there," Romeo said and Angela laughed. "What's so funny I'm serious?"

"That is such a bad idea and it's so not going to happen," Angela said and Romeo was offended.

"And why isn't it going to happen?" he asked Angela.

"Because I'm not going to let it happen. You need to move on and forget about Remi, there are plenty of girls to go around Romeo, just pick on that doesn't have big curly red hair and any relationship to the DX family," Angela said and Romeo looked at Angela overtly and he noticed that her hair wasn't red or curly and she didn't look anything like Shawn Michaels.

"Well how about you, are you seeing anyone?" Romeo asked her and she shook her head that she wasn't. "Well how about we go out?"

"Sure, just let me clear it with my parents and my brother," Angela said and she ran over to Jeff, Steph, Aurora and Beth. "Guys Romeo just asked me out, can I date him please?" she asked her family.

"Sure, just let us clear it with his parents first," Stephanie said and Jeff and Beth ran over to Melina and Johnny and told them that Romeo wanted to date Angela.

"You realize that she's just a band aid right? Our son is still in love with Rebecca Michelle and he's just using your daughter as a distraction," Melina said.

"Speaking of distractions time to look up and see the awesome fireworks!" Hunter said interrupting the conversation between the Hennigans and the Hardys.

"Not now Hunter our daughter Angela is about to date a guy that's just been dumped by your best friend's daughter," Stephanie said.

"Remi did not dump Romeo they were never going out in the first place," Shawn said in defense of his youngest and most eligible daughter.

"Well I don't want Angela's first boyfriend to be a DX reject," Jeff Hardy said.

"Our son is not a reject!" Johnny snapped and Cheyenne rolled her eyes and pulled away from Remi who up until then had been holding her big sister's hand lovingly.

"Chey are you alright?" Remi asked her sister and Cheyenne's face turned dark.

"Why does everything have to be about you?" Cheyenne replied bitterly and she walked away from her father and sister and went and found the Calloways and she stood with them instead.

"Chey why are you standing over there come back and be with your family!" Shawn cried over to his daughter but Cheyenne refused to cross over to where the DX family was standing.

"I am with my family, at least Garrett, Mark, Glenn and Sara give me the attention I deserve," Cheyenne replied and Remi went to find the ARK Angels of DX, only they could help repair the damage that her love life was causing.

"So can we date?" Romeo asked Angela as she ran over to him and escaped the argument that had ensued between the DX family and the Hennigans over her dating their son.

"I couldn't get a straight answer so let's just be friends until our parents can come to a decision about it," Angela said. "We can hold hands if you want,"

"I love holding hands that's where all the feelings are," Romeo said and he took Angela's hand while her brother Angelo looked on hoping that his sister found the happiness he was hoping to find in Rebecca Michelle.

"Look fireworks!" Angela said as gold and white fireworks exploded over the Egyptian sky. Eventually the DX family and the Hennigan family stopped arguing and watched the incredible display which ended in sky writing that said "Congratulations to the new King and Queen of Egypt!" Melina and Johnny were elated and they waved Romeo and Angela over to watch the display with them in what would be a very memorable moment in the life of their family. Another memorable moment took place that night but it was one that nobody would see until the following morning. Trish and Randy already knew about it as God had put them on high alert but for tonight Melina and Johnny would receive the celebration the Miraculous and Romantic couple so richly deserved. Tomorrow it was back to business.


	13. Knife Edge

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of violence and is not suitable for younger readers**

Chapter Fourteen – Knife Edge

Cairo, Egypt

Outside the Presidential Palace the celebration of Johnny and Melina's imminent coronation as King and Queen of Egypt continued. While the Hennigans rejoiced in the love shown to them by their friends in the wrestling business and the DX family, one of the DX children was on her way to find two missing guests. LC and Cameron were hanging out in the basement of the palace with Henry the mace and Halle the halberd.

"You two are supposed to be outside with the rest of us, leaving Cheyenne by herself is not a good idea," Remi said to the newlyweds. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"We're sharing custody of my weapons and I'm trying to decide whether or not I give Henry to Cameron," LC said. "I don't think we should break them up Cameron, they make such a cute couple,"

"They're not people LC they're weapons and you are way too attached to them. So for your own well-being I think I should have custody of both of them," Cameron said and LC gasped.

"No! You can't take Halle AND Henry away from me!" LC insisted horrified by Cameron's suggestion.

Remi laughed, "You guys are hilarious, why don't you let me hold onto Halle and Henry instead? You can trust me LC I won't hurt them," she said and LC thought about it.

"That's a really good idea, I've been waiting so long for you to drop your weapons and hold onto me for awhile," Cameron said. "Hand 'em over to Remi so we can make out,"

"Um no Cameron I'm not doing this so you can hang down here and make out with your wife, I'm doing this so you can come outside and talk to our sister. Cheyenne's really mad at me and she's standing on the opposite side of the river Nile with the Calloways giving me, dad and mom dirty looks," Remi said.

"Sounds like Cheyenne's having a menstrual cramp in her head, we better go talk to her," LC said.

"I'm still waiting LC, you're still holding onto Halle, hand her over so we can go," Cameron said to his wife and LC reluctantly handed her halberd over to Remi who now had both LC's weapons of warfare in her possession. Remi looked at the weapons and smiled.

"Cool," she said not knowing how deadly Henry and Halle were going to be in her hands. Cameron knew and he couldn't wait to see his little sister in action when trouble showed its ugly face in a few hours.

A few hours later…

Outside the palace the celebration continued into the wee hours of the morning but Shawn was exchanging looks with Undertaker and the Deadman was moved by his concern that Cheyenne was upset with him. Undertaker motioned for Shawn to come over and as Shawn went to do so gunshots rang out in the air and everyone ducked.

"What is that?!" Garrett Calloway said looking around and Remi, LC and Cameron emerged from the palace basement just as the shots rang out.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Cameron said and LC turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" LC said and Remi pouted to a series of people dressed head-to-toe in black.

"Everybody get down!" Hunter cried out and he turned to the ARK Angels of DX. "Do you know who those people are?" he asked LC and Cameron.

"Does it matter? They're ruining our celebration!" Melina cried out and Johnny covered her with his jacket.

"Don't even think about it Edge!" Amy cried out and she stood in front of Melina and Johnny to protect them from the Raging R Superstar. Melina and Johnny exchanged glances with Amy, Randy and Trish.

"That's Edge?" Melina said and Trish nodded.

"And he brought his new Mafia buddies with him, they want to turn your special night into a bloody mess," Trish said and Remi looked at Halle and Henry.

"Well if its bloody Edge wants it's bloody Edge is going to get," she said and she leapt up on the wall waving Halle and Henry. Her Gift from God connected with LC's weapons of warfare and God enflamed them causing the bullets coming at her to melt down to nothing. With one swipe of Halle she severed the weapons of all the Mafia men shooting at her leaving Edge standing with his head fully intact.

"Great now do Edge, cut his head off!" Hunter cried out to Remi but the Lil' Red angelic sweetheart looked back at her mother and saw that was not an option. So she hit Edge on the head with Henry and wounded him so that he bled badly. His injury was so bad he required immediate medical attention, which only the Miraculous one and her son could provide.

"Looks like you're going to have to make nice if you wanna live past midday," Remi said to the Rated R Godfather as he held his head in incredible pain. "Here take my hand let's go," Remi said extending her hand to him, after awhile he took it and Shawn watched in disgust as Edge made his way over to Melina the Miraculous like a rabid wolverine that had be wounded during a hunt.

"Let go of my daughter's hand!" Shawn demanded and he pulled Remi away from Edge walked her over to Cheyenne and the Calloways. "You stay here where you're safe," he said to his baby girl and Cheyenne smiled at her putting her at ease.

"Can I have my weapons back please?" LC yelled from across the Nile.

"No LC I told you Halle and Henry are better off with my little sister, she obviously knows how to use them. I'm all you need," Cameron said and before LC could protest Cameron dipped her and kissed her making her swoon in delight.

"Guys this is so not the time!" Cheyenne reminded her fellow ARK Angels but for them there was no better time.

Amy wept as a bleeding Edge stood in front of her without an ounce of remorse on his face.

"What were you hoping to do here this morning Edge? Did you want to kill us?" Amy asked Edge. "I'm devastated I can't believe you tried to kill us,"

"I didn't try to kill you Amy; I just wanted to get rid of your friends. They're a bad influence on you, I'm all you need can't you see that?" Edge said and Shawn slapped him around the head where he was bleeding. "OW!" Edge roared. "I'm hurt you stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

"You should be dead you psychopath!" Shawn said and he turned to his wife. "Kill him,"

"I can't," Amy said.

"Amy he tried to kill us all, when are you going to wake up, get over your school girl crush and realize this man is dangerous. You wouldn't let a rabid dog loose around our children would you?" Shawn argued.

"A rabid dog never told me that he loved me," Amy said and Shawn turned to Melina.

"Don't heal him; let him die here at my feet. I want Amy to see what justice looks like and a dead Edge is justice," Shawn said.

"What about mercy?" Amy said.

"Mercy for whom? You are an angel of death, you bring God's justice through death Amy what you are doing now is as close to what the devil did to Eve as ever," Shawn said. "When Eve believed the devil's lie she betrayed her husband and God and as a result she lost her relationship with God, isn't that what you're doing by keeping this man alive after all he's done to our family?"

"No that's not what I'm doing," Amy replied.

"Yes it is mom you're risking everything for him," Rebecca said and she raised Halle. "Just say the word dad and I'll finish the job,"

"No Remi this is your mother's call. Amy you have to do what's right here or you'll no longer be Authorized to Minister, which means that you go back to being your old self, with no anointing and no Gift from God. Is that what you want?" Shawn asked Amy.

"No I just want us to live together in peace without anyone losing their heads over me," Amy said.

"You're a little too late for that mom, heartbreak runs in our family." Remi said and Amy looked at Edge.

"Why are you doing this Adam? I don't want to kill you but my family is right, you are not entitled to another breath after what you did and what you will keep doing. I can't let you leave here unless you come to your senses and stop trying to kill my family and friends," Amy said.

"I don't want to kill anyone either Amy but I will do whatever it takes to win you back," Edge said.

"Give me that!" Amy said reaching for Halle which Remi handed to her and she pressed the tip of Halle's blade to Edge's throat. "Don't make me do this, don't make me bury you in the ground because you were too stupid to appreciate the life that God gave you with Angelina and Angelica. Don't make me tell them I had to kill you with my Righteous Indignation Adam because you were too stupid to move on," Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay if that's what you want, I'll go home and be the husband I should be to my wife and I'll love my daughter and bring her up right, if that's what you want," Adam said and Remi frowned.

"Why do you keep saying if that's what mom wants?" Remi asked Edge.

"It's because deep down inside your mom wants to be with me and your father knows that Remi. Killing me with Righteous Indignation isn't going to change her heart, isn't that right Big Red?" Edge said and Shawn looked at Amy who dropped Halle and walked away.

"I think she's heard enough," Melina said shaking her head at Edge disgusted.

"Amy?" Shawn called to his wife but she just kept on walking. "Amy where are you going?"

Finally Amy turned around, "I can't do it, I can't kill him Shawn. I guess its back to being the hardcore slut, I'm going back to America," she said and Shawn gasped along with Melina and Remi.

"You can't leave, why are you making this so difficult?" Shawn said and he ran after his wife while Edge smiled.

"Bleed you son of a bitch because I'm not healing you," Melina said and just as she spoke she lost her healing power.

"Great now I'm the only one left with her Gift from God still intact," Trish said. "Way-to-ruin our lives Edge,"

Cameron looked at his sister wondering how long she was going to wait before she came back over to their side of the Nile. With Remi and her father running after Amy and LC and Cameron making out like lovesick lovebirds Cheyenne didn't think there was any point in crossing over to what was once her family. It was going to take more than Edge to convince her to come back to the sugary side of DX and now she was starting to warm up to the dark side of the Undertaker.

"Looks like we got a Judas in our ranks LC, I think Cheyenne wants to quit us altogether," Cameron said.

"She can't quit us we're a trio, without Cheyenne we'd be out of order," LC said. "Let's go talk to her,"

"But what about Amy and dad?" Cameron said.

"They've got Remi, if we ever needed a replacement for Cheyenne your little sister would be it," LC said and Randy Orton nodded overhearing them talk.

"You don't know how right you are LC," he said to himself knowing that there was more to the sudden rift between Cheyenne and Remi than the ARK Angels of DX and Shawn Michaels realized; much, much more.


	14. Waiting for a Plane

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Fifteen – Waiting for a Plane

Cairo International Airport

Amy rushed towards the departure lounge holding her American Airlines ticket back to America; she had a ticket to Connecticut with her name on it and she didn't want to miss her flight. The two people chasing her didn't have tickets to Connecticut but that didn't stop them from heading Amy off at the gate to stop her boarding the plane.

"Mom stop you can't leave we need to talk, all of us the whole family," Remi said grabbing her mother's gold-studded bag while Shawn blocked Amy's path.

"Remi's right you can't leave like some fugitive, you haven't even done anything wrong. After we talk we can all go home together as a family," Shawn said to Amy and he pulled a rogue strand of red hair out of her face and wrapped it around his index finger. There was no fire to his touch; Amy Gift from God was gone. "You're not mad at me by any chance are you?" Shawn asked her.

"You wouldn't know if I was, I lost my Righteous Indignation and I can't be part of ATM without it," Amy said. "That's why I'm going home; I'm no use to any of you guys without my Gift from God. I might as-well go home and help Cheyenne and the other ARK Angels get settled, I can buy groceries for them and stuff,"

"Or run off to San Antonio with Randy Orton and Edge and bring Rated RKO back again," Shawn said and Amy pouted.

"That's not what I was going to do," Amy said and Shawn shook his head.

"Yes it is, you're giving up on yourself because you think what happened this morning was all your fault and you're doing exactly what Edge wants you to do," Shawn said and Amy pulled her hair in frustration.

"Shawn will you crawl out from under my skin for one minute?! God, it's like you're my father. I just wanna be alone for awhile you can check up on me afterwards okay?" Amy said and she snatched her arm away from Remi and ran through the gate.

"Excuse me ma'am I need to see your ticket!" the ticket agent called to her and Amy turned around and looked at Shawn's hand: he was holding her airplane ticket in his hand with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked him as he held the ticket up and then ripped it in half,"No!" Amy cried out as the torn ticket floated to the ground by her husband's feet. She grabbed the two pieces of card and carried them over to the ticket lady. "This is my ticket, my husband doesn't want me to leave so he ripped it apart but you can see it has the right date and flight number on it,"

The ticket lady looked at the torn ticket up close," Your name is Amy Michaels, aren't you best friends with Melina Perez Hennigan, the future Queen of Egypt?" the ticket lady asked Amy.

"Yeah?" she replied questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well the coronation is this weekend, if you leave Egypt now you may not be able to get back in time. All flights to Cairo are booked up. Your husband's right you can't leave yet you'll miss everything," the ticket lady said. "I can hold the reservation until after the coronation, then you and your family can fly home together,"

Amy nodded through clenched teeth, "How considerate of you, thanks for making my life that much better with your little advice," she said sarcastically and Shawn came over with Remi and smiled at the ticket lady.

"Good job Melinda," Shawn said to the ticket lady and Amy realized that he had orchestrated the whole thing.

"You set me up!" Amy said to Shawn.

"Melinda's a fan of DX she practically thought of the whole thing herself," Shawn said and Melinda responded with a DX salute.

"SUCK IT Melinda," Amy said annoyed before grabbing her bags and marching back to the airport exit with Shawn and Remi leaving Melinda with a memory to share with her friends forever.

"I can't believe Lita, Shawn Michaels' wife just told me to SUCK IT, this is the best day of my life," Melinda said.

"So are you gonna check my ticket or what?" the next passenger asked her and she checked the ticket of the grumpy passenger and sent him off with a DX salute he didn't see.

"Thanks for visiting Egypt, don't come back!" Melinda said to him in Arabic while Shawn, Amy and Remi drove back to the Presidential Palace in a DX Machine to talk about what happened with Edge earlier on in the morning.

Back at the Presidential Palace the celebration for Melina and Johnny was over but Edge was still bleeding and Melina refused to heal him. Not that she could, she too had lost her Gift from God. The President arrived at the palace to make sure everything was on schedule for the coronation later on in the afternoon and when he saw a tall Canadian man bleeding all over his visitors' room floor he demanded an explanation from the Miraculous One.

"Melina, why is this man bleeding all over the floor?" the President asked Melina.

"Because he's an evil black hearted, home-wrecking disaster piece!" Melina responded.

"So why haven't you at least called for an ambulance?" the President asked Melina.

"Because I want to watch him bleed to death," Melina responded malevolently. "This man tried to kill me, my husband and all of my friends,"

"So your response is to watch him die in agony? Melina if that is what you think he deserves than you are no different from the extremists that tried to kill all those innocent women for having their heads uncovered," the President said. "Aren't you supposed to heal those in need of it, regardless of what kind of person they are?"

"Yes but I've had it up to here with Edge!" Melina said. "He's been trying to break up my best friend's marriage for months now, trying to kill me and my family and friends is going way over the line,"

"So now you are playing God, you stand in judgment of this man and in effect you are putting God on the unemployment line," the President said to Melina. "Did Jesus not ask for God to have mercy on those who wanted him crucified?"

"Yes but that was a long time ago, Jesus never met Edge if he did John 3:16 would have left him out," Melina responded and Trish laughed.

"That's so not True Mel, Jesus loves Edge. Jesus loves everybody, that includes the people we think are unlovable or unforgivable. Don't make Jesus less than perfect because you screwed up and lost your Gift of healing. Repent and heal him so we can get this place cleaned up for your coronation," Trish said.

"He said that he's going to stop at nothing to get Amy back that means he's going to try and break up her marriage. I know what that's like and I can't heal him knowing that he's going to do that to two people I love so much and Remi," Melina said. "Even though I'm kinda mad at Remi too,"

"So what now you're going to hold a grudge against everyone that does you wrong? Mel if you keep judging people you're never going to get your Authority to Minister back and I need you. Please Mel for once just let go of your feelings and let God do what He needs to do through you," Trish said and Melina sighed.

"I can't Trish, there's just too much at stake. If Edge lives Amy and Shawn's marriage is going to be ruined and I can't have that. He dies right now and all of Amy and Shawn's problems will go away," Melina said stubbornly.

"Not all of them, Cheyenne's not exactly singing Shawn's praises right now. Amy and Shawn will overcome any obstacle, that's what makes them such an Anointed Couple; you think this Rated R douche bag is going to break them up?" Trish said and when she said that Melina got a revelation.

"You just said that Edge isn't going to be able to break Amy and Shawn up that means whatever happens they're still going to be together. That changes everything!" Melina said ecstatically.

"I can see you're pro marriage, that's good in Egypt. In this country when a King and Queen are crowned they can never separate. You will be King and Queen of Egypt forever," the President said to Melina and she smiled at Johnny and he kissed her hand affectionately.

"Forever sounds pretty sweet to me," Melina replied and Johnny nodded.

"Yeah and it looks pretty hot too," Johnny said and Melina repented and received her Gift from God back.

"Ew why is there blood all over the floor?" Romeo complained coming down from his bedroom with the A Twins. "Is Edge still bleeding, mom what's with you just heal him already,"

"I was just about to big mouth, if you think you can do a better job than me you heal him," Melina said to her son and Angela looked at Romeo.

"You can heal people too?" she said.

"Yeah he's just like his mom," Angelo told his sister. "Pretty neat having a healer for a boyfriend,"

"I'll say," Angela said as Romeo healed Edge and the Rated R Godfather leapt to his feet, kissed Melina and hugged Romeo.

"Ew get off me you smell!" Romeo said making a face at Edge.

"I better take a shower I wouldn't wanna miss the coronation," Edge said excitedly.

"Are you going to behave yourself or do we have to deport you?" the President asked Edge.

"I'll be good I told Amy I would go back to my family if that what she wanted. She never gave me an answer though, I guess she doesn't know what she wants," Edge said and Melina almost strangled him but Trish stepped in front of her so she didn't lose her Gift from God again.

"Edge go shower, Melina let's eat. You can afford one more meal before you have to fit into the sequin safari gown Maria made for you," Trish said to her sister in Christ.

"It is a bit on the African side isn't it?" Melina said thinking of the zebra print design on the dress.

"Egypt is in Africa, that's why my suit is made out of lion skin, I can't wait to put it on," Johnny said.

"Somewhere inside that muscular tanned body there's a black man screaming to get out," Randy Orton said to Johnny and everyone laughed. Two of the servants entered the room bringing a disgruntled Amy, a merry Remi and a joyful Shawn with them.

"You brought her back! Well done Shawn and Remi, just in time to help me get into my sequin safari dress," Melina said hugging Amy.

"Can't Maria help you with that I need to talk to Amy for a minute," Trish said to Melina.

"Okay I'll go wake her up but please don't be too long you guys, this is the most important day of me and Johnny's lives and I need you to be one hundred percent behind me okay?" Melina said.

"We always are," Amy said and Melina kissed her lovingly on the cheek before running to the kitchen for one last meal before she sucked it all in for the rest of the day. "Trish I know what you're gonna say, I need to decide once and for all what I'm going to do about Edge,"

"And what are you going to do about him?" Trish asked Amy.

"I don't know," Amy sighed.

"Yes you do," Trish replied.

"Well she said it so it has to be the Truth," Shawn said.

"Shawn this is not a three way discussion, go eat something you've been great but now you're just stealing my thunder," Trish said and Shawn strutted away with Remi to join Melina, Johnny and the rest of the DX family around the breakfast table.

"What do I do Trish? You know I can't kill him with my Righteous Indignation, I couldn't even if I wanted to I lost my Gift from God this morning," Amy said.

"Edge said that he's going to go back to his family if that's what you want. All you have to do is tell him that's what you want and all this drama will go away, the reason he's acting like a deranged maniac is because he still thinks you want him in your life like before," Trish explained.

"But I do want him in my life," Amy said honestly. "I want us all to grow old together Trish, I don't want lose anyone else,"

"So that's what this is about, you're afraid that your marriage to Shawn is going to cause Edge to lose his life the way that Rebecca lost hers," Trish said and Amy nodded.

"Yes but I can't tell Shawn that, he'll feel guilty. I saw how hard it was for him when Rebecca died, I don't want to go through that Trish," Amy said.

"You don't have to Amy, all you have to do is tell Edge what you really want," Trish said and Amy thought long and hard before answering.

"I want Edge to have what I have; I want him see that he doesn't need me to be happy," Amy said.

"If only it were that simple. This has nothing to do with Angelina and Angelica; this is about your friendship with Edge. Does it even exist?" Trish asked Amy.

"Yes I love him as a friend," Amy said.

"Well then talk to him as a friend and leave his wife and kid out of it," Trish said. "Stop being the other woman, if you keep acting this way there will be serious consequences. Be a friend, okay?"

"Okay," Amy said thinking there was more to it than that.

"Good now let's go eat some breakfast and get Melina into her safari sequined dress," Trish said. "This is going to be fun the three of us working together again," Trish said.

"You mean the two of you, I lost my Righteous Indignation," Amy said and she walked into the kitchen and saw Hunter looking at her with a fruit plate covered with cream in his hand.

"Now!" Shawn said and Hunter slammed the fruit plate into Amy's chest. Instantly the fruit started to heat up and she smelt like an apple, strawberry, banana and pineapple pie hot from the oven.

"Looks like you got your Righteous Indignation back mom," Remi said as her mother's hair flared up above her head as Hunter ate the baking hot fruit off of her messed up linen white dress.

"Got anything to wash this down with Big Red?" Hunter teased her wiping his mother with her hair. "Ow your hair is hot!"

"So am I!" Amy cried standing in the kitchen while everyone applauded the return of her Righteous Indignation and now all members of ATM were once again Authorized to Minister.

"Hey I thought I was the only one that could do that?" Hayworth Horace said as Hunter gave Amy a breast pump and asked her to fill it up.

"Breastfeeding usually stops before a child is full grown or in Hunter's case can tell the difference between Shawn's wife and his own," Joanie responded as Shawn hit Hunter over the head with the breast pump and by doing so he managed to get it attached to his chest.

"Joanie I can't get this breast pump to work," Hunter said coming over to his wife and Joanie covered her son's eyes.

"Just a few more months 'til Harvard," Joanie said to Hayworth although now Hunter's little boy didn't think Harvard was far enough away.

"Even in Egypt he's a bonehead, how am I related to this guy mom?" Hayworth said to Joanie.

"Hey it could have been Jericho, no offense A Twins," Hunter said to Angelo and Angela Jericho.

"None taken," the A Twins replied, they were more than happy right now, being insulted by Hunter was a small price to pay for being able to spend an entire weekend with Romeo and Remi.

"Enjoy it now kiddies because when RJ wakes up things aren't going to be so cozy for you," Randy Orton said to the A Twins.

"Give me that breast pump," Romeo said and he attached it to Randy Orton's crotch.

"Romeo how dare you go sit down next to Remi and behave yourself!" Melina said as Trish tried to detach the breast pump from Randy's crotch but it wasn't easy to remove. While Hunter and Shawn laughed themselves stupid watching Trish try to rescue Randy from the breast machine, Romeo and Angelo fought over who got to sit next to Remi. When RJ finally woke up and saw his father's crotch attached to a breast pump, Amy covered in hot fruit and cream and Romeo and Angelo fighting for a spot next to his girlfriend, he turned around and went back upstairs.

"I'm too smart for this," he said and he left the room leaving the breakfast table in the hands of the wackiest bunch of people Egypt would ever have the honor of welcoming and sending back to America as soon as the coronation was over.

"Has anyone seen my wife's breast pump? She wants to prepare for her children's feed and she can't seem to find it," the President said coming into the kitchen.

"ARGHHH!" Randy Orton cried and Trish handed the breast pump to the President who looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't ask Mr. President, just make sure to lock that up you can't leave it around while DX is here," Trish said.

"Your wife is a trooper, tell her I respect her for attaching herself to that thing so her kids can eat. If I had to use one of those things my boy would be an orphan by now," Randy Orton said holding his now tender crotch.

"Why are you holding your crotch?" the President asked Randy and rather than explain to the President what had happened with him and the breast pump he did what Trish did and he blamed DX.

"It's a DX thing, this is how we salute each other in foreign countries, we hold bags of ice to our crotches and yell "SUCK IT!" Randy said as Trish handed him another bag of ice.

"How long do you do this for?" the President asked Randy.

"Until the feeling comes back," Randy replied wincing in pain.

"Can you do this while your friends are having breakfast? Aren't you offended by this vulgar behavior?" the President asked Amy, Trish and Melina.

ATM smiled, the Truth was they were so far beyond the point of reason when it came to DX that anything that wasn't offensive seemed to stand out as odd.

"This is a typical DX breakfast Mr. President and it will be one of the staples of our reign as King and Queen of Egypt everytime they come over for a visit," Melina said.

"Well if that's the case I would ask that you restrict them from coming over more than twice year," the President said.

"Great than that will be our birthdays," Johnny said.

"What about Romeo's birthday?" Melina said.

"That's Christmas Day we can get away with it," Johnny replied.

"Hey you better be making breakfast for us on Christmas Day, after all the years we've paid you to wrestle it's the least you can do," Hunter said and the President rolled his eyes.

"After today they won't be your WWE Superstars anymore and they can invite or uninvite you over anytime they please and if you're not down with that Mr. Helmsley, the President of Egypt has two words for you!" the President said and his wife came into the kitchen and took her breast pump.

"This smells like crotch!" she said indignantly and she shook her head at DX.

"It was his crotch not ours!" Hunter said pointing at Randy and she threw the breast pump at Hunter and she stood side-by-side with the President and pointed at Randy's crotch which was feeling much better now.

"SUCK IT!" the President and his wife said to Hunter before heading upstairs to feed their children with some left over formula instead of the usual breast milk they had. The kids were not happy but ATM certainly were, after all the angelic trio was back together again and all was right on the biggest day in the life of Melina the Miraculous aka. The Queen of Egypt and her husband Johnny, the King.


	15. The King and Queen of Egypt

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Sixteen – The King and Queen of Egypt

New York's Finest arrived and went straight up to Melina and Johnny's room to help them get ready for the royal coronation that was set to commence in less than two hours. Meanwhile DX were still in the kitchen with the breast pump and a very amused Legend Killer.

"Randy can I have one of those bags of ice please?" Hunter asked Randy. "I got a little breast pump problem,"

Hunter had somehow managed to attach the breast pump to his face and when he pulled it off his nose swelled up to the size of a Macy's Thanksgiving parade balloon.

"I don't think there's enough ice in the world to get that thing down to its original size," Randy Orton said.

"Yeah get used to it if you think this is dumb you wait 'til you get to college lil' man! I've already got your first week of hazing all planned out. Turns out some of the fraternity brothers are big DX fans," Hunter said to Hayworth as he left. "Don't worry son I'm gonna be there so you fit in on your first week,"

"Like Hell you are, you attached a breast pump to your face! You think your coming to help me settle in at Harvard?" Hayworth said and he felt his nose wondering if his was as big as his father's.

"Don't worry about that son you know what they say, big nose, big hose! The girls are going to love you, right Joanie?" Hunter said winking at his wife.

"Big hose, I don't want a big hose I'm happy with the one I've got!" Hayworth said.

"You won't be saying that went you're on campus, suddenly your hose won't be big enough," Hunter said.

"That's okay dad I can just attach this breast pump to it," Hayworth said sarcastically and he pulled on the device. The President's wife came back into the kitchen and saw her breast pump on Hunter's face and assumed Hayworth put it there.

"You're paying for that little man," she said to Hayworth.

"Great now I'm in trouble with the President of Egypt's wife that'll look good on my personal statement," Hayworth complained.

"You're going to college DX style you couldn't make a better statement than that!" Hunter said to his son and Hayworth got up and left the room. RJ was expecting him; the son of The King's Oracle's room was filled with people who had had enough of Hunter for one morning. There was just one person missing and she was hanging out with the ARK Angels of DX right now. Hunter watched them all leave and turned to Shawn, the only person he could trust in great times of distress but it looked like Shawn wanted to leave as-well.

"Where do you think you're going? I need you to help me get this breast pump off my face," Hunter said to Shawn.

"Can't you just wait 'til it falls off all on its own? I wanna go see my kids before the wedding and if I don't see them now I might not get a chance to before we go back to America," Shawn said.

"Screw your kids I got a breast pump on my face," Hunter said indignantly.

"So you want me to just pull it off?" Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Please be gentle," Hunter said nervously and Shawn yanked the breast pump off taking half of Hunter's nose with him as he did so.

"Whoa," Randy Orton said. "It's just like God showed me, I was wondering what the Lord was getting at when He gave me this Oracle,"

Randy showed Shawn a picture of Hunter's face but his nose was half the size. Hunter's face was bloody and Shawn looked inside the breast pump and saw half of his best friend's nose inside it. Randy called for Melina but when she didn't answer he knew it was because Trish told her what happened to Hunter's nose and she couldn't stop laughing. So Randy did the next best thing, he went to see the boy who was competing with his boy for the heart of the little heartbreaker, Rebecca Michelle.

"Hey Romeo I need you to come downstairs your Uncle Hunter needs you," Randy said tentatively and Romeo folded his arms across his chest and Angela Jericho comforted him. "It's an emergency he needs you right now son,"

"Well I guess I can pull myself away from AJ for a minute," Romeo said and he kissed Angela's hand sweetly. "I'll be back in one minute sweetheart,"

Romeo headed to the kitchen while Angela blushed like a red daisy. Going out with Romeo was the best thing ever and Randy liked the fact that Stephanie's daughter was blossoming into eligibility. It didn't make it any easier for him to make conversation with Romeo though.

"She's a sweet girl you two are gonna have a great time going out together," Randy said to Romeo.

"I don't wanna talk about AJ with you," Romeo said and he walked in and saw blood all over Hunter's face. "See, I leave you alone with DX and bad things happen. Let's see what I can do to fix the mess you made,"

"The breast pump malfunctioned please help him Romeo," Shawn asked Melina and Johnny's little boy and Romeo covered Hunter's nose with his hand and prayed in faith for Jesus to heal him and he did; only when Hunter's face was healed, his nose hadn't grown back.

"You look like a totally different person," Shawn said and he looked at the Oracle Randy got from God again. "How is anyone going to recognize you?"

"Oh no my nose is gone, it was the source of all my power!" Hunter cried out feeling the space where his nose used to be and noticing that there was a lot more room there now.

"Your nose was not the source of all your power, you're thinking of Samson's hair when Delilah manipulated him into cutting it off," Romeo said flicking his full head of hair over his shoulders. "That's never going to happen to me,"

"Romeo stop flicking your hair and bring my nose back, attach it to my face or something!" Hunter said holding the bloody breast pump with the remnants of his nose inside it out for Romeo to take.

"I can't do that Uncle Hunter, the damage was permanent you better get used to having a brand new nose," Romeo said.

"Joanie will divorce me, she only married me because of my nose! And what about Hayworth? He'll never know I'm his real father now!" Hunter said.

"Well you still sound like yourself," Shawn said inspecting Hunter's face closely.

"How bad is it Shawn? I trust you you'll tell me the truth, unlike Randy who kept this thing to himself," Hunter said giving a despiteful look to Randy who shrugged.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal, when Romeo attacked me with the breast pump I should have made the connection," Randy said.

"Well now that your nose is gone you're going to need to make up for the loss with a whole new personality, that way people won't notice that its gone," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Good idea I think that's brilliant Shawn, so how would a guy with a nose like this act? Should I be more sexy now like you? I think I can pull off the whole 'sexy boy' gimmick," Hunter said and Shawn balked.

"Its not a gimmick I am a Sexy Boy and don't you forget it," Shawn said seriously. "The world doesn't need another one,"

"The world didn't need the first one!" Hunter barked and DX started to fight and Romeo handed Hunter's nose back to Randy.

"Maybe I can attach it back to his face, hold onto this for me in case God give me the go-ahead to use it," Romeo said to Randy.

"Why can't you hold it?" Randy asked Romeo.

"Because I've got my hands full with Angela and after all the trouble you've caused me this week you owe me a favor," Romeo said to Randy and TKO nodded and took the bloody nose in the breast pump away from Romeo, "Thank you, if you need me I'll be flirting upstairs,"

"Thanks for the update," Randy said and he took Hunter's segmented nose upstairs to his and Trish's guest bedroom and locked it away for safe keeping. He asked God why that happened to Hunter's nose but the Lord didn't answer right away. That meant that there was more to Hunter's facial reconstruction than a malfunctioning breast pump and Randy made a mental note to talk to Trish about it when she was done helping Melina get ready for her coronation which was due to start shortly.

Melina and Johnny's room

John and Mickie Cena, Maria and Dave Batista, Jeff and Steph Hardy and Ric Flair sat around Johnny's side of their huge palatial bedroom while ATM fussed over Melina. Instead of the sequin safari print dress Melina was now wearing a lady version of what Johnny was wearing: a dress made out of lion skin complete with a lion's mane bow on her right shoulder. Her eye makeup was heavily accented to bring out the brown of her eyes and her hair while pinned up on top with a long ponytail at the back. Johnny was wearing a lion skin suit with a cream shirt and his hair was loose about his shoulders. Jeff Hardy insisted he have eye makeup too but the rest of New York's Finest wasn't so sure.

"Guys don't wear makeup Jeff, only you and Sting wear makeup," John Cena argued. "It doesn't work for anyone else,"

"I don't wanna paint his face I just wanna use a little kohl eyeliner on his eyes, you know Egyptian style," Jeff Hardy said. "Johnny's going to be King of Egypt he should look like a Pharaoh,"

"That a good point," Maria said.

"You would agree with him you love doing people's eyes," Mickie James Cena said as Maria handed Jeff her eyeliner.

"No I've got my own thank you," Jeff said and Maria looked at Stephanie.

"Its actually my eyeliner I just let him use it," Stephanie explained. "Jeff does my eyes in the morning, he says when I use mascara I look like Dracula,"

"Babe do you mind if Jeff paints my eyes?" Johnny called down to his wife from his end of their massive bedroom.

"Sure as long as it matches mine," Melina called back and she came over to Johnny and the rest of New York's Finest completely done over and standing proudly as the soon-to-be crowned Queen of Egypt.

"Wow," New York's Finest said in unison.

"Melina you look amazing," Mickie James said coming over to the former WWE Diva and she hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mickie," Melina said smiling through glitter and gold lipstick and heavy bronze blusher. She really did look like an Egyptian Queen and she stood next to her husband so that Jeff could copy her eyeliner.

"Who did your eyes?" Jeff asked Melina.

"Amy did," Melina replied proudly and Jeff gave Amy a nod.

"Not bad Big Red," Jeff complimented his old friend.

"I did her lips and cheekbones," Trish said knowing she did a great job considering Melina laughed the whole time because of what happened to Hunter's nose.

"I still can't believe Hunter's nose has been cut in half, nobody's going to recognize him at the coronation," Melina said.

"This is your day Melina, don't let Hunter's nose overshadow the greatest day of your life," Trish said and when she realized what she said she burst out laughing and eventually so did everyone else.

"Great now Johnny's laughing I'm going to have to do his eyes again," Jeff complained and Randy Orton came into the room with Edge. Suddenly nobody felt like laughing anymore. "Good timing Edge you just took all the fun out of the room," Jeff Hardy said.

"I told you I'll be on my best behavior. Angelina and Angelica are going to be here soon with the Brooks and I don't want anything to upset them. Trust me I'll be good," Edge said and he waved at Amy. "Hey gorgeous," he said and Melina turned and gave him a warning glare.

"If you want to stay for the coronation save that kind of talk for your wife," Melina said firmly. Soon she'd be Queen and she'd have the royal authority to kick Edge out of Egypt if he stepped out of line one more time.

"What I can't say what everyone is thinking?" Edge said and Amy blushed.

"Melina is the most gorgeous woman in this room," Amy said holding Melina's hand loving that she always stood up for her when Edge was being a jackass. "You've never looked better Mel, as special as this day is, saying goodbye to you is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do,"

Melina started to cry and Jeff gave Amy a stern look, "Don't make her cry or her mascara will run," Jeff admonished Amy.

"Well then it's a good thing you're here isn't it Jeff? I think there's going to be a lot of crying today," Amy said and Melina nodded and when Jeff finished Johnny's eyes she squeezed her husband's hand and smiled at him.

"Well my King, let's go get our little Prince and head to the balcony and address our new subjects," Melina said and Johnny hugged her before turning to New York's Finest.

"You guys are some of the best friends a couple could ever have," he said to the TNA and future WWE faction and then he turned to Edge and Randy, "and you two are some of the worst," he said with disdain before leaving with his wife for the balcony and New York's Finest frowned at Edge and Randy.

"You couldn't just let Melina and Johnny enjoy this without bringing your own issues to Egypt for the President to see. The wrestling industry just lost two of its best talents and you almost spoiled their send off with your immature crap," Batista said. "Just want are you trying to prove by getting in Shawn and Amy's business?"

"You said it Dave it was just business and business will resume after this day is over," Randy Orton said casually. "As for Edge, he's on his own,"

Randy took Trish's hand and left Edge alone with Amy and New York's Finest.

"Come on Amy let's go see Hunter's new nose," John Cena said and New York's Finest left with Amy leaving Edge alone. When Angelina Love and Angelica arrived they found Edge all by himself while everybody else gathered together to watch Melina and Johnny get coroneted in a ceremony watched all over the world. Angelina hugged Edge and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Why are you all by yourself are you okay? I thought you'd be upstairs on the balcony with everyone else?" Angelina said.

"I've got a surprise for everyone why don't you go upstairs and I'll see you after I've finished making the arrangements?" Edge said to Angelina who looked at her husband suspiciously.

"Edge what's going on I've got a feeling you're about to do something you shouldn't, promise me you won't do anything to disturb this ceremony?" Angelina asked her husband.

"I promise you I won't do anything to disturb this ceremony," Edge replied with a smile and Angelina left him and took Angelica upstairs. Edge called Shane McMahon and told him to standby.

"DX are about to lose the WWE and the one person who knows what went down will never say anything to them about it," Edge said to Shane.

"You're certain Randy won't say anything to Trish or Amy or Melina?" Shane asked Edge.

"He won't say a word, not if he wants Best in the World to take over in the ratings," Edge said.

"Edge you're a genius, Amy was a fool for choosing Shawn over you," Shane said. "I'll do everything I can to help you get her back,"

"Thanks Shane I knew I could count on you to see things my way, I'll call you once the coronation's over," Edge said and he hung up and headed to the balcony to be with his friends and pretend that he had no intention of causing any trouble on Melina and Johnny's special day.


	16. Out of Control

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of violence and may not be suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Seventeen – Out of Control

The palace balcony was packed with friends from all over the wrestling world as-well as staff from the President's office as the coronation ceremony to crown the new King and Queen of Egypt began. Amy and Trish stood a step back on Melina's right while Shawn and Hunter stood on John Morrison's left. Trish could barely keep a straight face; Hunter's new nose was grabbing headlines all over the world and that wasn't a good thing. However Melina's beauty quickly took center stage as Johnny showed her off to the world, making her take back the spotlight and giving her dress more photographs than the English Royal baby a decade earlier. John Morrison was the heartthrob of every Egyptian school girl and posters of him were being held high in the crowd below. Millions of Egyptians had crowded outside the palace to catch a glimpse of their new King and Queen and when the President saw the reaction of his people to the couple he had chosen to reign over the nation, he knew he had chosen wisely.

John Morrison was crowned first; his diadem was pure gold and it had a thick white pearl in the center of it. The pearl symbolized a new beginning, the start of a new line of royalty like no other since Johnny had no connection to the preceding Egyptian monarch of the 20th century. He was given a scepter also with a pearl attached to it and lastly he was adorned with a huge gold necklace that weighed as much as the WWE Championship. The necklace was segmented into twelve parts and each part had a holy scripture written on it declaring Jesus Christ as Lord.

Melina was crowned next; her diadem was also pure gold but it was thinner and more elegant than her husband's and while Johnny's crown only had one pearl, Melina's crown had a row of pearls. This was a tribute to her beauty: one pearl simply would not do. She too was given a scepter with a pearl on top and a gold necklace but unlike Johnny's, Melina's gold necklace was a clasp that covered her entire neck so no skin was displayed. The necklace was made of twelve gold bands bound together. She also had a pair of earrings, a pair of giant gold hoops and arm bracelets similar to her necklace on each arm. It was tradition for the Queen to wear more jewelry than the King and Melina looked stunning and she quickly became the most photographed woman in the world which was good for MyHair in L.A. It was something for Brie and Justin Danner to remember now that the Hennigans were no longer their neighbors and thanks to the glamour of Melina's outfit MyHair could have the exclusive rights to any photographs of the Queen of Egypt after the coronation ceremony.

"I present to you the people of Egypt our new rulers, King John and Queen Melina," the President of Egypt declared and the people broke out in a massive cheer and Amy, Trish and DX applauded with tears in their eyes as Egypt welcomed their new King and Queen.

"That was awesome," The Miz said from inside the balcony applauding.

"It sure was, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful couple," Big Show said applauding, also with tears in his eyes. There wasn't a member of the wrestling world that wasn't crying over the coronation of Melina and Johnny and the new King and Queen picked up their son and showed him off to the world.

"Wait get my girlfriend in the picture, come here Angela!" Romeo called to Angela Jericho who was very shy and didn't want to have her picture taken with the new King and Queen of Egypt. "Come on Angela, if things go well between us you one day you could be my Princess," he said and Angela liked the sound of that, in fact there was something very familiar about being called a princess.

"Please come with me mom," Angela said and Stephanie escorted her daughter out to the balcony where she joined her now boyfriend Prince Romeo with his mother to have her picture taken with the new Egyptian Royal Family.

Afterwards Amy and Trish had their pictures taken with Queen Melina and DX had their picture taken with King John, then the King and Queen had one big picture taken with all the wrestlers that had come over for the coronation. Two wrestlers were clearly missing and Amy and Shawn couldn't help but wonder where Edge and Randy Orton were.

"How could Edge and Randy not be here on such a special day?" Amy asked Shawn.

Nobody had seen Edge and Randy since Hunter's accident after breakfast but in a moment everyone was going to be looking for them.

Cairo International Airport

Melina the ticket lady was wiping tears from her eyes while watching the coronation of the new King and Queen from a TV inside the airport when a familiar face came towards her.

"Long live the King and Queen of Egypt!" she said joyfully before turning to the man she thought she recognized. "What are you doing here shouldn't you be at the coronation?" Melinda said to who she thought was Triple H. "ARGHHH!" the screamed as the man threw acid all over her leaving her screaming blood curdling screams of agony as her skin melted from her face.

"Melinda!" one of her colleagues cried out and came running over to her as the man who attacked her ran away. "I called security I told them what just happened, the ambulance is on its way!" her colleague assured her.

"Forget the ambulance take me to Queen Melina, she's a miracle worker no doctor can cure me but Jesus!" Melinda declared and the man noticed she was sprayed all over her clothes in green paint with the words "DX".

"DX did this to you," the man and he looked up at the TV Melinda had been watching as the ambulance arrived. "But how could they be in two places at once?" He had a closer look at DX as Melinda was helped by the EMTs, "one of these guys is not Triple H, his nose is too small," the man said and he told the police what happened as Melinda insisted the EMTs take her to the Royal Palace instead of the hospital.

The ambulance sirens blared out in the air and Trish looked down at the badly burned woman being carried up the palace steps by the EMTs and her colleague and she sighed before turning to Hunter.

"Come with me," she whispered to him and Hunter raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Where are you taking me?" Hunter wondered.

"I need to take you somewhere private so I can show you my boobs," Trish said jokingly and Hunter's face lit up.

"Joanie was right you do have a thing for me, I'm not going anywhere with you Trish you should be ashamed of yourself," Hunter said with faux disgust, "Okay just show me your bra, I think I've had enough of breast exposure for one day, I might get in another accident,"

Trish dragged Hunter out the back of the palace ignoring the irony of his last comment where Randy Orton was waiting with the DX Machine. "What are you doing in the DX Machine?" Hunter asked Randy.

"There's no time to talk we gotta get out of here," Randy said and Trish pushed Hunter into the car and Randy drove off to Cairo International Airport where Edge was waiting for him.

After Melinda was healed by the Queen she told everyone about the acid attack at the airport.

"The man who attacked me was familiar but it wasn't who I thought it was, your friend would never do anything like that to me," Melinda said to Shawn Michaels.

"My friend, you mean Hunter?" Shawn said and Melinda nodded. "This man who attacked you looked like Hunter?"

"No it was Hunter; the man standing here with you during the coronation was an impostor!" Melinda's friend said.

"Are you insane Hunter was here with me the whole time? He just had an accident and his nose got cut in half," Shawn explained and the Melinda's friend looked at the police like Shawn was crazy. "Its true I'll prove it we've got the damaged remains of his nose downstairs,"

"Where's your friend?" the police asked Shawn and HBK looked around and saw that Hunter wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Shawn asked Amy and she shrugged.

"Trish is gone too," Amy said and Melina and Johnny frowned.

"Where's Edge and Randy, they weren't at our coronation?" Queen Melina asked and RJ Orton came up to them with Remi and the A Twins.

"I think you guys need to hear something God told me but I'm warning you, you're not going to like it," RJ said to everyone.

"Do you know who attacked Melinda at the airport?" Shawn asked RJ and the junior prophet nodded.

"Yeah and you won't be surprised when I tell you who it was Uncle Shawn, you Aunt Amy on the other hand are going to be very upset if I tell you who it is and after talking to my girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancé Remi…"

"Rub it in why don't you?" Prince Romeo said bitterly.

"Get to the point RJ," Remi said to RJ.

"We've decided not to tell you who attacked Melinda at the airport right now, the ARK Angels of DX know who attacked Melinda and they are already taking care of the situation as we speak," RJ said and Amy sighed while Shawn got hot.

"Tell me that Hunter is okay RJ, please tell me that whatever you-know-who did to my friend Melinda has not affected him in any way that would explain why he is no longer standing here with me," Shawn asked RJ.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Uncle Shawn, all I can tell you is that you were right about what you said about killing you-know-who before he caused any more trouble because now things are even worse than before you-know-who showed up this morning," RJ said and it was pretty obvious by now to everyone that the you-know-who that RJ was alluding to was Edge. Edge had disguised himself as Triple H taking the damaged part of Triple H's nose and having it temporarily attached to his own face, so that Triple H would be the one the police would be looking for instead of him.

Cairo International Airport

While the horror of Edge's actions was coming to light in the Royal Palace the second part of Edge plan to take down DX was in operation with Trish knowing all the details. Randy pulled up to the airport and dragged an unsuspecting Hunter into a room where Edge was waiting for him. After being anaesthetized Hunter had his nose rebuilt by a back door cosmetic surgeon Edge found through his Mafia goons and a few hours later Hunter looked like his old self which wasn't good at all. As soon as he was out in public everyone's eyes were on him, not for being one half of the greatest wrestling faction the world had ever seen but for being the man who had performed an act of terrorism on an unsuspecting employee at the airport while his friends were being crowned the new King and Queen of Egypt.

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, FL

When Hunter was arrested Shane McMahon called the WWE Board of Directors and told them that as a result of his heinous actions in Egypt, Hunter had to step down as co-owner of the WWE. The Board held an emergency meeting and asked for Shawn Michaels to be in attendance so that he could be there to witness their decision to rehire Shane McMahon as CEO of the WWE. Edge's plan had worked out perfectly as nobody knew that he was the one that had committed an act of terrorism against the Egyptian woman, not Hunter and while the DX family were trying to undo the damage caused by the web of lies created by the Rated R Godfather, Edge's plan to get in Shawn and Amy's business would continue when he made his next big move: to replace Triple H as the other half of DX.

"I always knew dad had a great eye for talent, I don't know where I'd be without you Edge," Shane said to Edge before hanging up and making his way to Connecticut for the Board meeting with Shawn. Shane was going to pitch the idea of a new DX featuring Edge and given the amount of trouble that Hunter was now in there was no way Shawn could turn him down, unless the Truth about Edge came out but who would believe such a ridiculous story? "Too bad Hunter, I know how much you were looking forward to building the Road to Wrestlemania and accompanying your boy to Harvard in the Fall, not that Lil' Hayworth will even be able to get into Harvard after what happened today. I not only ruined your life, I ruined your son's life and one day the lil' brat will have to work for me! All those brains will be useless in the mailroom which is the only position he'll ever get when I'm running the WWE,"

Linda McMahon listened from the top of the stairs as her son openly ranted about getting one over on Hunter and she wasn't listening alone.

"Does he really think he's going to get away with this?" The Rock said having missed the coronation of the new King and Queen of Egypt he swung by the McMahons to see Linda and she told him what her son did with Edge.

"Yes he does think he's going to get away with it; he's a McMahon and we have a tendency every once in awhile to totally lose our natural white minds," Linda said. "I'll be at the Board of Directors meeting tomorrow Rocky and when they hear my side of the story, Shane won't be the McMahon they'll ask to run things with Shawn while the ARK Angels of DX are helping Hunter get out of this nasty situation, it'll be me,"

"God bless those lil' ARK Angels of DX," Rocky said. "And to Hell with your jackass of a son,"

Linda nodded in agreement with the Rock and she shook her head in pity as her son continued to laugh out loud about the day he thought he got back control of the WWE from DX, proving that he was a bigger bonehead than Hayworth ever thought Hunter was.

"I'll be so glad when he goes back to Japan then I can go back to pretending that Shawn and Hunter are my real sons and Shane was just some vagrant I fed on the street and brought home to play with Stephanie out of pity," Linda said and Rocky frowned.

"You mean that isn't what really happened?" he said and Linda laughed before going back upstairs with The Rock leaving her son to continue enjoying the moment which was soon to become one he'd regret forever.


	17. The Replacement Theory

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Eighteen – The Replacement Theory

DX HQ, Stamford, Connecticut

Edge smiled smugly to himself, today was the best day of his life because he was about to replace Triple H as Shawn's partner in DX. Now that Triple H had been arrested for an act of terrorism the Board voted him out of the WWE and Shawn had to agree to appoint Shane McMahon as CEO and take on another partner. That partner was going to be the retired Rated R Superstar who thought that he was untouchable as he had successfully conspired with Shane McMahon to raise Hell in Egypt, with the help of Randy Orton, Edge's silent partner.

There was a very important factor that the Rated R Godfather left out of his plan to destroy DX and win Amy back from Shawn and that was the ARK Angels of DX. As soon as RJ and Remi told them what happened at the airport in Cairo they left Egypt together and went back to L.A to see the Rock, who then flew to Fort. Lauderdale to see Linda McMahon who confirmed that her son Shane was behind what happened to Triple H in Egypt. Now the ARK Angels of DX had all the ammunition they needed to get Hunter out of jail but they couldn't just walk up to the Egyptian authorities and say Hunter was framed by his ex brother-in-law. It was time for Edge to realize how wrong it was to get on the wrong side of LC's dad. After convincing Cameron that she could handle both Henry and Halle and carry their unborn child, Cheyenne kicked the door in shocking Edge and Cameron and LC walked in behind her.

"Cheyenne what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at your dad for liking your little sister more than he likes you?" Edge said playing mind games hoping that Cheyenne's issues with her father and sister would weaken her Gift from God.

He was wrong.

"Shut up Edge!" Cheyenne cried. "I wouldn't get too comfortable in that chair if I were you; Hunter will be here in a minute,"

"What? How is that possible he's not allowed to leave Egypt?" Edge said and Linda McMahon walked into the Board room with the Board of Directors and a very sad looking Shane McMahon.

"He is now," Linda said finishing Cheyenne's statement. "As of this moment Triple H is an innocent man and you are in a world of trouble Mr. Adam Copeland,"

Edge broke into a cold sweat and Cheyenne pulled him to his feet with her Phenomenal Strength.

"We know you framed Hunter for that heinous attack on Melinda back at Cairo International Airport," Cameron told Edge.

"You can't prove I did anything nobody saw me with Hunter and if the police ask me where I was I'll tell them I was there with my family," Edge said and Cameron shook his head.

"You think your wife and daughter are going to fake an alibi after what you did to that poor Egyptian ticket lady at the airport? Here's some advice Edge; women don't think highly of men who throw acid at other women, it doesn't make for good conversation at home," Cameron said.

"Angelina and Angelica will back me up they love me and they'll do whatever I say. I'm not getting out of this deal, Hunter is out and I'm in," Edge said and he pushed Cheyenne away but she barely budged. "Don't make me hurt you Cheyenne," Edge threatened Cheyenne.

"What are you going to do throw acid in my face? That would make my dad really mad, the last guy that hurt me lost his father, are you willing to go to Hell for me too?" Cheyenne said calmly and Edge shuddered at the memory of Kevin Nash who had died horrifically at the Sandbox this year. "I heard it gets lonely in Hell, Kevin Nash could do with someone to take the heat off…oh that was a good one, I'm sorry dad wasn't here to hear me crack that joke Cameron!" Cheyenne said to her brother while everyone else rolled their eyes at yet another hilariously unfunny Michaels joke.

"Its true Adam, Hunter's on his way here with Shawn to settle things with the Board of Directors," Shane explained to Edge who couldn't believe Shane was admitting to what they did in front of the Board.

"Shane stop talking they don't have any proof I was involved in what happened to that woman at the airport?" Edge cried out in frustration, Shane was going to ruin everything if he kept talking but there was no shutting him up.

"They have Hunter's nose," Shane said and Edge's eyes widened to an unnatural size.

"What?" he gasped.

"They have his nose; it came off during his interrogation. Well, actually it didn't come off Hayworth Horace pulled it off to prove that his father was the guy standing next to Shawn that Melinda's colleague said was an imposter," Shane explained. "The nose proves that someone else was at the airport when Melinda got attacked,"

"And since you were one of two wrestlers missing during Aunt Melina and Uncle Johnny's coronation, you had to be the guy at the airport who Melinda thought was Hunter," Cameron added and Edge raked at his hair in disbelief. "Its over Edge, you won't be seeing Amy or your family for a very long time,"

"Ha! That's what you think," came the disagreeing voice of Angelina Love Copeland. "I'm not letting my husband go to jail for something he didn't do,"

Edge smiled with delight as his wife came to his defense and Linda McMahon turned to her in disgust.

"This man is not worthy of freedom; he has waged a campaign of terror against DX and their family for the last month, is this the kind of man you want running around with you and your daughter?" Linda asked Angelina Love.

"Shut up you old woman, Edge was with me the whole time. He never went anywhere near Cairo International Airport," Angelina Love said.

"She's lying," Cheyenne said to Cameron who nodded.

"I'll take care of it," LC said and she pinned an angry Angelina against the wall of the board room with Halle. "I'm an ARK Angel of judgment and all sin must be punished by death unless you repent of the lie you just told. Tell everyone where you were during the coronation,"

Angelina pushed against Halle but LC's weapon of choice was as hard as LC's grip and she couldn't get Halle to budge. Suddenly tears fell from Angelina's face and LC looked at her earnestly.

"That's not going to work," LC replied and she pushed Halle against Angelina's trachea so she couldn't cry anymore fake tears, "Tell the Truth cupcake, you had no idea where Edge was because he wasn't standing next to you or Angelica during the coronation ceremony. He was missing wasn't he?" Angelina squirmed in frustration, "Where was he?" LC pressed her relentlessly.

"Angie don't say another word!" Edge begged his wife but Angelina could smell the sulfur, the unbearable heat and the smell of flesh burning and she knew that if she didn't tell everyone the Truth, LC was going to send her to her fiery and Hell bound death.

"I can't do it I can't lose my husband!" Angelina yelled at LC.

"Would you rather lose your life?" LC asked Angelina and she finally gave out and Edge's face crumbled with defeat.

"He wasn't at the coronation with me and Angelica, I don't know where he was he was missing the whole time, so was Randy Orton. Everyone was wondering where they were and then the police showed up and arrested Hunter for that act of terrorism at the airport," Angelina said and LC pulled Halle away from her neck so she could catch her breath.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" LC said and Edge looked at his wife in disappointment.

"You couldn't even tell one lie. If I knew you were such a gutless weakling I never would have married you, what happened to the hard, tough as they come biker chick from Canada that I married?" Edge verbally attacked his wife.

"She's right here Adam but how would you know when you're still in love with Amy? You wouldn't recognize a good thing if it slapped you in the face. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, I was even willing to lie for you to keep you out of prison but you can't even thank me for that. There's nothing I could do to make you stop loving Shawn's wife but I can stop myself from ending up like you're bound to when DX get here in a few minutes," Angelina said.

"And what's going to happen to me when DX get here?" Edge said stubbornly.

"You're going to prison for throwing acid at an innocent woman!" Angelina cried out appalled.

"So you think I did it too? You are just as bad as they are, everyone is against me when is everyone going to realize that I am the best thing to happen to Amy since she became a full-fledged Christian and the first member of ATM? She's not half the woman she would be if I had my ring on her finger. I can't be held responsible because you failed to make the grade as the Rated R Superstar's wife Angelina. I should divorce you but that would be too much for you to handle I don't think you could live without me, while you may not be the best thing that ever happened to me, I am the best thing that's ever happened to you," Edge said and Linda and the ARK Angels of DX listened in disbelief as Edge adamantly disrespected his wife in front of everybody.

"Are you just going to stand there and let him insult you like that?" Cheyenne asked Angelina who was just staring at Edge like his words had turned her to stone and in a way, they had. She sat down in silence and the ARK Angels of DX came over to her to make sure she was okay.

"You're never going to be happy until you ruin both your marriage and Amy and Shawn's are you?" Linda asked Edge. "How many lives are you planning on ruining this year?"

"Just one and I can't wait 'til he gets here so we can see just who Amy decides to choose," Edge said and it was clear to Cameron that Edge was completely out of his mind.

"The only thing that's going to happen when my dad gets here is DX getting back to building the Road to Wrestlemania and helping my sister get ready for her wedding day," Cameron said.

"Unless he'd rather spend time with his favorite daughter Remi, you know the real reason Shawn hasn't been paying any attention to you is don't you Cheyenne," Edge said to Shawn's eldest girl.

"Shut up Edge," Cheyenne warned the Rated R Godfather. "Take the advice you gave to Shane and don't say another word,"

Edge continued, "The reason your dad hasn't been focusing all his attention on your wedding to Garrett Calloway is because you remind him of his dearly departed wife Rebecca. He can't bear to give you away because you're the only thing that keeps her alive, when you get married he won't have that memory to cling to anymore. You see Shawn never ever stopped loving Rebecca which is what I've been trying to tell Amy for the last decade. If your mother didn't die guess who Amy would be with right now?" Edge asked Cheyenne.

"She'd be with you," Cheyenne said and Cameron pulled his sister to one side and admonished her for listening to Edge.

"Don't listen to him Chey he's playing mind games you know how much dad loves mom but he loves Amy deeply and he couldn't be happier for you and Garrett," Cameron assured his sister but Edge's words resounded in Cheyenne's mind.

"Edge is right daddy does see mom in me, I see her in me too. Every time I comb my hair I think of her. I don't think of Amy when I comb my hair, I don't really think of her at all when I'm alone but I think of mom a lot and when Amy's not around I talk to dad about her and we cry over her sometimes, well at least we used to. Now all he does is talk about Amy and Remi, its like they're their own family, a whole new family without you or me to remind them of the woman that gave birth to us. Don't you see Cameron Edge is right, Amy shouldn't be with daddy she's getting in the way she's interfering with our family. If it wasn't for Amy we never would have lost mom in the first place!" Cheyenne snapped and Cameron couldn't believe Edge's mind games had gotten hold of her.

"Cheyenne you hit the nail on the head!" Edge said proudly and LC had heard enough.

"Edge don't say another word!" Cameron warned the Rated R Superstar and then he saw LC and he realized what she was about to do. "LC don't!" Cameron cried out and he pulled out the shield the Egyptian President had given him and blocked the spear Edge was about to hit LC with before she charged at him with Halle and Henry. The shield knocked Edge backwards and he held his head in pain, he smiled as it throbbed, it didn't knock any sense into him. His words had done their evil work as Cheyenne was taking in every poisoned word he said about Shawn and Amy and now she would be his ally in his continued campaign of terror against DX.

"If you think a jail cell is going to stop me from getting Amy back Shawn you've got another thing coming, your wife isn't the only woman in your life you should be worried about losing," Edge said to himself and Shane listened to him rant on.

"This isn't over I've still got a chance to get the WWE back, if Edge takes out Shawn with his own daughter an ARK Angel of DX, DX will be one man down which leaves a spot open for me. There's still plenty to play for, the WWE can still be mine!" Shane said and he started to dance around the Board room excitedly while Edge laughed out loud to himself and the Board of Directors looked at Linda McMahon scratching their heads.

"We need you in this meeting, if DX don't get back here soon I'm afraid we'll have to make an executive decision as to who is best fit to run this company from now on," one of the Board members said.

"Well it can't be me I've got my own interests outside of wrestling with Britney and Jessica and my daughter Stephanie is stepping down from the wrestling business for good at the end of the month," Linda said.

"Well that only leaves us with one option and that is to make the heirs of the DX family executive members of the Board of Directors, starting with the eldest. That would be you two Lisa and Cameron," the Board member said to LC and Cameron who looked at the Board like they were crazy but with Edge and Shane going half crazy in the room, that was starting to become a very broad term indeed.


	18. The Father and the Bride

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Nineteen – The Father and the Bride

DX Inc, Stamford, Connecticut

The Board room was now packed with former and current WWE Superstars that wanted to congratulate Hunter on the getting the charges against him dropped and to see him kick Edge square in the nuts for having the charges brought against him in the first place. It was actually Hayworth that pointed out that his father's nose was injured and so Hunter insisted that he be the one to kick Edge in the nuts.

"Nobody is kicking me in the nuts!" Edge cried out as his former WWE colleagues loudly and angrily berated him for what he did to the ticket lady in Egypt. Some of the TNA roster made it into the building, they wanted to give Edge a piece of their mind too when they found out the Truth about what happened in Cairo International Airport. Velvet Sky and CM Punk were first in line and New York's Finest were right behind them. Velvet's anger towards Edge was abruptly quelled when she saw the expression of sorrow on her best friend Angelina Love's face.

"Angel what's the matter?" Velvet said and Angelina remained silent. Finally DX arrived with Amy, Trish, Joanie and Hayworth Horace. Amy saw the look on Angelina Love's face too and knew that something bad had happened to her but she couldn't look at Edge; one look of Righteous Indignation from her and he'd be dead.

"You threw acid at a woman at the airport?!"CM Punk said and he punched Edge in the stomach causing the Retired R Superstar to kneel over in pain. After gaining back his breath he looked up at Punk with a demented look in his eyes.

"You are so going to regret doing that, you should never punch a guy with a finisher like mine in the stomach," Edge replied. "And as for your accusations about me throwing acid on that woman at the airport you don't have any proof I was there,"

Amy looked at Trish but she was keeping her mouth shut, obviously something had happened between the time she escorted Hunter to Cairo International Airport and when she came back to the Royal Palace. Whatever it was she wasn't saying anything to Amy about it but if anyone knew whether or not Edge was responsible for what happened to Melinda at the airport it was The Truth: Trish Orton.

"Trish is Edge the person who attacked Melinda at the airport?" Amy asked her sister in Christ and Trish nodded.

"Yeah it was him and Randy helped him do it, looks like we're back to square one. Edge is back to acting like a jealous boyfriend Hell bent on tearing yet another marriage apart and Randy's helping him do it," Trish said and Amy hugged her while avoiding eye contact with Edge.

"At least you're not protecting him, your hands are clean Trish and God will reward you for your faithfulness to your calling," Amy assured Trish and The Truth smiled knowing Amy was right. Shawn looked down at Angelina Love; her sad expression got his attention as Velvet Sky couldn't get her to talk.

"Here let me try," Shawn said coming over to Angelina and the other half of the Beautiful People looked up into Shawn's grey blue eyes and her heart melted into his as he smiled down at her. "He's not worth it Angelina, don't let him do to you what he's done to himself. You've got nothing to be sad about," Shawn assured her and he gave her a Kiss of Life and life returned to Mrs. Adam Copeland and she broke out into the most beautiful smile much to the delight of Velvet Sky and Amy.

"Now there's the girl I know, come on sweetie let's go get some ice cream and talk, then we'll put this whole nightmare behind us okay?" Velvet said to Angelina who hugged Shawn thankfully and nodded at her best friend.

"Sounds like a plan anything's better than hanging around here, my husband's about ten minutes away from getting his ass handed to him DX style. There is one thing I want to say to you before I go Adam," Angelina said to her husband who was staring daggers at Shawn right now for laying a Kiss of Life on his wife. "If you don't stop what you're doing you're going to end up alone, Amy does not love you and Shawn does so you don't stand a chance,"

"And if you're not down with that, the People Formerly Known as Beautiful have got two words for ya!" Velvet Sky said and before they could get those two words out Edge speared Velvet Sky into the ground and started to laugh as she winced in pain. Angelina Love was so scared by what she saw couldn't move, Punk on the other hand was all over Edge but none of Punk's lethal martial arts moves seemed to have any effect on Edge at all. It was like he was kicking the wind. It then occurred to Shawn and Amy that Edge was not himself; something evil was controlling him and had been for awhile now.

Trish turned to Amy, "If you don't do something more people are going to get hurt," she said to her and Shawn nodded.

"I told you this calls for Righteous Indignation you have got to execute him now!" Shawn told his wife and Amy nodded. There was nothing she could say that would make any sense; Edge had shown nothing but contempt for her and those she cared about. She was going to have to say goodbye to the man she used to love and call her friend, he had exceeded the maximum allowance of pain and torture, now he would have to pay the penalty everyone else had to pay when they messed with the people she loved.

"Not so fast Amy," Cheyenne said and everyone turned to the ARK Angel while Shawn and Hunter attended to Velvet Sky. "Instead of executing Edge why don't you do what you should have done years ago and be with him instead of my dad?" Cheyenne said to Amy and Remi looked at Cameron and LC.

"Is she serious or is this a storyline for Best in the World?" Remi asked LC and Cameron and they shook their heads.

"Don't listen to Cheyenne she's a little crazy right now," Cameron told Remi.

"That's what happens when you listen to Edge," LC said.

"Cheyenne what are you talking about?" Amy asked Cheyenne.

"Now don't you go listening to her Amy, she's been badly influenced and everything coming out of her mouth is pure garbage," Cameron warned Amy but the Anointed one wanted to hear what Cheyenne had to say.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted Remi," Cheyenne said to her little sister who was dwarfed by her sister's aggression towards her. "I don't think Edge is wrong for wanting you back, let's face it since you left him he can't move on. I think it would be best for everyone if you left daddy and married Edge and of course you would have to take your daughter with you since dad already has one daughter, he doesn't really need to spend that much time with her once you're gone right daddy?" Cheyenne said to Amy and Shawn and HBK frowned at his daughter.

"Cheyenne is this some kind of angle because it's in really poor taste. Edge is going to prison for a really long time this is no time to be working us. If Randy put you up to this he's got a lot to learn about timing," Shawn said.

"So do you since all of your time is spent on anything and everything but me these days. At least Randy cares about my future all you care about is your precious daughter Remi, we haven't even talked about the wedding since you went to Egypt," Cheyenne complained.

"A lot's gone on since you and Garrett announced your engagement Chey, that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. Why am I even talking to you right now it's obvious this is just part of some plot of Randy and Edge's to get under my skin," Shawn said and he turned to Edge, "Whatever you told my daughter she's not going to fall for it. I love her, she loves me and nobody's going to leave me so you can take my spot, not my wife, not my children and not Hunter,"

"I'll never leave you Shawn!" Hunter declared and he hugged HBK tightly and Shawn hugged him back carefully so that he didn't injure Hunter's nose.

"I'll never leave you either Hunter but there's one person who will be leaving and that's you Edge. Now you can either leave quietly with the police when they get here or you can leave in a fiery ball of ash courtesy of my wife's Righteous Indignation. The ball is in your court Edge, so what's it going to be?" Shawn asked Edge and he looked at Amy but she still wouldn't look at him. Edge got hot and got in her face but she wouldn't meet his gaze. Shawn stepped in-between and tried to separate them. "Back down now I'm not even kidding you do not want to get in my wife's face right now Edge you still have a choice, you don't have to die you can live and rebuild your life after you get out of prison. Don't make the mistake you'll never get a chance to correct," Shawn warned Edge but he wasn't listening. "What's wrong with you?!" Shawn cried out. "My wife is going to kill you!"

"No she's not she loves me, tell him Amy tell him you love me and that you've been lying to him this whole time, tell him you were just using him for sex," Edge said and Amy shook her head before leaning over to Shawn.

"Something's not right here, he's out of his mind he's not listening to reason," Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"You're right but you still have to kill him, he's totally dangerous we can't let him live he might throw acid at Joanie or LC or Remi or somebody else we love," Shawn said but he realized that Amy was the last person Edge would hurt. "That's it I know what's happened. Edge is being used by the Pope to get you to leave me, this is all a setup to get you back in the Vatican!"

"You think the Pope is behind this?" Amy asked Shawn.

"Why else would Edge suddenly be in love with you, I'm telling you that crazy old man has put Edge up to this. He's using Edge to say what he can't, that twisted Pope is still in love with you!" Shawn said.

"If that's true then I don't have to kill him I have to help him, how do I do that without giving him the wrong idea?" Amy asked Shawn.

"Easy, take him to see the King John and Queen Melina, they'll break the curse off of him together," Shawn said.

"But they hate Edge right now and he's not going to be allowed back in Egypt after what he did to Melinda at the airport," Amy said.

"Well then we'll get Prince Romeo to break the spell off of him, he's all about love right Remi?" Shawn said to his little girl but Remi was very upset and Shawn turned to her concerned. When he did that Edge looked at Cheyenne.

"See I told you he loves her more, you don't mean anything to him anymore Cheyenne," Edge said to Cheyenne and in a moment of bitter rage Cheyenne threw down her mantle given to her by God and grabbed Amy by her neck, raised her to the ground and Choke Slammed her through the ground down five floors to the bottom of the building where she landed in a dusty heap in the building foyer. Shawn looked down at his wife through the five story hole made by his daughter's Phenomenal Strength. She was fine there wasn't a scratch or broken bone; her Anointing protected her from harm and she walked it off after getting to her feet.

"I'm coming back upstairs!" she yelled but Remi wasn't about to let what happened to her mother slide and she reached for one of LC's weapons of warfare but LC held Halle and Henry back so she couldn't take them.

"No Remi you can't use my weapons against a fellow ARK Angel no matter how dumb and stupid she's being right now," LC said looking at Cheyenne appalled.

Remi turned to Shawn, "Punish her daddy punish her!" Remi insisted and Cheyenne grabbed her sister by her ears and swung her around like a rag doll. Shawn wasn't going to put up with anymore violence from Cheyenne and he got hot with Righteous Indignation and yelled at her to put Remi down. Cheyenne wouldn't listen and RJ and Hayworth took Remi by the waist and pulled her away from Cheyenne but it was useless Cheyenne was too strong. Shawn realized that if someone didn't stop Cheyenne she was going to kill her little sister and suddenly he was the one in the hot seat. There was only one thing he could do to stop his eldest girl from hurting his little girl and that was to get his Amazing son to help him out of a very tricky situation.

"Cameron," Shawn said and Cameron shook his head, he knew what his father wanted him to do but he couldn't do it. "Would you rather I do it, she'll forgive you just hurry up Remi's going to die if you don't do it,"

"Okay but if she never talks to me again I'm blaming you," Cameron said to his father and he tickled his sister senseless until she finally dropped Remi who was almost unconscious.

"Whoa this is the second time somebody's tried to kill me, I never thought it would be my own sister," Remi said. "Why didn't you stop her daddy, do you love her more than me?"

"No Remi of course I don't I just have to be very careful the way I handle you kids that's all, I love you all there's no favorites in this family," Shawn said.

"That's not true, Hayworth got me out of those terrorism charges he is now my favorite, LC and Aurora are going to have to do some major sucking up if they wanna get back in the number one slot of my heart," Hunter declared and LC hit her father on the shoulder with Henry the mace. "Ow, careful where you swing that thing!" Hunter said holding his now sore shoulder.

"I was actually aiming for your nose," LC said and Cameron stopped tickling Cheyenne and helped her stand on her feet.

"Are you okay now or are you still crazy?" Amy asked her wearily.

"I was never crazy it was Edge he put crazy ideas into my head. I'm so sorry daddy, Remi will you ever forgive me for being such an Edgehead?" Cheyenne said and Remi started to cry and Cheyenne realized the horror of what she had done by shaking her sister with her Phenomenal Strength which apparently could be used for evil.

"I forgive you Cheyenne but you've got to take control of your Phenomenal Strength you could have killed me and then Edge would have gotten exactly what he wanted which is to break up our family. Remember who's side you're on, now come give me a hug you Phenomenal stupid jerk," Remi said to her big sister and Cheyenne gave her a Phenomenally big and loving hug which brought a smile to Shawn and Amy's face, relief to LC and Cameron and anger and frustration to Edge and Shane McMahon.

"Damn I was sure I had Cheyenne right where I wanted her, she really does love her father. Is there anyone that doesn't love Shawn Michaels in this room right now apart from us?" Edge said to Shane McMahon.

"Yeah, there's Randy Orton," Shane replied.

"He's not in this room right now is he?" Edge said. "If he doesn't show up soon I'm going to spend the night in jail, he's got to get me out of these terrorism charges,"

"That means he'll have to lie," Shane said. "Trish won't be happy about that, she might now even allow it she is his wife after all and she'll rat him out, she'll rat us all out with her Truth-telling abilities,"

"I don't care if I have to break up his marriage, Randy Orton will get me out of this mess or I'll bury him in it so deep he'll never make it out of prison," Edge said and Trish heard every word.

"What are you smiling at Trish?" Joanie asked Mrs. Orton.

"Just a private joke between me and the Lord," Trish said knowing the outcome of Edge and Shane's plan.

"Care to let me in on it?" Joanie asked Trish.

"Nah, I won't have to keep it to myself for much longer," Trish said knowing that Edge and Shane McMahon were finally going to get what they had coming to them at it was going to be through the man they thought had been helping them behind her back. "When this Truth gets out it is going to hurt and I can't wait to be there when it does,"


	19. The Main Event

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Nineteen – The Main Event

DX Inc, Stamford, Connecticut

Later on in the day the police came and arrested Edge, Shane McMahon left with them and called Edge a lawyer. Turns out Edge didn't need one, the Pope had already had one sent to Stamford and this guy was good. Meanwhile the Board room settled down and the Board meeting continued and Hunter and Shawn resumed their role as co-owners with no additional members added to the Board. The ARK Angels of DX declined to come on as Board members saying they had too much stuff to do and would rather not take on such a great responsibility this year. The Board was happy for Shawn and Hunter to continue running things as normal but requested that they add more executives to the Board to support them in the day-to-day running of the company.

"Okay we'll think about who we can bring in let's talk about the Wrestlemania card," Hunter said to Shawn and the Board members shook Shawn and Hunter's hand and left; booking matches wasn't their area of expertise. The locker room came back inside and Shawn and Hunter pushed the Board room table back so that there was room for everyone. Big Show noticed that Hunter was holding his nose.

"Is it falling off?" Big Show asked him.

"No I'm just protecting it in-case I sneeze too hard," Hunter said and Shawn laughed.

"I'll take you to the hospital so you can get it looked at again before we go home," he said.

"Thanks buddy, I have an idea for the main event at Wrestlemania that I think you're going to like," Hunter said to Shawn and he turned to the locker room. "You guys tell me what you think about this, in this year's 'Mania its going to be Shawn Michaels vs. Cameron Michaels for the WWE Championship,"

The locker room looked at each other bemused, "We already knew about that match boss," Cameron of the Funkadactyls said.

"I wasn't finished Funky," Hunter said to Cameron. "I want a match to lead up to it between Amy and Cheyenne for the Divas Championship,"

"But Amy and Cheyenne work for Best in the World now, they're both under contact to Randy Orton and Tristen Nash," The Miz said and DX smiled at each other.

"We're going to have to change their minds," Shawn said liking how Wrestlemania was looking now that his family was in the main event. Dolph Ziggler didn't like it at all and he put his hand up in protest.

"Um why is your family in the main event at Wrestlemania and we're stuck in all the opening matches?" he said pointing to the other wrestlers. "Are you trying to ignore us or are you doing it on purpose?"

"Dolph you're my family, give me a hug!" Shawn said and Dolph squirmed as Shawn hugged and kissed him.

"Hey how come I don't get no HBK love?" Mark Henry said jealously and he grabbed Shawn and hugged him, of course it was more like a bear hug and it wasn't long before Shawn was having a hard time breathing.

"I think you've had all the HBK love you're going to get Mark; put him down," Hunter said to the World's Strongest Man. "Do you guys all think you should be in the main event at Wrestlemania this year?"

"Yes!" the locker room shouted unanimously and Hunter nodded.

"As a way to make you all happy we're going to make the matches leading up to the main event longer. So Big Show and Mark Henry vs. The Prime Time Players will be twenty minutes. The Funkadactyls vs. The Bella Twins will be twenty minutes. Cody Rhodes vs. Damien Sandow will be twenty five minutes; The Miz vs. Fandango will be twenty five minutes. Plus the two main events and a live performance from a musician we haven't chosen yet, that should take the show to four hours," Hunter said.

"There should be more time now that Undertaker's working for Best in the World, I wanna be on the card too," Wade Barrett said.

"Me too!" Alberto Del Rio added.

"Undertaker will be on the card, Shawn and I are going to get Darkness back in the WWE as-well as Cheyenne and Amy," Hunter said.

"Who is he going to face?" The Miz asked.

"The Shield," Hunter replied and the locker room scratched their heads.

"But the Shield work for Best in the World," Zack Ryder said.

"Are you not getting it guys? We're getting all of our roster back under the WWE umbrella. Together Shawn and I are going to put Best in the World out of business," Hunter said and Shawn nodded. "That'll teach those punks not to mess with me and get me arrested for an act of terrorism,"

The locker room applauded Hunter and Shawn, whatever happened over in San Antonio, Randy Orton and Edge had it coming.

"Mark please let me go!" Shawn said as Mark Henry was still hugging him.

"I'm sorry boss it's just so good to have you back," Mark Henry said and he kissed Shawn on the head and everyone joined in and Shawn was enveloped in a massive locker room hug courtesy of the WWE roster.

Bray Wyatt looked over at Hunter who was still scribbling down notes for Wrestlemania. "Ain't you getting in on this hug?" he asked him and Triple H shrugged.

"He's my best friend I can hug him anytime I want, don't worry about me," Hunter replied and the office phone rang. "Hello?"

The receptionist said that Triple H had a guest, well three actually and in walked The Three C's Carla McCool, Cassidy Montenegro and Charlene McKenzie. When the massive group hug broke up and Shawn was left alone Charlene smiled at him and he screamed and jumped on Mark Henry's back.

"Don't worry Shawn I'm not here to seduce you," Charlene assured HBK.

"But we would like our old jobs back," Cassidy Montenegro said.

"After what you three did are you crazy you can't work for us?" Shawn said.

"But we're really sorry about that, most of that was the Kliq," Cassidy said.

"No some of that was the Kliq, the rest of it was you being jealous of our kids," Shawn said.

"Yeah and I don't get that Carla, you were jealous of your sister being a DX kid when technically you are a DX kid too," Hunter said and Carla nodded.

"Like I said I'm sorry about all that but we would really like our old jobs back," Carla said.

"No," Shawn said and Charlene sauntered over to him and Shawn hid behind Mark Henry.

"Please?" she said with an irresistible smile and Shawn hid his face from her.

"Get away from me McKenzie you nearly cost me my life and my marriage, not that Amy was ever threatened by you she's the hottest Diva of all time but you still turned my life upside down. We cannot work together, ever now go away," Shawn said from behind Mark Henry.

"You heard the man, now leave you little green skank-o-rella," Mark Henry said to Charlene and she shook her head with pity and touched the side of Mark Henry's face with a smile.

"That's a real shame; we could have been a great team Mr. Henry. Imagine what it would be like having me walk you down to the ring," Charlene said and the Funkadactyls got in McKenzie's face annoyed with her antics.

"It would look like hot garbage which is exactly what you are," Cameron said to Charlene.

"So why are you still here you're stinking up the place? That's all you do McKenzie you leave a bad smell wherever you go, now do as Shawn said and get the Hell out!" Naomi said.

"Actually I never said "Hell"" Shawn corrected Naomi.

"Well I'll say it for you, get the Hell out!" Mark Henry said to The Three C's and they turned to leave but they had one more thing to say before they left.

"Our boyfriends are not going to be very happy about this," Carla told DX and Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances.

"Who did you trick into dating you?" Shawn asked them.

"The Shield," Cassidy replied and DX gasped. "If you want Roman, Seth and Dean to come back here you're going have to hire us too. We're a package deal and you gotta take the whole bundle,"

"Oh Hell no," Shawn said and he covered his mouth when he realized he said "Hell" and he turned to Naomi, "That was your fault you're a bad influence,"

"Not as bad as they are," Naomi replied pointing to The Three C's and Shawn climbed down off of Mark Henry's back and walked over to the Three C's.

"Shawn what are you doing don't get too close to them!" Hunter warned his best friend.

"Okay I admit this is probably a bad idea but I would rather have you three here under supervision than lose The Shield to Best in the World, so you're hired," Shawn said and the Three C's jumped up and down in jubilation.

Hunter exchanged a glance with Shawn knowing that there was more to his change of heart than The Three C's realized. The locker room didn't get it either but Shawn waited for The Three C's to turn away before he explained his actions.

"When they come in the first thing I want is for you to keep an eye on them and if they step out of line, Mark Henry you let me know and I will give you full permission to sit on them," Shawn said and the World's Strongest Man nodded with a smile. "Because that's what you do,"

"Yes it is what I do and I do it because I love you Shawn, give me another hug!" Mark Henry said and Shawn found himself being hugged by the World's Strongest Man again while Bray Wyatt looked on curiously.

"And I thought I was weird," he said stroking his beard. "Still it would be nice having the Shield back on the roster, gives us some new bones to pick at," he said to his family.

"Not so fast Bray you won't be facing the Shield when they get their butts back here. You'll be facing the Undertaker," Hunter said to the charismatic Superstar.

"WHAT?!" Bray said and he threw his hat on the ground in fury until he realized he was in the main event of Wrestlemania. "Wait-a-minute that's a great idea, thanks you crazy man," he said to Hunter and Dolph Ziggler raised his hand in objection again.

"The only thing that's crazy is me not being in the main event, that's it I'm outta here you guys can both SUCK IT!" Dolph said giving DX their own salute and he turned to leave. Shawn nodded at McKenzie.

"Get him back here," he said to her and the Praying Mantis stretched her long ebony arm around Dolph Ziggler, whispered something in his ear and he sat down next to her with a big smile on his face.

"Wow he changed his mind pretty quickly, what did she say to him?" Mark Henry asked Shawn.

"Something not PG-13," Shawn said knowing how McKenzie's mind worked and it would come in handy as long as he wasn't alone with her and Mark Henry and the Funkadactyls were around. It would be a good way of keeping The Three C's in check until he got his wife back on the WWE roster where she belonged and away from Randy Orton and Edge. He wanted his family around him now, with Cheyenne getting married and LC and Cameron having a baby he wanted them close by, even if it meant putting them on the Grandest Stage of them All.


	20. All Roads Lead to Wrestlemania - Part 1

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Twenty – All Roads Lead to Wrestlemania – Part One

The Royal Palace, Cairo, Egypt

Melina lowered her crown and sighed while Johnny closed the door to their royal bedroom.

"I'll do that for you my king," one of their many servants said and Johnny blushed, he couldn't get used to being called a king but it sure did bring a smile to his parents' faces. Melina and Johnny's family had come over to stay with them in Egypt but now the King and Queen would be taking a trip back to America, a trip Queen Melina wasn't looking forward to. In fact they were going undercover; nobody knew they were going back to the USA. Something had come up and Trish asked them to leave as soon as possible; it had to do with Amy and there was no way Melina could say no to her sisters in Christ.

"I can't take anymore of this Johnny," Melina said and Johnny nodded removing his crown and putting his normal clothes back on. "Randy Orton has tricked Edge into thinking he wants Shawn and Amy to break up but when the Truth comes out Edge is going to do something crazy, well crazier. This is not how I wanted to start my reign as Queen. I wanted to live a life of peace for once, now thanks to Edge this crown might as-well be my Miss California tiara from back in 2000,"

Johnny didn't want to deal with the Rated RKO: Reborn situation either but it was an emergency and they had to be there for when Edge and Randy made their next move on DX. It would be live on Best in the World TV in San Antonio the same-time that RAW was showing from Los Angeles.

"Let's just hope this all ends peacefully, it might be a war at first but that doesn't mean there'll be any more victims," Johnny assured his wife and Melina sighed again. "This is the last straw, if Edge tries anything after tonight he's a dead man,"

"Where have I heard that before?" Melina said. "Amy has no intention of using Righteous Indignation on Edge, if only there was some way to get rid of him without her having to use RI,"

"What do you mean get rid of him?" Johnny asked his wife and the wheels were spinning in Melina's head as she tried to come up with a way to get Edge out of everyone's lives without Amy or Shawn or any of the DX family and her friends getting hurt.

Over in Los Angeles Cameron and LC were house shopping, Shawn and Hunter were moving all of their stuff into Melina and Johnny's old house and Joanie and The Three C's were shopping downtown for wedding stuff for Cheyenne and Garrett's wedding. Tonight was the night DX got their talent back and there was nothing Randy or Edge could do about it, or so they thought. Best in the World was running an angle between Lita and AJ Lee which would culminate in a match at the next Best in the World pay-per-view, only there wasn't going to be another Best in the World pay-per-view.

In San Antonio Darkness was set to debut with Cheyenne tonight and the Deadman was very excited about working with Shawn's multi-talented daughter. While everyone was shopping for her wedding Cheyenne was at a piano bar with her friends from Ring of Honor Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal aka The American Hotties. They like everyone else was happy to have Cheyenne back in their locker room even if Ring of Honor no longer existed, having her around brought back a lot of old memories and a lot of old feelings. Cheyenne couldn't wait to get back in the ring but hearing her play made Strong and Lethal want to give wrestling a miss for a night; they could listen to her play all night. Their reverie was interrupted by Cheyenne's cell-phone vibrating on top of the piano. Roderick looked at the name that flashed up, it was Garrett.

"Hello?" he said answering for Cheyenne.

"Can I speak to Cheyenne please?" Garrett said and he sounded kind of strange.

"Sure, Chey it's your fiancé and he sounds kind of weird," Roderick said to Cheyenne and he handed her the cell-phone.

"What's up sweetie?" Cheyenne asked.

"Nothing I just really missed you, can you come to the arena so we can hang out before the show?" Garrett asked Cheyenne.

"Why can't you come here? I'm at the piano bar with Roderick and Jay, why don't you join us and hear me play some sweet piano music?" Cheyenne asked Garrett.

There was no response and Cheyenne waited for Garrett to answer, "Garrett?" she said and she looked up at Roderick and Jay. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Please come to the arena Cheyenne, we need to talk," Garrett said and Cheyenne's face went cold.

"Okay I'll be right there," she said and now she was nervous.

"What's up why is Garrett acting all weird all of a sudden?" Roderick asked her.

"He said he wants to talk, that's code for "I'm breaking up with you" I think Garrett wants to call off the wedding," Cheyenne said to Roderick and Jay and they laughed hard at her.

"No way, the guy's in love with you. He's been in love with you ever since you started hanging out together there's no way he doesn't want to marry you," Jay Lethal said.

"Yeah why would he change his mind now?" Roderick said unconvinced.

"Because he said we need to talk, if it wasn't the wedding he would have just said what it was he wanted to talk about. I'm telling you he doesn't want to marry me anymore, someone or something must have changed his mind," Cheyenne said and the American Hotties exchanged wry glances.

"I think we know who might be behind this sudden change of heart. Why don't we all go see Garrett? I bet Edge is there whispering poisonous words against DX in his ear," Roderick Strong said and Cheyenne nodded.

"You read my mind, let's go see what Edge has come up with this time to destroy my wedding day," Cheyenne said. "I can't even begin to comprehend what Amy saw in that loser," and with that she left for the AT&T Center with the American Hotties leaving behind some very disappointed patrons who loved to hear Cheyenne play her piano.

Back in Los Angeles Trish found Shawn and Hunter and told them she was going to San Antonio to keep an eye on Amy, Cheyenne and Remi.

"Hey I wanna be there if something bad's going to go down," Shawn said to Trish.

"No you and Hunter have a show to produce; leaving would be bad for business. Melina's coming over from Egypt, we'll look after your wife don't worry," Trish assured Shawn and he smiled at her.

"I know you always do," he said and Hunter looked on as Trish left and John Morrison arrived looking like the old John and not King John.

"Melina's in San Antonio she told me to come here and hang with you guys in L.A. She didn't want me around she said that ATM could handle business on their own," he explained to DX. "Sounds like things are going to get crazy tonight,"

"We know but we trust God has put ATM in our lives for a reason and this is it. Whatever happens it's in God's hands and those are some big hands," Shawn said and John Morrison nodded.

"Let's go see the ARK Angels I miss them so much already," Johnny said and Shawn and Hunter walked with him to the DX Machine and they drove to where LC and Cameron were house hunting. Hunter was quiet throughout the whole ride; something was really bothering him about tonight, he had a feeling something really bad was going to happen in San Antonio.

"Shawn?" he said to Shawn and HBK turned to him attentively.

"What?" he asked but Hunter didn't reply.

"Nothing," he said eventually and he went back to being quiet while Shawn and Johnny talked about life in L.A versus life in Egypt. They talked for a long time and Hunter never said a word.

As the DX Machine pulled up to the property LC and Cameron were checking out on Lobo Canyon Road in Agoura Hills not too far from Santa Monica. They barely got a foot out of the DX Machine to explore the eye-catching property when LC, Cameron and Hayworth came running over to them.

"We gotta go see Rocky, let's get moving," Cameron said and DX exchanged glances. "He's got Shane McMahon in a headlock and he needs someone to take pictures,"

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked Cameron as he and his wife sat in the DX Machine.

"Yeah, Shane started mouthing off to his mom about how much of a disappointment she was to Vince for not backing him as CEO of the WWE and Rocky couldn't take it anymore and now he's one move away from putting Shane in the hospital," Cameron explained.

"Who's got a camera?" Hunter said cheering up suddenly, the idea of Shane in pain made him feel better, after all everything the DX family had been through over the last few months was Shane's fault. If a headlock from the Rock was all he was getting it was definitely worth capturing the moment on camera. However when the DX family arrived at Rocky's Hollywood home Shane wasn't in a headlock, in fact he was smiling and Rocky was like Hunter was a few moments ago, he wasn't saying anything and he looked worried.

"What are you doing Rocky make with the headlock!" Hunter said to the Rock and Shane McMahon sat on Rocky's couch and put his feet up. Shane was comfortable and relaxed and DX knew that wasn't good.

"What's going on here Rocky and where's Linda, Britney and Jessica at?" LC asked the Rock. "Did he scare them off with his bad breath?" LC said pointing to Shane.

"No but I sure scared the Hell out of you didn't I Rocky?" Shane said to the Rock with a cruel smile. "Why don't you tell them what I told you oh Great One?"

"I can't its sick," Rocky said unhappily. "It's so sick I can barely stand it,"

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked the Rock who was usually the strongest man in any room but right now he was like a leaf trembling in the wind. "Whatever Shane said is probably a lie anyway Rocky, what's got you so shaken up?"

"Oh this is no lie, Shane's a liar but this is actually happening, right now," Rocky said feeling nauseous and LC rolled her eyes and went to get Halle and Henry out of the DX Machine. She'd had enough of Shane for one year and turning the Rock into a pebble was just going too far.

"I don't think LC's gone out for some fresh air, when she gets back she's going straight for you Shane so I suggest you start talking," Cameron warned Shane McMahon.

"Well I don't think my lawyer would have any problem throwing a pregnant woman in jail for attacking an innocent and upstanding man like me, so I think I'm going to sit right here and enjoy Los Angeles before heading back to Connecticut to take what's mine," Shane said.

"What's going on Shane? You didn't just come to L.A to run your mouth, what are you really doing here?" Shawn asked Shane.

"You're right Shawn I didn't come here to sight see and spend time with the Rock; I came here to give my mother some very bad news. I won't be returning to Japan as she would have liked since I still have a stake in the American wrestling business," Shane said and DX sighed loudly.

"You got nothing Shane, you tried to take us out and you failed can you please move on with your life and stop this insane plea to get one over on us?" Hunter said to his ex brother-in-law.

"Yeah you're nuts just like Edge if you think our family is going to take a back seat to you," LC said and she pointed Halle at Shane's neck.

"Easy Mrs. Michaels I will have you arrested if you injure me before I finish talking," Shane said and Cameron calmed his wife down.

"Let him talk," he said to her gently and LC pulled Halle up so Shane could speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because in a few hours I will be taking control of the WWE. Soon DX is going to hear news so devastating that they will lose all reason and cause my current business partner to lose his life. This news will be so devastatingly shocking that the Board of Directors will have no choice but to recant on their decision to keep DX as owners of the WWE and appoint me as CEO and carry my father's legacy as the sole heir apparent to the McMahon dynasty," Shane said.

Cameron and LC exchanged glances wondering whether or not to believe Shane. Then Hunter's cell-phone rang, it was Stephanie and she was screaming with rage.

"Aurora did what?" Hunter asked her trying to make sense out of what she was saying.

"She joined Edge she's working for Best in the World with Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland! They formed a faction called Triple A and that's not the worst part of it, she's turned on ATM! She just blew a giant hurricane over San Antonio. The AT&T Center got hit, Cheyenne and Darkness and ATM got out in time but the rest of the Best in the World roster caught up in it. AJ Lee and the American Hotties, The Shield, Randy Orton…they'll all dead!" Stephanie said furiously. "Triple A said ATM did it and that you put them up to it so the police arrested Amy, Trish and Melina. They didn't believe that Melina was the Queen of Egypt so she couldn't help save the wrestlers. Aurora used her weather power and wisped them away in a giant whirlwind. Their bodies are gone!"

Hunter could barely comprehend what his ex-wife was saying to him let alone explain it to everyone looking at him right now. Aurora had turned against him and now she was working with Edge who was allies with Shane McMahon and he knew what Stephanie was saying to him right now. Fury rose up in Hunter and he grabbed Shane dropping his cell-phone and he put Shane in a headlock while LC took pictures. Shawn picked up Hunter's cell phone and Stephanie told him what she told Hunter.

"Why would Aurora side with Edge? None of this makes any sense Shawn!" Stephanie said tearfully and worried about her daughter.

"An evil spirit is controlling her and I have a feeling I know whose spirit it is, don't worry Stephanie everything's going to be alright. Tell ATM, Darkness and my daughters to come back here with you and whoever survived Aurora's attack. I gotta go to Hell," Shawn said and Stephanie looked at her cell-phone not sure if she'd heard Shawn right.

"Did you just say you've got to go to Hell?" Stephanie asked Shawn.

"Yup, there's something going on down there and I have to go check it out, maybe then I can finally put an end to all this madness," Shawn said and he waited for Amy, Cheyenne and Remi to return to L.A so he could go down to Hell and find out why the devil suddenly had control of people usually in their right mind.

"Give me answers I want answers!" Hunter demanded as he attacked Shane. Shawn tried to pull Hunter off of Shane along with the Rock but Hunter was incensed that his daughter had been manipulated by her uncle when she had nothing to do with what happened between Shane and DX.

"Why do you always make business personal?" Shawn asked Shane as he and the Rock finally pulled Hunter off of Shane.

"Didn't you steal my father's company from him and make it your own? If that's not personal Shawn I don't know what is! All you do is make things personal; do you think Edge would go to such extremes if this wasn't personal? Getting Aurora involved was an act of desperation it was the work of pure gold. He took the idea that you and CM Punk came up with - Triple A and he turned it on its head and stuck it straight up your green and black asses! He can't live without Amy Shawn and he will do absolutely anything and everything he can to get her back which means getting the best of you at every possible opportunity. Edge is what Best in the World is all about – getting the best of you!" Shane said.

"But he didn't get Amy back all he did was get Aurora involved," Shawn said.

"And what are you going to do when Aurora attacks Cheyenne, Remi or Amy, turn the other cheek? I don't think so Shawn, you'll murder Aurora if she does anything to hurt Amy, Cheyenne or Remi and if you say you won't you're a liar," Shane said and Hunter looked at Shawn.

"Is that true? Would you use Righteous Indignation on my daughter if she attacks Amy, Cheyenne or Remi?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"I'd have no choice I'd have to execute her, I'm sorry Hunter but I can't play favorites when it comes to my family. I will put down anyone that messes with my family, including Aurora," Shawn said and LC's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what Shawn just said and she stood next to Hunter and stepped away from Cameron.

"Not if I execute you first," she said pointing Halle at Shawn and now Cameron's jaw was on the floor. He couldn't believe LC was threatening his father and John Morrison watched as the DX family ripped a hole in itself right in front of Shane McMahon. It was exactly what he wanted to happen and DX was playing right into his hands.


	21. All Roads Lead to Wrestlemania - Part 2

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Twenty – All Roads Lead to Wrestlemania – Part Two

"LC what are you doing?" Shawn said calmly as LC pointed Halle at his neck.

LC tightened her grip on Halle's handle and looked at her father-in-law firmly.

"I'm protecting my family's honor, I can't have you hurting my little sister Shawn I don't care how Righteous you are," LC replied.

"LC put Halle down or at least point her at Shane, I'm not the one who you should be worried about," Shawn said.

"You just said you would hurt Aurora if she attacked Amy, Chey or Remi. Aurora is my family what kind of sister would I be if I let you hurt her?" LC said and Hunter handed her his cell-phone, "Hello?"

"Are you insane, put Halle down right now!" said Stephanie.

"Stephanie? How did you know I had Halle in my hand?" LC said.

"Because Trish told me now put her down and leave Shawn alone, we need him. This is why pregnant women shouldn't carry weapons, let me talk to your father," Stephanie said and LC passed the cell-phone back to her dad but she wasn't so quick to put Halle down and Shawn smiled at her.

"I can see you're upset but hurting me isn't going to help anybody, we're on the same side LC and your sister has gone astray. If I go to Hell I can find out what happened to her before things really get out of hand," Shawn said and LC winced at the idea of Shawn executing Aurora with Righteous Indignation.

"She's my baby sister please don't hurt her Shawn, or I swear to God I'll…"

"Don't finish that sentence LC," Cameron warned his wife and she put Halle down and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked her and she looked up into his eyes earnestly.

"I'm fine I'm not the one you might kill," LC replied. "If you can find out what happened to Aurora before Amy, Remi and Chey get here then I won't have to hold on and wait,"

"You're not a very patient person LC," Rocky said. "After making so many movies I've learned to wait for a long time for things to get done. I don't think being an ARK Angel of DX are any different, you guys have been battling with Aurora's demons for years, maybe now God is finally going to end her conflict and the DX family will have real peace,"

"Aurora's demons?" LC said. "Aurora doesn't have any demons she's surrounded by demonic people; people who refuse to grow up and behave themselves. People like you!" LC said pointing Halle at Shane and then she hit him with Henry the mace and Shane gripped his shoulder in pain.

"Ow that really hurt!" Shane said but she didn't hurt him badly enough to get the police involved. "Try that again and you'll be spending the night in jail,"

"Better than spending an eternity in Hell, like you'll be if anything happens to my little sister," LC warned Shane and the McMahon heir gulped nervously at that idea.

Stephanie updated Hunter and told him that they were on their way to the DX home in Santa Monica and that they should all leave Rocky's house and meet them there. Shawn stopped Cameron as he headed for the DX Machine.

"Not so fast son, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't tell LC to put Halle down when she pressed her to my neck," Shawn said to Cameron. "Why didn't you tell her to back down?"

"Because she's right," Cameron said and Shawn furrowed his brow at his son. "I can't be an ARK Angel of DX and let you take out my wife's little sister. LC's my family and what matters to her matters to me,"

"So what are you saying son, that I don't matter to you?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Cameron said and the Rock smiled.

"That's my line," he said.

"Sorry I needed it, I wanted my dad to understand that my role as an ARK Angel of DX is to protect the future of the DX family and Aurora is a big part of this family's future," Cameron said and Shawn stepped closer to his son. "Please don't get me wrong dad but there's no way I would support you in hurting Aurora,"

"So if I asked you to reason with your wife, if she decided to attack me you would stand there and let her do it, sounds like you don't have a problem with me getting hurt," Shawn said. "If I didn't know better I'd think you wanted me out of the picture completely,"

"Well you don't know better dad that's why I'm the Amazing Cameron, I know and understand things that God doesn't let you in on. Unlike you dad I'm not lead by my feelings, I don't have to carry the burden that you do," Cameron said.

"And what burden is that?" Shawn asked.

"Carrying the title of being the greatest wrestler in the WWE, the burden of being a Legend, a Hall of Famer and a general in this business, that's always been your burden but my burden is to make sure that this family makes it to Heaven in one piece, all of us not just some of us," Cameron said.

"And that's why God didn't give you Righteous Indignation, I don't have any problem with executing people who do evil and don't repent," Shawn said.

"Neither do I," LC added looking at Shawn. "but my sister is not evil; she's caught up in something she was born into. Ever since we were kids Aurora's had to deal with the fallout of being a child of divorced parents and we all need to be there for her, all of us,"

"That's what I'm saying," Cameron added and Shawn nodded.

"Let's go Stephanie's waiting for us at home," Hunter said to Shawn and they all headed back into the DX Machine, all except for Shane who just sat on Rocky's couch with a smile on his face. Rocky looked at him in disgust.

"You think you can stay here after what you did? Get off my couch!" Rocky said and Shane reclined into the couch further. "LC can you please get Shane off of my couch?"

"I'll do it," Shawn said and he hit Shane with Sweet Chin Music and Shane landed in a heap at the foot of Rocky's couch passed out. Rocky then picked up Shane and left him on the side of the freeway as they all headed to Santa Monica. On the way there King John reflected on what had happened, Shane and Edge's plan to tear up the DX family was clearly in effect and he had to tell Queen Melina before anymore damage was done to the family they both loved so much, not just for their sake but for his family's sake too.

The Sandbox, Santa Monica, CA

Hunter listened as Stephanie described what happened in San Antonio, Hayworth came and sat on his lap and for the first time he actually wanted to sit there. Hayworth held his father tight while Joanie stroked his long black hair lovingly and Hunter hugged his son. Seeing Aurora turn against ATM had deeply affected Hayworth and made him want to be closer to his father more than ever and while Joanie was happy for that, she was unhappy about the way it happened.

"I was over at John Cena's house with the rest of New York's Finest with Jeff and we were talking about what I'm going to do after I leave TNA, then I got a call from Trish telling me that Aurora was in San Antonio. I flew over with Jeff and there was a massive hurricane and my daughter was right in the middle of it. When the dust had finally settled, AJ Lee, the Shield and Randy Orton were dead and Aurora had killed them. Then as I walked towards her I saw Edge and he had his arm around her and I thought "God no!" Edge had manipulated my daughter into helping him and just as Melina went to bring AJ Lee, the Shield and Randy Orton back to life Aurora blew them up into the air in a whirlwind and their bodies disappeared from sight. Edge just looked at me as if to say "What are you going to do about it?" Amy was shaking and her hair was lit up I knew she was going to use her Righteous Indignation on Edge I just knew it, he had finally screwed up for the last time…but she didn't use Righteous Indignation on him because Aurora was there. I grabbed Aurora and I shook her and I asked her why she was doing this but she wasn't in control of her actions. Trish told me to let her go so I did but I didn't want to, her hands were like ice and I wanted to take my daughter away from Edge and all the damage that he represented but Trish told me to leave her with him. So I did and that's when I called you Hunter," Stephanie explained and Hunter turned to Trish questioningly.

"Why didn't you bring her here where she'd be safe?" Hunter asked Trish.

"Because she's not safe with us, not with Shawn she'd be better off with Edge," Trish replied. "If Aurora was here Aurora would bait Shawn into using Righteous Indignation, that's her whole purpose and that's why Edge got her involved in this,"

"Okay let's get off Shawn's case there's only one bad guy in this story and that's my ex-fiancé," Amy said in her husband's defense. "I am so sick of Edge,"

"Shawn you ready to go to Hell?" Trish asked HBK and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah but I want you all to come with me," Shawn said to Amy, Cheyenne and Remi. "I don't want to be away from you guys right now, things are just to hostile up here,"

"Oh and going to Hell is so much better," Remi said sarcastically and Romeo smiled at her.

"Do you want us to come with you?" he asked Shawn.

"Who's us?" Shawn asked Romeo.

"Me and RJ," Romeo said and Shawn looked at Melina and Trish.

"Sounds like your boys are finally over my daughter," he said to them both but Trish knew he couldn't be further from the Truth. "No you two can stay up here, let's go ladies we've got a date with the devil,"

Remi opened up a portal to Hell and everyone turned their faces away from the blinding heat and the foul smell coming out of the ground. As Shawn and his family stepped down into the fiery depths Amy and Cheyenne held hands with him while Remi rode on his back. Shawn knew what he was doing, while he didn't understand everything he understood this. Something in Hell had gotten loose and he had to find out what before he went back to Earth to let everyone in on what the devil was up to.

WHAT DO YOU WANT? The devil said as he sensed Shawn's presence. YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS DOWN HERE.

"I want to know what you're doing pestering my family, one of your demons is loose and now Hunter's daughter is being led astray. How did this happen?" Shawn asked.

I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO THAT GIRL, A CONTRACT WAS MADE IN BLOOD the devil said and Amy wanted to say something.

"A contract?" she said and Shawn shushed her not wanting her to talk to the devil without God's permission.

"Who wrote the contract and what were the terms and conditions of it?" Shawn asked the devil.

HE WEARS FACE PAINT AND HE IS VERY CLOSE TO YOUR OLD FRIEND AND MY SLAVE KEVIN NASH. YOU KNOW HIM AS STING AND HE KNOWS HIM AS JEFF AND JEFF KNOWS HIM AS JERICHO.

"What?" Amy said shocked at the mention of Jericho but Shawn wasn't surprised at all.

"If I destroy that contract will you stop harassing Aurora Rose Helmsley?" Shawn asked the devil.

THE CONTRACT WAS WRITTEN IN BLOOD I HAVE HER NOW AND YOU CAN NEVER GET HER AWAY FROM ME the devil lied and Shawn ignored him.

"I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me," he said and the devil roared at the quotation of scripture, he hated the word of God.

I WILL TORMENT WHO I HAVE PERMISSON TO TORMENT AND I WILL TORMENT THAT GIRL UNTIL SHE CAN TAKE NO MORE the devil threatened and Cheyenne and Remi got mad.

Shawn saw his daughters getting upset and it was time to go but Amy wasn't ready to leave, she had a couple of questions for the devil herself.

"Why did you make Edge think I was in love with him?" Amy asked the devil and Shawn hushed her up again not wanting his wife to talk to Satan.

I'VE WANTED YOUR SOUL FOR DECADES AMY AND THEN YOU MARRIED A MAN OF GOD AND I LOST MY OPPORTUNITY. NOW I COULD HAVE ALL THREE OF YOU AND ATM, THE ARK ANGELS OF DX AND THE NEXT ANGELIC FACTION WILL BE DESTROYED the devil replied and Cheyenne and Remi exchanged looks.

"There's going to be another angelic faction?" Remi said and Shawn grabbed his family and marched right outta Hell back up to God's beautiful great green Earth and they all took a nice deep breath and thanked God for everlasting life.

"Did you talk to the devil, what did he say?" Hunter asked Shawn and HBK nodded.

"Yeah I talked to him, he said that a contract was written for Aurora in blood and that he is tormenting her because of the contract," Shawn said.

"Who wrote the contract?" Hunter asked Shawn concerned.

"Edge wrote it right?" Queen Melina asked.

"No actually he didn't," Shawn replied and he turned to Stephanie. "Where's Jeff?"

"He's in Florida with John Cena and New York's Finest why?" Stephanie asked Shawn and he took Stephanie's hands in his own and squeezed them gently.

"Because he wrote the contract by inspiration of the devil with the help of Sting," Shawn said and Stephanie screamed.

"Dad how did you know that?" Cameron asked his father amazed.

"Because Jeff was mad at Stephanie for physically abusing him after Vince was murdered and the devil approached him while he was depressed and told Jeff that if he wrote a contract, he'd give Jeff peace in his family but that was a lie because the devil is a liar and when time came for Jeff to pay up, the devil sent one of his demons to Aurora and that's what happened today," Shawn said and everyone gasped.

"Jeff used Aurora to get back at you, that's worse than what Edge did," Hunter said disgusted. "See this is all your fault Stephanie, if you weren't such a daddy's girl you wouldn't have pushed Jeff to make a deal with the devil! Now you've lost our daughter, Aurora's gotten caught in the crossfire again!"

Stephanie held her head in grief, "Hunter I'm so sorry I thought Shawn killed daddy my head was so messed up, this is all my fault!"

"And while you were all messed up Jeff channeled the same demon that tormented you and caused you to end up in the nut house. Seriously Stephanie you can't physically abuse the ones you love and expect to get away with it," Shawn said. "And there's more,"

"More, oh God Shawn please how much worse could it possibly get?" Rocky asked HBK.

"Sting is involved too, in fact I bet he inspired his son to convince Aurora to take sides with Edge. Sting is still sore over what happened to Kevin Nash and getting Edge on his side would be a great way to stick it to me and Hunter," Shawn said and Cameron nodded impressed.

"Wow dad I'm really impressed you really do know what you're talking about, I guess I'm not the only Amazing one in the family," Cameron said to his father.

"If you think I'm Amazing now wait 'til you see what I do at Wrestlemania during our match," Shawn said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're still planning on building Wrestlemania while all this is going on?" LC said to Shawn.

"The show must go on LC, you think I'm gonna let some demon stop us from putting on the best 'Mania of all time? Now that we know what happened today and who's behind it we can fight back," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Amen to that brother and the first thing we're going to do is make peace with Edge," Hunter said. "We've got to give him what he wants,"

"He wants my wife," Shawn replied.

"Exactly, let's make Edge believe that Amy is in love with him and Amy can be in Triple A with Edge and Aurora," Hunter said.

"Then I can keep an eye on her and make sure nothing bad happens to her while you two deal with Jeff Hardy and Sting," Amy said and Hunter nodded.

"I like the way you think Big Red, so what do you say Shawn? Are you okay with Amy being with Edge while we pull the wool over his crazy Canadian eyes?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"I'd be lying if I said I was okay with it but I trust my wife and I know that God will make sure nothing bad happens to her," Shawn said and he felt heavy all of a sudden and he collapsed on the couch behind him and fell into a deep sleep.

When Shawn awoke he was in Heaven and he saw AJ Lee, Randy Orton and the Shield dancing around with the Angel Rebecca, his dearly departed wife. The wrestlers were having a great time with her but they stopped dancing when they saw him and said goodbye to her knowing that Shawn had come to take them back home.

"Hey Shawn I asked God to put you into a coma so you could see that they were okay, when you wake up you'll be back in your living room and they'll be there with you," Rebecca told Shawn.

"That's great thanks for keeping them occupied while we took care of business with the devil," Shawn said and Rebecca shushed him.

"You can't say his name up here, Jesus is upset with him for what he did to Aurora. Speaking of Aurora, I hope I don't see her up here anytime soon Shawn, understand what I'm saying?" Rebecca said.

"I don't want to hurt Aurora but I won't let her hurt my family, I couldn't bear to lose Amy, Cheyenne or Remi. I barely can get over losing you," Shawn said to Rebecca.

"But you never lost me Shawn, I'm right here and you won't lose the Heartbreak Chicks either, have faith in God and be of good cheer, Jesus has already overcome the world and the devil. Smiling is what you do best Shawn, don't let the devil take your smile again, do whatever you can to get Aurora way from him," Rebecca said.

"I thought you said you couldn't say his name up here?" Shawn said and Rebecca remembered what she said.

"Sorry Jesus!" she apologized to the King of Kings. "Time for you all to go back and don't stop fighting the good fight!" she said to Shawn and when Shawn looked around him again he was back in the living room and ATM was hugging Randy Orton, AJ Lee and Hunter, Joanie and Stephanie were hugging the Shield.

"Carla's going to be so relieved you're back I better call her," Stephanie said and she turned to Randy and AJ Lee. "Guys I'm so sorry this was all my fault,"

"Oh man do we have to stay down here, Heaven was awesome I wanna go back!" AJ Lee said. "What are you talking about Stephanie?"

"Nothing she's just upset why don't you guys go jump in the pool out back and we'll talk later?" Hunter said to AJ Lee and the Shield while Randy made out with Trish. "You two need to focus and stop making out until we get our plan to take down Edge straight,"

Stephanie looked at Hunter while Trish and Randy ignored him and kept on kissing each other, "I know you want me to calm down but I've caused so much trouble for this family, I've been a rotten mother to our daughter and a lousy wife to Jeff, all I do is cause trouble for the people I love, why can't I just get it right?" she said to Hunter.

"Because you're a McMahon and you can't help ruin lives, it's in your blood Stephanie and there's nothing you can do about it," Hunter said and Stephanie shrugged.

"You're right," she admitted. "I mean look at Shane he's more of a screw up than I am, I'm just prettier,"

"Exactly but with Shawn and my help we can overcome your disastrous life choices and help you to make better ones," Hunter said.

"I don't care what happens to me just as long as Aurora doesn't suffer for my mistakes anymore," Stephanie said.

"Well after this you might never see her again," LC said to Stephanie. "I know my sister and when she finds out that Jeff signed her over to the devil because of the abuse you caused, she's going to look for a new mom,"

"You're a pretty good mom Joanie, fancy raising another daughter like LC?" Hunter said to his wife but Joanie didn't think it was funny. Chris Jericho had driven a stake through Stephanie's heart and the damage done was still affecting her and now it was affecting her in a way she couldn't even control. It didn't seem fair that Stephanie would continue to suffer for what happened to her during her relationship with a man that died over a decade before. So she hugged Stephanie and told her she was a great mom and a great wife and not to hate herself for what happened to Aurora. Hayworth listened wondering who this Chris Jericho guy was and he was grateful that his father was nothing like him, for the first time ever Hayworth was proud to be the son of a bonehead.


	22. All Roads Lead to Wrestlemania - Part 3

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Twenty One – All Roads Lead to Wrestlemania – Part Three

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of violence and is not suitable for younger readers.**

TNA Impact, Orlando, FL

John Cena was in the ring with Sting, Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe. Dixie Carter was on her way to the ring to make a huge announcement regarding the future of TNA and the TNA roster was backstage eagerly anticipating the news that was going to shake the wrestling world. The rest of New York's Finest was in the back waiting for Stephanie who said she was on her way over from L.A to see Jeff. The situation with Aurora seemed to have been handled as Stephanie said that AJ Lee, Randy Orton and the Shield were all okay and back on the Earth. She didn't mention Edge; the man's name was like a dirty word in most wrestling circles. DX were going to shock the TNA locker room when they heard what the Degenerate Duo had planned for the retired R Superstar and the newly established faction, Triple A.

DIXIE: Good evening everyone thank you all for coming out tonight. This is a turning point in the 20 year history of TNA and I'm glad you could all be here to share in this incredible journey we're having at TNA. Since Vince McMahon passed on the Board of Directors have tried to decide who would be best to replace him as Chairman of the TNA Board. After weeks of meetings and conversations back and forth the Board has unanimously decided that TNA will be run by two men you all know quite well and their two words. Wrestling fans of the Impact Zone please help me welcome the new owners of TNA Wrestling, Degeneration X!

The fans in the Impact Zone went nuts as the green lights symbolizing DX lit up the Impact Zone and their "Are You Ready?" music hit turning Orlando upside down. The fans cheered loudly as Shawn and Hunter headed down to the ring where Dixie, Kurt, Sting and Samoa Joe were waiting for them with open arms. When Shawn and Hunter got into the ring they got a standing ovation that lasted about ten minutes and they couldn't get the fans to be quiet so they could talk. Dixie loved it although she was wondering if Stephanie had arrived with them and wanted to leave the ring to check on her and make sure everything was okay with Aurora. Eventually the fans stopped screaming and started to chant "DX! DX! DX!" instead.

"What's up Orlando!" Hunter cried and the fans went wild.

HUNTER: I would ask you to make some noise but you doing a pretty good job of that already. Let's all give a hand to Dixie Carter for that awesome introduction.

The fans cheer Dixie Carter and she motioned to leave the ring.

HUNTER: Hold on Dixie where are you going?

Dixie whispered that she wanted to see if Stephanie had arrived and Hunter replied into the microphone.

HUNTER: Everybody let me explain why Dixie is leaving the ring. Last night I got a call from my ex-wife Stephanie telling me that my daughter Aurora had caused a bit of a stir in San Antonio. Everybody's been worried about my daughter Aurora ever since then but Shawn and I are here not only to rebuild this awesome company from the bottom up but to put Dixie's mind and everyone else's mind at ease concerning my daughter Aurora. Aurora is here tonight and she's not alone, in fact she's got a couple of people with her and this couple is quite familiar to you all. Ladies and gentlemen please allow me and Shawn to introduce to you our newest faction, Triple A!

The fans looked up at the top of the ramp and saw Aurora come out with Edge and Lita, or as they would be referred to on television, Aurora, Adam and Amy aka. AAA. They looked like a normal family, DX wanted them to look like a real family so they asked Amy to dye Aurora's hair red under her blond locks so that it looked like she had red and blond hair with blond on top and red underneath. Kind of like a red velvet cake. Aurora appeared normal but that was far from the truth. Edge still had her manipulated into thinking DX were bad and that he was her friend and that Amy was her real mom, not Stephanie. When Amy saw how messed up Aurora's head was it took everything she had not to execute Edge with her Righteous Indignation. Messing with her and Shawn was one thing but getting Aurora involved when she had nothing to do with what was going on between them made her spiritually sick. DX's plan was to pull the wool right over Edge's eyes so he couldn't see what they were doing, if he caught onto the fact that Amy and Shawn were setting him up he'd do something crazy again and Amy couldn't bear to see anyone else they loved get hurt because of him. So Amy went back to doing what she did best – playing the lovesick sidekick to a raving maniac and she did it very well, so well in fact it was hard for Shawn to stay in character. Hunter looked down at his daughter and his heart was in his throat when he saw the soulless look in her eyes.

HUNTER: You three look like a happy family, why don't you tell the Impact Zone a little about how you all became a family?

EDGE: Well as you know Hunter I've had my eye on Lita for a long time and last night she came down to Florida and told me that she wanted to leave Shawn for me. I couldn't tell you how happy I was to hear that she had finally come to her senses and that I was the man she was supposed to be with from the very beginning. She told me that Shawn was a great guy but he just wasn't the right guy for her. I hope you understand if she never comes home to you after tonight Shawn? From now on Amy and Adam Copeland will be the hottest couple the wrestling world has ever seen and with Aurora in the mix, none of those bratty little DX kids of yours can touch our family.

Shawn tried not to laugh but it was hard not see seeing how delusional Edge was because he had no idea that DX had set him up but he tried his best to play along.

HUNTER: I just want to ask you one question Edge, why did you get my daughter involved in this? Why couldn't you have just taken Lita and left it at that?

Edge looked over at Aurora with a smile that made Dixie Carter's skin crawl.

EDGE: Why don't you tell him sweetheart? Tell him your reason for wanting to be part of my family and not his?

Aurora took the microphone and rehearsed the lines that Edge had drilled into her head.

AURORA: Because I knew you'd never hurt me Adam, you're everything I'm looking for in a father and Amy is everything I'm looking for in a mother. I couldn't want a better family.

As Aurora spoke it was clear that she was under some kind of mind control and the ring started to get really hot. Shawn looked at Amy, her Righteous Indignation was about to be activated so he turned to Kurt Angle and told him to say something offensive to get Edge riled up.

ANGLE: You're nothing but a blond haired bitch Edge and if you think you're going to run over the Main Event Mafia with your new family, try running over my family!

The fans cheered Angle and Edge put his arms around Amy and Aurora.

EDGE: I don't want my family around you when you're like this Kurt, what do you say we get out of this crappy city and go home Amy and Aurora? We don't have to wrestle tonight if you don't want to.

HUNTER: Not so fast Triple A, you've got a match you can't leave yet. Shawn and I want this show to be entertaining from start to finish and Impact will finish with a match between Triple A and New York's Finest member John Cena and former TNA champions CM Punk and Velvet Sky.

The fans loved it and the segment ended and everyone went backstage while the commercials played on the air. The TNA roster congratulated DX for starting off with such a great opening to the show when suddenly a furious Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland cornered DX yelling and screaming at them about the angle with Triple A.

"You said that I was going to be in Triple A with Angelica, why is your family in Triple A instead of mine?" Angelina Love demanded.

"It's just a last minute adjustment we had to make, don't take it personally Angelina," Shawn explained. "Besides you could take a break from Edge this angle will probably do you guys some good, I wanted to put you in a match with Mickie James instead,"

"Screw Mickie!" Angelina Love yelled rudely.

"I think John Cena's doing that after the show," Hunter replied and DX laughed but Angelina Love was not amused.

"I want to be in Triple A with my husband and my daughter. This is TNA, I was made here why should I lose my spot to your wife and your daughter?" Angelina said to Shawn and Hunter.

"It's just a last minute change Angelina, trust us we've got you covered," Shawn assured Angelina but the Knockout wasn't convinced.

"I don't trust your wife with my husband Shawn, I know how much she hates him for the way he's been acting and if anything happens to Edge out there because of you and your wife I won't be held responsible for what happens next," Angelina Love warned Shawn and she walked off to vent her frustrations to Velvet Sky. DX looked on as the People Formerly Known as Beautiful gave them some ugly looks.

"You think we might have a problem here?" Hunter asked Shawn knowing how close Angelina and Velvet were back in the day at TNA.

"Its nothing my wife can't handle, come on let's go see Sting before the main event," Shawn said to Hunter. When they found Sting he wasn't alone, he was talking to his son Steven.

"I'm having a private conversation here guys can you get out of my office?" Sting said to DX but they didn't listen.

"You don't run things here Sting we do and you're on our time, you can talk to your son after the show," Shawn said and Sting got up in HBK's face.

"How dare you talk to me like that in front of my son," Sting said to Shawn.

"Don't you talk to me about how to act in public when you're behaving like an animal in private. I know what you did Sting, I know you're trying to sabotage DX but I didn't know you'd be willing to sell a little girl down the river to do it,"

"What are you talking about, whose little girl got sold down the river?" Sting asked concerned.

"My little girl and your son's ex-girlfriend, your father's the reason my daughter went loco in San Antonio Steven," Hunter said to Sting's little boy.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Sting protested.

"Oh really? So how did Jeff get the idea that he could have peace of mind by talking to the devil? The only way the devil could have got to Jeff was if somebody conjured one up, didn't you resent us getting rid of the Kliq and taking over TNA? Didn't it burn you up so badly you could barely stand the sight of us? Tell us you didn't conjure that demon and send him straight to the Hardy's home," Shawn asked and Steven looked at his father and then back at DX.

"My dad didn't do that," Steven said.

"I'm sorry you have to hear this Steven but sometimes our parents aren't the heroes we want them to be on TV. Your father was behind my daughter going off the deep end yesterday," Hunter said to Steven but Sting's son shook his head that Hunter was wrong.

"No daddy didn't do anything to Aurora, he's been too busy to talk to demons. My dad comes home so late sometimes I don't think he even remembers I'm in the house," Steven said and DX's faces went as white as Sting's face paint when they realized who was behind Aurora's demonic possession.

"You conjured up the demon," Shawn said to Steven and Sting's son nodded.

"What?!" Sting said appalled and he grabbed his son furiously. "Steven why would you do such an evil thing?"

"Because I wanted to see what would happen I didn't think it would actually work," Steven said and Sting held his head in disgrace. He turned his son around and smacked him on the behind like a little boy.

"Don't you ever do that again! People died in that hurricane Steven, do you know how much trouble you've caused?!" Sting said disappointed in his son's behavior. "When Aurora finds out what you did she's going to blow you away and I might never see you again!"

"She's not going to do anything daddy," Steven said and Hunter called the ARK Angels of DX, well one of them anyway. He told LC what Steven Borden did and moments later LC was on a plane to Florida with Halle and Henry and her loving husband Camy, who just wanted to see the look on Steven's face when he realized the colossal mistake he made in messing with the Helmsley Girls.

"I wouldn't want to be you little man, my daughter LC is on her way here and she's bringing a couple of her friends with her and they aren't going to be very happy to see you," Hunter said referring to Halle and Henry. "Your son's a bastard Sting and I'm sorry we thought you were the one behind Aurora's possession,"

"Don't apologize I'll deal with him and as for me resenting you guys running TNA I couldn't be happier I'm glad you guys are here. Aurora is a very special girl and she deserves a lot better than what she's getting right now," Sting said and he looked at Shawn. "Your wife better keep an eye on Edge, I might be a part of the Main Event Mafia but he's in the real Mafia and I wouldn't trust him around my old lady,"

Shawn nodded and shook Sting's hand knowing that the minute Edge stepped out of line with Amy it would be the last time anyone ever saw him alive.

It was now time for the main event and John Cena was in the ring with CM Punk and Velvet Sky. Triple A made their way to the ring to some really eerie music but they looked like a normal family. DX watched from the back as Amy and Velvet wrestled around, Amy looked fantastic and she even got a loud cheer, she never looked better and Edge smiled at her as she gave Velvet a back flip.

"You're coming home with me tonight," he said to her and it dawned on Amy as he smiled at her that she wasn't going home to be with her husband and the rest of the DX family, she was going home to a man she despised, to a man who had thrown acid on an innocent woman in Egypt, to a man who had disrespected his wife and daughter in front of his peers and to a man who thought she was the one he wanted to be with and not her own husband. It was then that she realized she couldn't do what DX wanted her to do, she couldn't pretend to be the "hardcore slut" that Lita was. Those days were long gone, Lita was a new woman with a wonderful life and family and friends, the old Lita was in the past and that's exactly where Edge belonged, in the past.

"What is she doing?" Hunter said as Amy reached for a microphone from Christy Hemme.

"What she should have done a long time ago," Shawn said and Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland watched as Amy interrupted the match to cut a promo wandering what this was all about.

LITA: I can't do this anymore! I'm Anointed Amy, the first member of ATM and the wife of the greatest wrestler and husband and father this business has ever seen. I am not your wife Adam and this is not our daughter. I'm through playing games with you, this ends tonight. Now you either leave me and my family and friends alone and get on with your own life without interfering in mine, or I'm going to do what Trish and Melina wanted me to do from the very beginning but I couldn't because I wanted to give you a chance to grow old with your wife and to see Angelica grow up into a beautiful woman. I know now that isn't going to happen, you leave me with no option. Edge…Adam, your days of meddling in my life are over!

All eyes were on Edge right now and it occurred to Angelina Love what was about to happen if Edge didn't give Amy the right response.

EDGE: You are happy, how could you not be happy? I'm the love of your life and you'll never be happy without me.

Amy cried her eyes out and crouched into a ball in the middle of the ring and CM Punk came over to her.

"You don't have to do this, maybe we can get him some professional help or something the man's clearly obsessed with you," Punk said to Amy.

"He's obsessed alright but this isn't the kind of obsession that just goes away after a few months of counseling. This is the kind of obsession that ends in a big fiery explosion," Amy said and Angelina Love screamed as Aurora smacked Edge hard across the face.

"You little monster!" Edge yelled and he tried to strangle Aurora but ice formed around her neck so he couldn't lock his hands around her neck. CM Punk pulled Aurora over towards him and John Cena shook his head at Edge's actions.

"You are so dead," he said to Edge and he was right.

"What the Hell is going on out there?" Dixie Carter said as Edge started to sweat, but the beads of sweat were like giant balls of water falling down his face and then it was obvious that it wasn't sweat at all it was blood, tissue and skin. He was melting.

"Daddy!" Angelica cried and Angelina covered her daughter's eyes as her husband disintegrated in the ring. All that was left was a pile of ash inside a pair of blue jeans, white dress shirt and black shoes. Aurora grabbed Amy tightly and Amy hugged her back reassuringly.

"You did good Aurora, don't worry now it's over. Edge is gone, he'll never hurt us or anyone else ever again," Amy assured her.

Aurora was not under mind control at all, she was just pretending she was to fool Edge. She didn't just fool Edge and the wrestlers and her friends, she fooled her parents by pretending to be crazy so that Edge wouldn't know what she and Amy had planned for him.

"I want to go home now," Aurora said and Amy nodded wondering whose home Aurora wanted to go to, she was always welcome at the Sandbox. She turned to see John Cena and CM Punk looking at her knowing she had to do what she did.

"Don't mess with me boys, I'm a very dangerous woman to bad men," Amy warned them and they nodded and told her they'd be on their best behavior before she left the ring with Aurora and came face-to-face with Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland. "I'm not sorry about what I did I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner," Amy told them and Angelina Love screamed but she didn't dare attack her, knowing that she would end up just like Edge if she hurt her.

"You'll pay for this Amy Dumas Michaels, you and your whole family will pay for what you did to me and my family," Angelina threatened Amy.

"I did this for you!" Amy told Angelina but she didn't want to hear it. The ring emptied and Velvet Sky ran over to Angelina Love and hugged her while CM Punk and John Cena didn't know how to handle things now that Edge was dead. Velvet Sky was Angelina Love's best friend and CM Punk didn't want to get caught in the middle of a feud between them and DX because he knew the outcome wasn't going to be in the favor of the Beautiful ones. DX could see that Punk was torn but Amy and Aurora was their priority right now. Stephanie finally emerged and found Aurora, when Aurora saw her Stephanie knew that everything was okay now and she hugged her little girl along with Hunter lovingly.

"I'm so sorry about all this Aurora, you deserve so much better than all of this. That's why I'm going to dedicate my life to being the best mom in the world to you and your sisters and brother," Stephanie said emotionally.

"You always say that mom but then I get attacked by demons," Aurora said and Stephanie looked up at Amy.

"That's why we have ATM and the ARK Angels of DX. I want DX to be closer to our family so that this kind of thing doesn't take control of our lives, are you okay spending more time with your father and his family sweetheart?" Stephanie asked her daughter and Aurora looked over and saw LC and Cameron and LC was holding Halle and Henry. Aurora smiled.

"I'm more than okay with that, with the ARK Angels of DX looking out for me along with dad and ATM, the devil doesn't stand a chance. I know you try your hardest mom but there must be a reason why God gave LC those weapons," Aurora said.

"Yeah there is it's to keep devil worshipping assholes from messing with you," Hunter said and Aurora heard a familiar voice screaming out of Sting's dressing room. Sting came out with a smile on his painted face.

"My son's getting the beating of a lifetime, who wants to watch?" Sting said and DX put their hands up.

"We do!" they said and they ran into Sting's dressing room and watched as LC poured out God's judgment on Steven Borden II for sending a demon to hassle Aurora.

"What's that all about?" Aurora said and Amy looked over at Trish who had arrived with Melina, Randy and Johnny.

"I'll tell you later sweetie, I think you've had enough drama for one week," Amy said and Stephanie shook her head in disagreement.

"Your ex-boyfriend conjured up a demon and sent it to you, that why you caused that hurricane in San Antonio yesterday," Stephanie told her daughter and Amy questioned Stephanie's wisdom in telling her daughter what happened to her. "You raise your daughter your way and I'll raise my daughter my way, now let's go see Steven get his ass kicked by an angry pregnant ARK Angel of DX,"

"Lead the way mom," Aurora said to Stephanie as Stephanie escorted Aurora into Sting's dressing room where LC was laying the smacketh down on Steven Borden II and she whooped him so bad with her weapons of warfare he never thought about conjuring up demons ever again. That wasn't enough for Aurora however.

"You were my sister's first boyfriend, don't you know who my family is? How could you do something so stupid to a Helmsley Girl? Especially when this Helmsley Girl is also known as Hurricane Aurora?" LC said to Steven who could barely stand his butt was so sore from the whooping he just took.

"I'm about to throw up and now that I've seen your face again I want to throw up even more. You Helmsley Girls are the scum of the Earth, I don't know what I ever saw in you Aurora. There's much prettier normal girls out there for me to choose from," Steven said and Aurora called Marion Cena and asked him to use his Gift from God to turn Steven into a girl. "Who did you just call and what are you smiling at Aurora?" Steven asked her as she closed her cell-phone with a Helmsley Grin.

Aurora told LC what she did and LC nodded with a smile. "Let's just say I made it so that no girl will want to date you, no straight girl anyway," Aurora said. "Just remember after you look in the mirror in the morning to call me an apologize for all the damage that you've done to me and my family,"

"I'm never calling you again, you are the worst ex-girlfriend a guy could ever have!" Steven told Aurora and she shrugged off his comment and Sting shook his head thinking his son was such a loser.

"And I'm sure some guy will say the same thing about you in the next few days," Aurora replied and LC hugged her glad that she was okay and Cameron went over to Shawn and Amy.

Randy Orton came over too and spoke to Amy, "You finally did what God told you to do, I know how hard that must have been but I'm glad you did it. Sometimes the people doing the most damage are the people we love the most. Edge refused to let you go and he would have done anything to get you to be his wife and I mean anything. If you didn't execute him tonight the body count would have been a lot higher," Randy told Amy. "Welcome back Anointed Amy."

"It's good to be back," Amy replied and she cried causing Randy to hug her and together they both wept for the loss of their Rated R solider who refused to take no for answer and as a result lost his life. After they were done crying Randy turned to DX.

"Tristen Nash wants to see you guys in the morning, he wants you to buy him out and take over Best in the World, he doesn't want to run it anymore," Randy said and DX gasped before jumping up and down in celebration.

"DX RULE THE WRESTLING WORLD!" they cried ecstatically. "Now at Wrestlemania, we can announce that we own TNA, BTW and the WWE!"

Randy chuckled to himself, they didn't know the reason Tristen Nash wanted to sell Best in the World to them.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" Trish said to Randy who shrugged.

"Why spoil the surprise?" Randy said with a wry smile and Trish flicked his ear playfully.

"You're such a drama king Randy," she said and she kissed her husband while the King and Queen of Egypt looked on. Eventually they got tired of watching the Ortons kiss and they tapped them on the shoulder to get their attention.

"What about our announcement? Aren't you going to tell the DX family about the Oracle God gave Randy about Remi, RJ and Romeo?" Melina asked Trish and Randy.

"Is there something wrong with your mouths? You tell them, we're having a kissing meeting over here," Trish replied and she went back to kissing Randy while the King and Queen of Egypt laughed at the prophetic couple.

"I can't wait until we get back to Egypt and then we'll get the treatment we deserve, these Americans and Canadians just don't know how to treat royalty" Johnny said.

"I know what you mean I'm really starting to miss my crown," Melina said. "At least when we go back to our palace we'll have some company,"

"Yeah the new angelic faction will be with us," Johnny said and their parents had no idea since Randy and Trish were using their mouths to do everything except tell the DX family what God told them to tell their friends.

"Should we tell them before we leave Orlando?" Randy asked Trish.

"One night off Randy please I need to make out with you before we go back to work for our Lord Jesus Christ; seeing you come down from Heaven after dying in that hurricane made me remember how much I miss your super soft lips," Trish replied and their kissing meeting resumed, even prophets had to kiss every now and then.


	23. The Three Bridges

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The King and Queen of Egypt

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Tamara and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: The Road to Wrestlemania is full of surprises but will DX make it back from Egypt in time for the biggest pay-per-view of the year? Find out what happens to the DX family next!

Chapter Twenty Two – The Three Bridges

The Copelands, Tampa Bay, Florida

Angelina Love stormed into her house with her daughter by her side. She slumped down on her bed holding Edge's clothes in her hands and her daughter squeezed her around the waist with tears coming down her face. The first thing Angelina had to do was call Edge's mom, Judy Copeland was the most important person in Edge's life and she had to know that she lost her son last night on Impact.

"Hey Judy it's me, look there's no easy way for me to tell you this. Did you see Impact last night? You didn't watch it? Okay I'm kinda glad you didn't see what happened. Mrs. Copeland, Adam is dead," Angelina said breaking into tears and suddenly a familiar hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see Edge standing there with a smile on his face. "ARGHHHH!" she screamed dropping the phone and Edge caught the receiver and spoke to his mom.

"No mom I'm not dead, relax go back to watching Wheel of Fortune I'll call you back in a second I just need to talk to my special ladies for a second. Okay, no I'm not dead mom I promise. Love ya," Edge said and he hung up and looked at his wife and daughter that were staring at him with their mouths open in disbelief.

"Are you really here right now?!" Angelina said in shock touching her husband's face and Edge grabbed her and hugged her and she broke out into a smile as she felt his heart beat against hers. Angelica's face lit up like a sunbeam and she jumped on Edge's back.

"Daddy you're alive!" she cried out in joy and Edge embraced her and kissed her while Angelina tried to get her head around what happened.

"Edge I saw you die, you died right in front of us and the whole world? Amy killed you with her Righteous Indignation," Angelina said and Edge nodded.

"It was a setup to get me out of the Mafia. I had no idea how to get away from them so I spoke to Marion J. Cena and he came up with an ingenious way of getting me out of the Mafia. He created a fake Edge that everybody would hate, especially Amy and his plan worked! Now the Mafia thinks I'm dead and I can go back to being a normal guy," Edge explained. "There's just one catch though, I have to leave America. I can't be seen doing what I would usually do otherwise the Mafia will get suspicious,"

"You have to leave America? But what about me I can't leave America and neither can Angelica," Angelina said.

"I know it's asking a lot but I need you to give up your career and come live with me in Russia," Edge said and Angelina covered her mouth in shock.

"Live in Russia? But it's so cold there and Angelica doesn't know anyone there," Angelina said.

"I've got no choice Angel, I have to leave this country it's not safe for me to be here or you could lose me for real," Edge said and Angelina Love pulled Edge close and hugged him. As she hugged her husband relieved that he was back she started to think of a way out of this mess and then she thought of the one person who could handle the Mafia and get them out of their lives forever.

"Let's go see Amy," she said. "I'm sure she'll make our little Mafia problem disappear the same way she made the fake Edge disintegrate last night, boy is she going to be happy to see you,"

"Are you kidding we can't see Amy, if she thinks I'm alive she'll try and kill me again, or Shawn will if he sees me, they'll think I'm a demon," Edge said.

"I'll tell her what happened right now so she won't be surprised when you see her," Angelina said.

"She won't believe you mom she thinks you're mad at her, it has to come from someone neutral. It has to come from Marion Cena," Angelica said. "Just so I know before I call him, we're not going to Russia and we're staying right here, right?"

Edge took a deep breath, he knew the Mafia were going to come after him and his family if they found out he was alive. Asking Amy for help seemed like a lot to ask after everything the fake Edge had put her through but if she believed Marion everything might just work out.

"Okay call Marion and we'll wait for Amy's response. I just hope it's the right one," Edge said and his daughter called Marion Cena while Angelina hugged her husband lovingly. "I'm so sorry I put you through that last night but you understand why I did it right? Also, I have no feelings whatsoever for Amy, you and Angelica, oh and my mom, are the only people that matter to me,"

Angelica smiled at Edge's words, "That's all I needed to hear, I'm so glad you're here with us, the fake Edge was such a jerk. He threw acid on a woman in Cairo, he speared LC and she's pregnant, he speared Velvet when she tried to defend me, he was a real monster," Angelina said. "I knew that wasn't the man I married,"

"No he wasn't, the man you married is right here and he loves you and Angelica very much," Edge said and he kissed his wife passionately while Angelica spoke to Marion Cena who was having a very busy morning…

Sting's House, Orlando, FL

Sting pointed and laughed at his son Steven as Marion Cena used his Gift from God to change him into a girl. DX, ATM and the ARK Angels of DX were over at Sting's house when Angelica Copeland called Marion and told him that her father came home and that she knew he had created a fake Edge. All eyes were on Steven Borden's new body. He looked like AJ Lee only taller and Aurora felt a lot better now that her ex-boyfriend knew what it felt like to be a girl.

"This is so humiliating Marion change me back," Steven complained pulling his hands over his chest to cover his new breasts. "Dad why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're so cute!" Sting said mocking his son and his new female body.

"I'm a girl daddy I'm holding my chest because I have breasts why are you not calling someone for help?" Steven asked his father.

"Because you are getting exactly what you deserve for being such an ass to Aurora," Sting said.

"Yeah and besides who's Sting gonna call? God gave Marion this Gift and if God does something nobody can undo it," LC said and Angelina Love showed up with Angelica and Edge taking everyone by surprise. "Then again maybe God needs a hand, get him Halle!" LC said throwing her halberd at Edge but Marion caught Halle and intercepted the spear.

"Edge I thought you were dead?!" Amy said pulling at her hair and Shawn went into Righteous Indignation mode. "Amy your Righteous Indignation failed!"

"No it didn't fail that wasn't Edge on the ring apron last night at Impact, I created a fake Edge to trick the Mafia into thinking Edge was dead," Marion Cena explained. "This is the real Edge,"

"And he's not in love with you Amy so leave him alone okay?" Angelina said to Amy and Big Red looked at Trish and Randy for confirmation.

"Is this true?" Amy asked Trish and she nodded. "The guy I killed last night was a fake Edge?" Trish nodded again. "But why didn't you say anything?"

"We don't tell you guys everything, it was supposed to be a secret to protect Edge from the Mafia," Trish replied.

Amy looked at Edge closely, "You do look like the real Edge but I need to know before I can hug you, do you have any feelings for me?" Amy asked Edge.

"In the words of Daniel Bryan, the answer is "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I love my wife and daughter and I'm glad you killed that fake Edge monster. I know the Hell he put you through I just hope you can understand why I had to do it. I had to get out of the Mafia Amy, the Pope is nuts," Edge replied.

"Duh!" Shawn and Amy said at the same-time. "We could have told you that, I can't believe you had to go to such extremes to get away from that short little man in the big white hat," Shawn said.

"I know I was so stupid to get involved with him and now I have to live the rest of my life in hiding; if the Mafia find out I'm alive they're going to ask me to come back," Edge said.

"What do you mean you have to spend the rest of your life in hiding?" Amy asked and Angelina looked down as Edge explained himself further.

"We have to go to Russia, Angie, Angelica and me are leaving America for good," Edge said.

"Because of the Pope?" Shawn asked disgusted.

"Oh Hell no, we need Angelina to stay right here she's on our roster and you're in a brand new faction, Triple A. You guys aren't going anywhere," Hunter said firmly.

"But the Mafia will come after me my family when they find out that I tricked them," Edge said.

"Don't you worry about the Mafia we'll take care of them. Right Shawnie?" Amy said to her husband.

"Right after Wrestlemania," Shawn said. "In the meantime Edge, get a haircut and keep a low profile,"

"Okay," Edge said and Randy Orton touched his hair fondly. "I guess I could get the same haircut as you Randy,"

"Welcome back man, life just wouldn't have been the same without you, I mean there's only so many times a man can make out with his wife and not wanna hang out with his best bud instead," Randy said and Trish hit her husband around the head offended by his comment. "Oh like you wouldn't rather hang out with Melina and Amy then make out with me sometimes,"

"Speaking of Melina we have news that can't wait until 'Mania," Trish said to DX. "There's going to be a new angelic faction,"

"Okay that's cool, who's God putting together this time?" Hunter asked Trish.

"Remi, RJ and Romeo and they have to stay in Egypt with Melina and Johnny for awhile," Trish said.

"That's great now let's talk about how we put Triple A back together," Hunter said changing the subject.

"Hey this is no time to talk wrestling, this angelic faction is a big deal," Trish said to Hunter.

"They always are, this one's going to be great like all the others, now let's talk Triple A," Hunter said again. "I want to reintroduce Triple A, can you be your old self again Amy? I want Angelina to come after you for "killing Edge" and you two feud and Edge comes back and kicks you to the curb. Then you team up with Randy Orton and the American Hotties against New York's Finest and Triple A will finally be Adam, Angelina and Angelica,"

"Wait-a-second Hunter New York's Finest is TNA, the American Hotties are from Best in the World, won't the fans be confused as to what wrestling show they're watching if we put all the factions on different shows?" Shawn said and Trish looked at Randy in disbelief.

"I can't believe you guys are ignoring me, did you not hear me say there's going to be a new angelic faction?" Trish said.

"Trish we heard you and that's great but this is Wrestlemania and it only happens once a year. We see Remi, RJ and Romeo all the time and now they're teaming up, that's such a great idea, so was the last angelic faction God teamed up and I'm sure the next one will be too. We're happy about it and there's not really much else to say is there?" Shawn said.

"This new faction has been put together for a reason and you guys need to know what that reason is," Trish said.

"And you also need to know the reason Tristen Nash is selling Best in the World back to you," Randy Orton said.

"Later guys right now I need to get the rosters of Best in the World, TNA and the WWE over to the Sandbox to prepare the final card for 'Mania," Hunter said.

"And I need to get over to Rome and kick the Pope in the butt," Amy said.

"And I'll hold him up while you do it," Shawn added and they headed out the door before Randy and Trish could stop them.

"What about my wedding I need your help guys, can't the Pope wait?" Cheyenne said to Amy and Shawn as they were leaving.

"Chey we can't let the Pope get away with what he did we have to go deal with him, when we get back we'll do wedding stuff okay?" Shawn said to his daughter and Cheyenne nodded.

"Okay daddy," Chey replied and she hugged her father before he left with Amy to deal with the Pope. Meanwhile Trish tried to get through to Hunter about the new angelic faction and Randy tried to talk to him about Best in the World but the Game wasn't hearing it, he was in full Wrestlemania mode and he would be until the biggest wrestling show of the year was over which made things a little more difficult for the Ortons and the King and Queen of Egypt.

The Vatican, Rome, Italy

Alannah Pirelli arrived at the Pope's chamber with an urn; the urn contained the ashes of the fake Edge that she thought was the real Edge. She collected them after Impact was over and they weren't the only ashes she had, she also had the ashes of a woman nobody wanted to see ever again, with the exception of Kelly Kelly. Kelly looked over at Jeff Hardy who had come with her, he was out of reach and Stephanie had been trying to get in contact with him since the Aurora caused the hurricane in San Antonio. He had been with Kelly who had discovered something disturbing about her family. Jeff was there because he felt guilty about allowing the devil to use him to get to Aurora and he felt that if he did one thing it would make everything easier. That one thing was to ask the Pope for help, Jeff was no Roman Catholic but he did think the Pope was the one that was going to help him out of his situation because Kelly had convinced him so. He didn't think ATM or the ARK Angels of DX wanted anything to do with him because of what he allowed to happen to Aurora. Not only did Stephanie think she was a bad mother because of everything Aurora had been through but Jeff thought he was a lousy father for allowing Stephanie to take her anger out on him and now he had to do something about it before he could go home to his family.

Alannah placed the three urns in front of the Pope and told him her prayer.

"I want you to raise Edge from the dead," Alannah asked the Pope. "He was like a father to me and he didn't deserve to die, please ask God to bring him back,"

The Pope nodded and he smiled at Alannah and presented his hand to her so that she could kiss his ring. "I will grant this prayer," he said and she kissed his ring.

Alannah looked at Jeff Hardy with a smile and Kelly Kelly looked at the Pope. "I found out something that I couldn't believe at first but then I asked my mom about it and I learned the Truth. The woman whose ashes are in this urn is my sister and she was murdered. She was having an affair with the Undertaker and she wouldn't break it off, so she was judged and killed by LC the ARK Angel of DX. Her name was Michelle McCool; please can you bring her back from the dead?" Kelly Kelly asked the Pope and he reached out to Kelly with a smile.

"I will grant you this prayer," the Pope said and Kelly kissed his ring.

Jeff Hardy looked at the urn containing the ashes of Chris Jericho. He had to go all the way to Antarctica to get them as Jericho's remains were buried deep in the ice by Jeff himself. He never thought he'd ever go back there but he was wrong. Jericho had to come back and Stephanie had to face him and get the closure she never got while they were married. Not until Stephanie did this would she and Jeff be able to move on in their marriage.

"I need you to bring Chris Jericho back from the dead," Jeff Hardy said to the Pope and the Pope nodded and he extended his hand to Jeff.

"I will grant you this prayer," he said and he extended his hand so that Jeff could kiss his ring. Jeff kissed it and the Pope pulled all three urns together and blessed them.

Undertaker burst into the Pope's chambers with Garrett and Glen. He saw Jeff Hardy, Kelly Kelly and Alannah Pirelli and the urns sitting in front of the Pope. "This is insane, don't do this!" the Undertaker cried out and Glen and Garrett ran to the urns but Jeff, Kelly and Alannah stood in front of them guarding the urns.

"This has to be done, none of these people deserved to die, ATM and the ARK Angels of DX took them before their time and we need them here," Kelly said.

"No this is wrong, this is what the Bible says you shouldn't do, making contact with the dead is called messing around with familiar spirits. If you bring the dead back they will never leave, the ARK Angels of DX and ATM judged them because God told them to. They did the right thing trust me on that, you don't want any of those three people back here," Undertaker said.

"I want Edge back, Kelly wants her sister back and Jeff needs Stephanie to get passed Chris Jericho," Alannah Pirelli said.

"And she can't do that while he's dead maybe she can do it while he's alive," Jeff said.

"Are you insane Jeff? If Chris Jericho comes back here he's going to go straight after DX! If Edge comes back he's going to go straight after Amy and Shawn and if Michelle comes back she's going to go straight after the ARK Angels of DX and us, that can't happen. Tell the Pope you changed your minds," Garrett Calloway said.

"No way we do this now," Alannah said and Jeff and Kelly nodded in agreement.

The Pope unscrewed the urns, "Your prayers have been answered," he said.

The Calloways watched in horror as the formerly dead Edge, Michelle McCool and Chris Jericho's remains materialised out of the ashes and sat on the Pope's table looking like their former healthy and very much alive selves.

"Oh my God," Undertaker said as Shawn and Amy arrived and saw the three people sitting on the Pope's table.

The Pope smiled when he saw the Anointed Couple, "You two got here just in time, meet your three former Superstars Mr. Michaels, fresh from the dead and they don't like you very much,"

"That's not even the real Edge, he's a fake! You brought a fake Edge back to life, well done you crazy old cardinal," Shawn said sarcastically and Chris Jericho gave Shawn a sarcastic 'round of applause.

"Typical Shawn always disrespecting people, thanks to Jeff I'm back and I'm coming back for my family," Chris Jericho said and Jeff Hardy frowned.

"That's not why I asked the Pope to bring you back Jericho, I asked him to bring you back so that Stephanie could finally be at peace," Jeff said.

"Um maybe you should have asked a few more questions Jeff; the terms of my resurrection are that you take my place, so long rainbow boy!" Jericho said and Jeff suddenly evaporated and disappeared from sight. Kelly Kelly covered her mouth in horror.

"Jeff!" she cried out and Michelle looked at her strangely.

"Thanks for the prayer request Kelly it would have been really nice to hang out with you but unfortunately you have to go now," Michelle McCool said and Kelly Kelly also disappeared from sight. Alannah Pirelli looked at who she thought was Edge realising that she'd made a mistake she ran over to Amy and Shawn who hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Lany you're coming home with us to see the real Edge, this Edge is a fake," Amy said and the Pope got nervous as Amy and Shawn destroyed the fake Edge with Righteous Indignation. "Bring Kelly and Jeff back now!" Amy said to the Pope.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the Pope and I don't do anything unless God tells me to," the Pope said.

"God did not tell you to do that and the next time God talks to you you're going to be begging for your life. How dare you grant prayers for the dead, do you know how much trouble these two have caused us when they were alive?" Shawn said and the Pope shrugged.

"Imagine how much trouble we're going to cause you now that we're back?" Michelle said and Shawn and Amy took Alannah back to the US to see Edge and Trish called them on the way and told them to destroy Vatican City with Righteous Indignation before they left Rome.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to do that?" Amy asked Trish.

"Yes I'm sure I'm the Truth: Trish Orton now do it!" Trish said and Shawn and Amy held hands and their double Righteous Indignation ignited the Vatican and destroyed the holy city, leaving the people safe from the harm of the Pope and Michelle McCool and Chris Jericho.

"Looks like we need a new Pope," Amy said as the Vatican burned and Alannah looked up at them with a smile.

"He's probably alive, I'm sure he begged God for forgiveness and saved his life," Alannah said. "That's one stubborn old man,"

"If he repents we'll save him a seat at Wrestlemania, let's go home and watch Wheel of Fortune with Edge and his mom," Shawn said and Amy and Shawn flew back to the US with Alannah Pirelli and the Calloways after taking care of business with the little man in the big white hat.

_**The Angelic Dynasty of DX will conclude in the Dynasty of DX.**_


End file.
